Lovelife
by Baby Kim
Summary: kikihanni ganti penname - Seseorang bisa berubah. Benar kan? / Main Pair YeWook / Super Junior Official Pair / Genderswitch / Chap 7 - Last Chap
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyooo

Saya tidak akan bicara banyak *okesip

Saya pencinta pure pair yang setia *ambigu

Dipersembahkan untuk menambah arsip fic YeWook yang mulai langka. Apalagi genderswitch. Apalagi rated M.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Lovelife

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Rated : M

Warning : NC panjang, Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Ohhh… Siwwoonnniieehhh…Oohh…"

Yeoja itu menekan kepala namja yang bersarang didadanya meski kepala bersurai hitam panjangnya menggeleng.

Tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya berteriak karena penuh nikmat atau sakit, namja itu tetap saja memainkan lidahnya dengan nakal membelai puting kecoklatan kekasihnya. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan meski film action yang setengah jam lalu mereka putar di ruang tengah rumah kekasihnya belum menemukan akhir kisah.

"Aahh… Siwonniiieehh.. Su-aahh.. dah.. Sebentar lagi Yesung oppa pulang."

"Mmmhh…" Lelaki itu melepaskan kulumannya pada yeoja yang duduk diatas pangkuannya itu. Melirik dari punggung kekasihnya pada jendela besar yang menampakkan gelap malam beserta tetesan air berkah langit.

"Ini sedang hujan. Yesung hyung pasti telat. Lagipula dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku disini, Kibummie…"

Yeoja itu, Kibum, membalikkan kepalanya untuk memastikan ucapan namjanya. Membiarkan tangan jahil kekasihnya kembali memonopoli kedua tonjolan kenyal dadanya yang terbuka sempurna.

Memang benar apa yang Siwon katakan. Meski ruang tengah yang sedang mereka tempati gelap karena lampu utama yang dimatikan, cahaya yang berpendar dari televisi cukup untuk Kibum melihat tetesan air menjejak deras dikaca jendela apartemennya.

Yeoja itu kembali berbalik dan menemukan manik kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Jadi," suara pria itu semakin berat saja. Kepalanya menengadah untuk dapat mencapai bibir merah Kibum. "Kita lanjutkan."

"Mmmhhh…" jemari yeoja itu menyelip pada helaian hitam lebat kekasihnya. Memberi kesempatan pada bibir keduanya untuk menyatu dan saling menyapa.

Yeoja yang hanya memakai panty itu menggesek bagian depan tubuhnya pada sang namja. Membuat Siwon melenguh keenakan karena dada atasnya yang masih memakai kemeja biru muda tertekan benda kenyal dan puting nikmat yang tegang mencuat.

Tak tahan, namja itu melepas kuluman bibir mereka dan dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya. Membuat tubuh atletisnya terpampang sempurna.

Kibum menelan ludahnya. Tubuh kekasihnya memang membuat namja manapun diseluruh dunia ini iri. Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya sadar saat kedua tangan namjanya meraih tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Meski Kibum masih memakai panty, dia tahu kejantanan kekasihnya sudah mengeras. Menusuk-nusuk dengan buas lubangnya yang sudah basah.

Tak mau pikir panjang dan memperdulikan apa-apa, ruang tengah itu kembali terisi dengan desahan dan lenguhan keduanya.

.

.

"Yesung oppa!"

Gadis mungil itu berlari menaiki tangga berusaha menyusul pria dengan jaket hitam yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lobby gedung.

"Uugh." Tertatih karena lelah berlari, gadis itu tetap saja meniti tangga pintu masuk dengan terus memanggil namja berambut hitam itu.

Kaki kecilnya bergema menapaki lantai marmer gedung apartemen itu. Jika saja hujan tak menghalangi perjalanan pulang gadis itu, mungkin dia tak perlu singgah di gedung ini untuk berteduh diapartemen miik sahabatnya.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal saat tahu pria yang dikejarnya masuk kedalam lift. Barulah gadis itu sadar, ada sebuah benda kecil bertali yang menutupi telinga namja bernama Yesung yang dia kejar-kejar.

"Pantas saja."

Jemari mungilnya menekan satu tombol panel yang ada diantara kedua pintu lift. Beruntung pintu lift yang lain segera terbuka. Menekan tombol 11, gadis itu merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit basah tersiram tetesan air hujan.

Tentu kita tahu siapa gadis mungil berambut coklat panjang dengan mata madu itu. Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. Mahasiswi tahun akhir jurusan psikologi.

Meraba-raba saku jeansnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan menyentuh layarnya. Menempelkannya ditelinga, gadis itu menggeram kecil.

"Kau kemana Kibum? Aku menelponmu sudah berulang kali." Dengan kesal disimpannya kembali ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu dan merapikan jaket coklat yang dipakainya ketika panggilannya tak menemukan jawaban.

"Masa hanya berdua dengan Yesung oppa?" Gadis itu bermonolog. "Mati saja."

Gadis itu merinding membayangkan hanya berdua saja didalam apartemen bersama kakak lelaki sahabatnya itu. Bukan apa-apa. Meski Ryeowook sangat sering berada di apartemen Kibum entah untuk tujuan apa, dia tak terlalu akrab dengan Yesung. Yesung yang sudah bekerja membuat namja itu jarang terlihat berada dirumah. Meski ada dirumah, Yesung selalu berada didalam kamarnya.

Pernah Ryeowook yang penasaran mencoba menegur Yesung saat mereka berdua sedang bersama didapur. Kalimat panjang penuh basa-basi yeoja itu hanya dibalas dengan dengungan samar lelaki yang berusia lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

Mencibir, Ryeowook kembali mengambil ponselnya. "Pantas saja masih single. Mana ada wanita yang mau dengan pria dingin seperti itu."

'Meski Yesung oppa tampan. Sangat tampan,' tambah Ryeowook dalam hati. Dengan wajah merona tipis.

Kembali gadis itu melakukan panggilan meski tetap tak dijawab oleh Kibum. Entah sudah berapa kali yeoja itu mengeluh kesal.

Tak tahukah dia, sahabatnya sedang sibuk dengan sang kekasih?

Berusaha menenangkan diri, gadis itu menarik nafas. "Pasti dia ada dirumah. Mana boleh dia diluar kalau Yesung oppa sudah pulang."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar saat lift yang hanya berisi dirinya itu berhenti dilantai 11. Kakinya berjalan keluar namun kembali berlari kecil saat melihat Yesung hanya berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Oppa!"

Namja itu tetap berjalan lurus. Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh saja.

Didepannya, Yesung sedikit menunduk untuk memasukkan password pintu apartemen yang hanya ditempatinya dengan adik perempuannya. Suara 'ting' menandakan kode yang dia masukkan benar dan pintu itupun tak terkunci.

Lagu rock masih mengalun melalui headset yang dipakai namja itu. Tanpa ada pikiran aneh yang mungkin akan sempat melintas dipikirannya, Yesung melangkah masuk. Tak curiga meski apartemennya terlihat remang-remang.

"Ouhh…"

Namja itu baru saja melepas benda kecil yang menyumbat telinganya untuk mendengar suara adiknya yang selalu menyapa saat dia pulang. Tapi kenapa suara desahan yang dia dapatkan?

"Oppa!"

Dengan cepat Yesung menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Meski pencahayaan minim, namja itu tahu siapa gadis bertubuh mungil yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan cengiran menghiasi bibir tipis sang yeoja. Mereka sempat bertemu beberapa kali.

"Apa Kibum ada didalam?"

"Ryeowook?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Kibum?"

"Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Apa dia ada?"

"Ahh… Yesss… Mmmhhh…"

Namja dan yeoja yang saling berpandangan didepan pintu masuk itu tak bisa memungkiri saat telinga keduanya mendengar desahan erotis yang berasal dari dalam apartemen.

"Ssstt…"

Tangan Yesung refleks menutup mulut Ryeowook yang siap untuk berteriak karena kaget. Dengan dagunya, Yesung mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka akan masuk kedalam.

Dengan berjinjit, oh bahkan sepatu sport dan flat shoes masih melekat dikaki keduanya, mereka berjalan masuk tanpa suara.

Telapak tangan Yesung semakin erat menutupi mulut mungil gadis yang berdiri disampingnya saat keduanya berada diujung ruang tengah.

Sepasang yeoja dan namja, yang kita tahu adalah Kibum dan Siwon, terlihat saling berciuman panas dengan tubuh polos yang berkilau karena keringat.

Tak mau berlama-lama menatap live show dewasa didepannya, Yesung langsung menyeret Ryeowook yang masih terbelalak tak percaya menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disamping mereka.

Dengan punggung yang menempel pada pintu, Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang masih menutupi mulutnya. Perlahan, Ryeowook menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan besar Yesung.

"Oppa… I-itu…"

Mendengar lirihan didepannya, Yesung tersadar dan balas menatap Ryeowook. Namja itupun mengangguk.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya merona saat melihat pasangan itu bercumbu dengan nikmatnya.

Oke. Ryeowook bukanlah gadis polos yang tak tahu apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Dia tak bisa mengelak bahwa kadang diapun melihat adegan serupa dalam film dewasa. Namun untuk live show dengan sahabatnya yang menjadi tokoh utama? Dia menggeleng.

Kini bahkan kewanitaannya sudah terasa panas. Wajahnya merona. Nafasnya mulai berat. Libidonya naik.

"Ryeowook…"

Gadis itu menoleh pada namja yang berdiri didepannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Hm?"

Yesung menunduk. Beberapa kali memang dia pernah memergoki adiknya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ini berbeda. Jika biasanya dia akan membalikkan badan dan pergi dengan mengangguk maklum, kini ada seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang sekarang sedang bersamanya.

Dia lelaki normal. Tubuhnya panas. Nafasnya memburu karena jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Oppa…"

Panggilan Ryeowook membuat namja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya bingung dengan wajah yang merona membuat Yesung tak tahan.

Ryeowook masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung. Namja itu memanggilnya tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Gadis itu tak sempat memikirkan apa-apa saat dengan cepat Yesung memegang kedua lengannya dan mencium bibirnya. Mendapati wajahnya yang tertekan dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yesung melepas pegangannya dan mengarahkan lengan Ryeowok untuk melingkar dilehernya. Namja itu melepas ransel dan jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Masih dengan bibir yang saling melumat dan nafas yang menderu cepat, Yesung juga melepas tas selempang dan jaket coklat yang Ryeowook gunakan. Membuat tubuh keduanya lebih ringan dan bisa menempel tanpa ada pakaian tebal yang menghalangi.

Sama seperti ruang tengah apartemen, kamar itu remang-remang. Titik-titik hujan pun semakin deras dan mengalir membasahi kaca jendela kamar Yesung. Lengkap dengan suara desahan Ryeowook yang semakin kencang kala tangan Yesung merangkak naik menambah jajahan pada dada gadis itu.

"Ahhh… Oppaahh…"

Lelaki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Ryeowook. "Kau kira oppa tidak tahu apa yang sering kau tonton, Baby?"

Ryeowook terkejut. Apa yang biasa ditontonnya?

Lebih terkejut lagi saat dia mendapat panggilan baru dari Yesung. Baby?

"Kau dan Kibummie masuk kekamar oppa dan mencari-cari koleksi film oppa?"

Ryeowook melenguh saat lidah Yesung yang permukaannya tak rata itu menjilat telinganya.

"Dan lagi," Yesung mengelus jemari Ryeowook yang melingkar dilehernya, "bermain solo?"

Skak mat!

Ya. Semua yang Yesung ucapkan itu memang benar. Siang hari saat Yesung tak ada dirumah, dia dan Kibum leluasa memasuki kamar pribadi milik Yesung. Ryeowook bahkan tahu tempat rahasia dimana Yesung menyimpan berbagai jenis film dewasa yang sering dinikmati lelaki seusianya. Belum lagi Yesung mengetahui kebiasaannya bermasturbasi.

Oh, Ryeowook malu sekali.

"Jadi," suara namja itu semakin berat saja. "Mendesahlah dengan keras untuk oppa. Oppa akan bermain liar untukmu."

Yesung semakin ganas saja melumat bibirnya. Tak tahan menerima remasan dari Yesung didadanya, tangan gadis itu merambah turun. Menuju selangkangan Yesung yang membesar dengan kejantanan yang menegang.

"Good girl." Yesung melepaskan lumatannya dan menjilat telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sudah melupakan rasa malu yang hinggap dalam dirinya saat bersama Yesung. Pikiran gadis itu mulai berfantasi. Tak bisa ditolaknya terkadang bayangan wajah Yesung masuk dipikirannya menggantikan jemarinya ketika dia bermain solo.

"Ahhh… Oppaahh…" Ryeowook menyelipkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut hitam Yesung. Membuat namja itu semakin menempel pada tubuhnya yang panas.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook untuk berjalan mendekati ranjang diujung kamar. Dengan lihai kaki namja itu melepas sepatu yang masih dipakainya dan menanggalkan sepatu Ryeowook.

Saat betisnya menyentuh ujung ranjang, Yesung berbalik dan merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook terlebih dahulu. Membuat namja itu bebas mengeksplor seluruh tubuh gadis yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

Bibirnya kembali mencari mangsa dan pilihannya jatuh pada bibir tipis Ryeowook. Kembali keduanya berciuman panas dengan lengan Ryeowook yang melingkar dilehernya.

Kedua tangan Yesung sendiri bergerak turun. Meraih celana jeans sang gadis dan dengan cepat melepaskannya. Dibukanya kedua kaki Ryeowook dan menempatkan diri diantaranya.

"Ungghhh…" Ryeowook semakin meremas rambut Yesung yang memenuhi jemarinya saat kedua tangan namja yang ada diatasnya itu meremas kedua dadanya gemas. Membuat tubuhnya membusung kedepan dan menggesek tubuh Yesung.

Dengan cekatan Yesung melepas blus dan bra yang gadisnya gunakan. Kini kedua tonjolan kenyal menggoda sudah menggesek-gesek tubuh bagian depannya. Meski bibirnya belum bosan melumat habis bibir Ryeowook, jemari namja itupun tak kalah liarnya memainkan puting Ryeowook yang menegang.

"Ouuhhh… Ahhh… Oppaahh…"

Desahan gadis itu terdengar erotis ditelinga Yesung saat bibir keduanya terpisah. Melihat Ryeowook yang memandangnya sayu dan tubuh mulusnya yang berkilauan karena keringat, Yesung merendahkan kepalanya. Meraih leher dan dada gadis itu untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan.

Ryeowook menurunkan pandangannya saat merasa gairahnya semakin meningkat dengan puting yang terasa hangat. Gadis itu melenguh hebat mendapati salah satu tonjolan dadanya berada dalam kuluman Yesung.

Berkali-kali Ryeowook bertanya pada Kibum untuk tahu senikmat apa saat Siwon menyentuhnya. Dengan malu-malu dan wajah merona Kibum hanya mengatakan bahwa itu tak bisa dibayangkan. Sehingga Ryeowook selalu dipenuhi rasa penasaran untuk tahu apa penyebab tokoh pria dan wanita yang berteriak penuh kepuasan dalam film dewasa yang dilihatnya.

Saat melihat Yesung melumat dadanya penuh nafsu dan mata yang terpejam, Ryeowook tahu seperti apa rasanya. Fantasinya bermain ketika salah satu tangan Yesung bergerak turun menuju kewanitaannya.

"Oppaahhh…"

"Hm?"

Yesung merangkak naik dan kembali melumat bibir tipis Ryeowook. Keringat gadis itu sudah menempel pada kaos yang Yesung gunakan.

"Oppa akan memuaskanmu dulu," namja itu menjilat leher Ryeowook. Tak terganggu meski rasa asin keringat Ryeowook sempat dirasakannya. "Setelah itu kau harus memuaskan oppa, ne?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "A-anniihh…"

"Ani?"

Jemari Yesung menyelip kedalam celana dalam merah yang merupakan pertahanan terakhir yeoja itu. "Kau tak mau?"

"Aku akan membuat oppa klimaks terlebih dahulu." Gadis itu menatap Yesung jahil.

"Begitu?" Yesung menyeringai. "Tak akan oppa biarkan."

Dengan cepat tangan Yesung melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook. Seketika itu pula wajah namja itu sudah berada tepat didepan kewanitaan Ryeowook. Menghembuskan nafas panasnya pada lubang yang sudah basah dengan cairan bening yang mengalir keluar pelan.

Ryeowook memekik kecil saat sadar tak ada satupun lagi dari tubuhnya yang tertutup. Sedangkan Yesung? Oh bahkan jika Yesung keluar untuk membeli makan pun pakaian namja itu masih rapi dan pantas.

Yesung terpana mengagumi kewanitaan Ryeowook yang wangi dan menggoda. Dengan bulu-bulu tipis yang tertata rapi menutupinya, Yesung menggeram menyadari bahwa bagian tubuh gadis yang sedang dikuasainya itu membuatnya menegang seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal saat merasakan kehangatan membelai kewanitaannya. Lenguhannya keluar tanpa bisa tertahan. Berusaha menambah kenikmatan, tangan gadis itu serentak meremas sendiri kedua payudara montok didadanya.

Yesung bagaikan merasakan pikirannya kosong saat lidahnya menyentuh kewanitaan sahabat adiknya itu. Baru menjilat sekali saja lenguhan dan desahan Ryeowook begitu erotis menembus gendang telinganya. Menyeringai tipis, namja itu menaikkan pinggul Ryeowook dan menempatkannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Serangan lidah hangatnya begitu gencar menjilat dan melumat sumber kenikmatan bagi pria seperti dirinya.

"Ohhh… Aaaahhh… Oppaahh… Ohhh…"

"Mmmhhh… Enghh…"

Yesung semakin bersemangat. Tak perduli cairan yang keluar dari lubang Ryeowook semakin banyak, namja itu mencoba untuk menusuk-nusuk liang itu dengan lidahnya.

"Yeessshhh… Mmmhhhh…. Ahh ahh ahh…"

Wajah Ryeowook mengernyit menunjukkan kenikmatan. Remasan tangan pada dadanya sendiri terlepas. Beralih untuk menekan wajah Yesung yang semakin cepat menusuk lubangnya penuh nafsu.

Yesung tahu lubang itu begitu nikmat. Karena itu dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menghentikan pergerakan lidahnya meski nafasnya sudah tak beraturan karena Ryeowook menekan kepalanya kuat. Sampai namja itu merasa otot kewanitaan Ryeowook menegang dan menjepit lidahnya.

"Oppaahhh!"

Cairan bening kental itu mengalir deras. Membasahi sebagian wajah Yesung dan tanpa ragu namja itu menelannya. Lidahnya masih menusuk dengan dalam pada liang Ryeowook. Membiarkan yeoja itu merasakan klimaks yang baru menghampiri.

"Oohhhh…"

Gadis bermarga Kim itu terbaring lemas. Memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat kenikmatan itu dirasakannya.

"Baby."

Mata yeoja itu terbuka ketika suara berat dari bibir yang tepat berada ditelinganya itu memanggil.

"Kau belum lelah kan?"

Ryeowook tidak tahu kapan Yesung menelanjangkan diri. Begitu dia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, tubuh berkeringat namja itu sudah menimpa tubuhnya dengan kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Ryeowook bahkan bisa merasakan perutnya tertusuk sesuatu yang menegang.

"Oppa perlu bantuanmu."

"Huh?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung penuh tanda tanya dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu tahu Yesung balas menatapnya layaknya binatang buas mendapat mangsa. Tapi gadis itu tak tahu apa yang Yesung inginkan. Apa langsung acara utama?

"Tidak." Seakan tahu keraguan Ryeowook, Yesung menggeleng. "Oppa lebih suka appatizer dibandingkan main course."

Namja itu menyeringai melihat Ryeowook menatapnya polos. Selama ini keduanya bahkan tidak dekat. Tapi kini tanpa ragu Yesung mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa basa basi.

Tangan Ryeowook perlahan turun berniat menyapa kejantanan Yesung yang dia tahu sudah menegak sempurna. Ujung kejantanannya yang licin membuat gesekan nikmat diperut Ryeowook.

"Bukan." Yesung kembali mengarahkan kedua tangan Ryeowook agar melingkar dilehernya. "Jangan melakukan apa-apa. Oppa saja yang bekerja."

Bahkan Yesung memintanya ini itu tanpa ragu. Membuat Ryeowook tak bisa menolak.

Masih saling menatap, Yesung menurunkan salah satu tangannya menuju kewanitaan Ryeowook. Lainnya dia tempatkan di tengkuk gadis itu dan mengarahkannya pada wajahnya.

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Dengan bibir yang saling melumat, Yesung berusaha mendominasi. Menarik lidah sang gadis untuk bertamu kedalam rongganya. Menyedotnya ganas secepat gerakan keluar masuk jemarinya dilubang Ryeowook.

"Mmmmhhh… Nngghhh…"

Kenikmatan yang gadis itu rasakan dilampiaskannya dengan meremas rambut Yesung yang tak beraturan. Menambah kepuasan birahi pada tubuhnya yang bergairah.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Dengan wajah mengernyit penuh nikmat Ryeowook menatap namja yang semakin cepat menggerakkan jari menusuk lubangnya itu. Kepalanya menggeleng kesana kemari. Bergerak liar melampiaskan kenikmatan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain desahan.

"Aaahhh… Ah ah ah… ahhh…"

Tangan Yesung yang bebas meraih dagu Ryeowook dan membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak tanpa arah. "Tatap oppa. Oppa ingin lihat wajahmu."

Nafas Ryeowook semakin berat. Dadanya membusung. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka sayu penuh kenikmatan.

Yesung tersenyum melihat gadis dibawahnya itu begitu menikmati perlakuannya. Dua jarinya yang merangsek masuk pada lubang bawah gadis itu mulai terjepit.

"Ahh… Ouhhh… Aaaaaahhhhh…."

Gadis itu kembali lemas. Matanya terpejam dan berusaha mengatur nafas.

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook singkat. "Kau menyukainya kan? Lebih enak jari oppa dibandingkan jarimu sendiri kan?"

Berbohongpun tak berguna, gadis itu mengangguk. "Oppa, sudah."

"Sudah?" Kedua alis Yesung naik. "Tentu saja belum!"

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit terangkat saat Yesung menyelipkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Ryeowook. Memeluk tubuh penuh keringat itu.

"Tapi aku lelah, oppa," rengek Ryeowook.

Yesung menciumi wajah Ryeowook tanpa melewatkan satu sisi pun. "Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja, Baby."

"Iya. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku benar-benar lemas, oppa."

Yesung terkekeh. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan tidur dulu."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Membiarkan bibir Yesung menjelajahi wajahnya dengan kecupan disana sini. Sesekali melenguh saat ujung kejantanan Yesung terasa menggesek kewanitaannya.

"Ungh…" Lenguhan Ryeowook yang kesekian kali menghentikan kecupan Yesung. Dipandangnya wajah Ryeowook yang berkeringat.

"Main course?" dengan senyum menawannya namja itu bertanya.

Ryeowook terkikik geli. "Baiklah."

Keduanya kembali dari awal. Mulai dari ciuman panas dan sentuhan menggoda, hingga gesekan liar.

Ryeowook melirik kebawah saat Yesung mulai menyiapkan kejantanannya. Yeoja itu merona. Baru kali ini dia melihat langsung milik Yesung yang selama ini hanya bisa dibayangkannya. Begitu menggoda dengan uliran urat yang mengelilingi kejantanan besar dan tegak mengundang. Membuat Ryeowook menelan liur nafsunya.

"Oppa," panggil gadis itu.

"Hm?" Yesung mendongak meski tangannya masih memegang kejantanannya. Mengocoknya sebentar agar tegang sempurna.

"Boleh kupegang?" pinta Ryeowook malu-malu.

Melihat Ryeowook yang bertanya sambil menggigit bibir membuat Yesung tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Buat dia lebih mengeras ne."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Darahnya berdesir hebat saat batang besar yang memenuhi genggaman tangannya itu bisa dirasakannya. Jemarinya yang memegang erat bergerak naik turun. Perlahan hingga Yesung memintanya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ughh… Sudah." Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan mengarahkan lengan yeoja itu melingkari lehernya.

Ujung kejantanan yang licin itu mencari jalannya menuju lubang nikmat Ryeowook sementara keduanya saling bertatapan dengan nafas berat.

"Ouhh…" Ryeowook melenguh saat ujung batang tegak itu terdorong memasuki tubuhnya.

Yesung pun demikian. Geraman namja itu berdengung ditelinga Ryeowook.

Niat Yesung untuk terus bergerak maju terhenti saat kejantanannya merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi. Dengan wajah mengernyit heran namja itu menatap Ryeowook curiga.

"Kau masih perawan?"

Wajah merah Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Yesung.

Seketika raut wajah Yesung berubah. Dia sama sekali tak tahu jika Ryeowook masih perawan. Yesung pikir Ryeowook berani bermain solo karena gadis itu sudah pernah merasakan kenikmatan sempurna saat diranjang.

Melihat Yesung yang menghentikan gerakannya, Ryeowook bertanya, "wae?"

Yesung menggeleng. Setinggi-tingginya libido dan sekuat apapun gairahnya, dia tak tega membuat seorang gadis kehilangan keperawanannya saat bukan pada malam pertamanya. "Kita hentikan saja."

Kedua kaki Ryeowook bergerak cepat memeluk pinggang Yesung. Gadis itu mengernyit tak suka. "Sudah sejauh ini dan oppa menghentikannya?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tak mengerti. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."

"Gadis bodoh."

"Oppa sudah merasakan semuanya dan kini meninggalkanku?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan kemarahan.

Yesung sendiri dilemma. Kejantanannya masih berada didalam Ryeowook. Kenikmatan jepitan kewanitaan Ryeowook yang belum pernah dimasuki pun memabukkannya. Sedikit dorongan saja maka habis sudah. "Kau yakin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Yesung menatap tajam mata Ryeowook. "Jangan minta oppa berhenti nanti."

Ryeowook mengangguk sekali lagi. "Ya."

"Lihat oppa saat oppa melakukannya."

"Ya."

Dengan erat Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung. Yesung pun tak sedikit melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook. "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Jangan gigit bibirmu karena nanti akan terluka. Teriak saja. Oppa akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Tenang saja ne, Baby?"

Keduanya bertatapan. Yesung bergerak mundur sebelum menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

Diluar dugaan, Ryeowook tak berteriak. Hanya saja mulutnya terbuka dengan raut wajah menunjukkan sakit yang amat sangat. Tanpa bisa ditahan air mengalir perlahan dari matanya yang refleks tertutup.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya sesaat. Jepitan kewanitaan Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya ingin bergerak liar. Namun melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah dan menahan sakit, lelaki itu tak tega.

"Ssstt…" Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi dan rambut Ryeowook. "Mianhae."

Ryeowook belum membuka matanya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Karena kau sudah memberikan apa yang kau jaga untuk oppa." Namja itu bergerak perlahan untuk memeluk wanitanya.

"Mulai sekarang," kecupan itu didaratkannya pada kening Ryeowook.

"Kau boleh dengan bebas memasuki kamar oppa, tidur ditempat tidur oppa, memakai pakaian oppa." Kecupan itu beralih ke salah satu pipi.

"Boleh memeluk oppa, mencium oppa." Kecupan kembali dipipi lainnya.

"Kau boleh meminta apa saja pada oppa." Belaian tangan itu mampu menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Tapi ingat." Yesung memundurkan kejantanannya perlahan. "Jangan melirik namja lain."

"Ouhhh…" Ryeowook melenguh menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang perlahan datang.

"Jangan bercinta dengan orang lain." Yesung tak tahan. Lubang sempit itu menggodanya untuk cepat-cepat bergerak liar.

"Jangan bermain solo." Yesung bergerak perlahan.

"Ahhh…" Ryeowook mengangguk meski tubuh bawahnya yang masih sakit meminta perhatiannya.

"Jika kau ingin menonton film dewasa itu," namja itu bergerak dengan erangan kenikmatan. "Oppa akan menemanimu."

"Yaahhh… Oohhh…" Ryeowook mencengkeram dengan kuat punggung Yesung.

"Hanya oppa." Yesung semakin meningkatkan kecepatan hentakannya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Sakit yang tadi dirasakannya sudah hilang entah kemana. Gesekan dinding otot kewanitaannya dan kejantanan Yesung yang membengkak menjadi lebih besar memenuhi lubang nikmatnya. "Aaahhhh… Harder oppaahh…"

Melihat Ryeowook yang mulai menikmati, Yesung menyeringai. "Tentu, Baby."

Sesuai permintaan Ryeowook, gerakan pinggul Yesung semakin kuat menghentak. Membuat Ryeowook dengan leluasa mendesah pasrah pada namja yang memandangnya penuh nafsu itu.

Yeoja itu membuka matanya. Senyumnya merekah dengan tubuh yang terhentak keras.

Yesung benar-benar liar! Namja itu mampu mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Lebih ganas lagi saat Ryeowook melenguh keras.

"Aaahhhh… Oppaaahhh!"

Ditanamkannya kejantanannya dalam-dalam saat Ryeowook kembali merasakan klimaks. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu kembali menggenjot lubang yang semakin licin itu. Hentakannya membuat dada Ryeowook menggesek dadanya liar. Ditekannya dada itu agar menempel ditubuhnya. Suara kecipak memenuhi telinga keduanya. Diiringi dengan desahan Ryeowook dan erangan Yesung.

"Ouuhh… More oppaahh…"

"Ennggghhhh… Benar-benar sempit, Baby."

"Ouuhhh… Yessshhhh…"

Dengan kewanitaan yang semakin sensitive, Ryeowook tahu tak lama lagi Yesung pun akan merasakan puncaknya. Kejantanan namja itu berkedut kencang dan menusuk kenikmatannya sempurna. Yeoja itu mendesah semakin keras.

"Aahhh… Ahh… Ahh… Ahhhh…"

"Ouuuhhhh… Baby!"

Ryeowook bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas memasukinya. Yesung masih membenamkan kejantanannya untuk mengalirkan hasratnya kedalam tubuh Ryeowook.

"Haah… hah…"

Nafas keduanya memburu. Dengan lemas Yesung menindih Ryeowook. Bau keringat dan seks bercampur menjadi satu.

"Oppa mengeluarkannya didalam. Tak apa?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku bukan dalam masa subur."

Menghela nafas panjang, Yesung bangkit dan merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sayup-sayup disela suara hujan yang semakin deras, keduanya masih bisa mendengar desahan dari luar kamar.

"Mereka belum juga selesai?" tanya Ryeowook heran. "Kuat sekali."

Yesung menyeringai. Satu tangannya meraba lubang licin Ryeowook dan tangan lain meraih tonjolan didada wanita itu. "Oppa juga kuat. Boleh oppa minta lagi?"

Tanpa perlu diiyakan, pria itu membalikkan tubuh wanitanya dan menunggingkannya. Membuat lenguhan Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

"Ouuhhhh… Perlahan oppa!"

.

.

"Apa Yesung oppa lembur dikantor lagi?"

Kekasih Choi Siwon itu menatap rak sepatu dan tak menemukan sepatu Yesung disana. Kibum kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan menyantap roti bakar sebagai sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Setidaknya dia memberi kabar jika tak pulang. Tahu begitu kan aku minta Siwon untuk menginap disini saja semalam," yeoja manis itu bergumam sinis. "Babo."

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak pulang?" Memastikan, Kibum berjalan menuju kamar kakak lelakinya itu. Lalu mengetuknya perlahan. "Oppa?"

Yeoja itu melirik jam dinding. Jam 8 pagi. "Dia tak pernah tidur sampai sesiang ini."

Kembali Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna hitam itu. "Oppa!"

Samar-samar telinganya mendengar gumaman yang Kibum tahu itu sangat Yesung sekali. "Kau didalam?"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Menampakkan sesosok anak adam yang hanya memakai celana pendek dengan mata terpejam.

"Ada apa?" dengan suara berat dan serak khas bangun tidur, namja itu bertanya.

"Kau pulang?"

Jemari namja itu bergerak naik menggaruk dadanya yang terasa geli terkena angin pagi. "Hm."

Mata yeoja itu menelisik fisik kakaknya. Sedikit curiga pada bibir Yesung yang membengkak.

Diliriknya isi kamar kakaknya yang masih gelap karena tirai jendela yang belum terbuka. Melihat Yesung yang masih terpejam, Kibum mendorong pelan pintu kamar.

Melihat sepasang sepatu yang dia tahu kakaknya tidak akan pernah memakai flat shoes diantara sepatu sport yang berserakan menambah kecurigaannya. Mungkin tidak akan securiga ini jika itu adalah sepatunya. Siapa tahu Yesung berniat untuk memakainya dan mengenakan gaun saat malam tiba? Oke. Lupakan.

Matanya memicing sempurna saat melihat selimut merah kakaknya bergerak-gerak. Terlebih lagi saat dia seperti mengenal sosok yang akibat gerakannya, beberapa anggota tubuhnya terlihat.

"I-itu…"

Menyadari adiknya yang bergerak semakin jauh membuat Yesung membuka mata sempurna. Segera saja namja itu berusaha menutup pintu. Namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan refleks Kibum yang menahan pintu dengan kaki dan lengannya.

"Siapa?" Adik dari Kim Jongwoon itu memandang kakaknya tajam.

"Pacarku."

Dengan tenang Yesung menjawab. Meski dia merasa kewalahan sudah mengerahkan tenaga begitu kuat untuk mendorong pintu. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk berolahraga semalam.

Satu pelajaran yang bisa dipetiknya. Jangan meremehkan kekuatan seorang wanita.

"Pacarmu?" Kibum menatap Yesung penuh selidik. "Kenapa aku tak tahu?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku." Yeoja itu semakin berusaha menyelipkan badannya untuk masuk kedalam kamar. "Hei!"

Seruan keras Kibum cukup mampu untuk membangunkan sosok yang tertidur itu. Begitu menampakkan wajahnya, Kibum terbelalak tak percaya.

"Wo-wookie?!"

.

.

TBC? End?

Ah… Molla.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyooo

Saya comeback-nya dengan mengupdate Lovelife. Karena sebagian besar review meminta untuk sequel. Tapi belum tahu nih bakal kaya gimana plotnya.

Title : Lovelife / Chapter 2

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Hahh..."

Hembusan nafas panjang dan berat terdengar dari salah satu bangku ditaman kampus besar itu. Sang pelaku, Kim Ryeowook, memandang langit sore yang masih cerah. Diangkatnya pergelangan tangan kiri dan mengamati jam yang mengalung disana. Sudah lewat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan orang itu.

"Hei, bodoh!"

Merasa ditujukan untuknya, Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang. Menghela nafas kembali sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan diri pada bangku taman dan memandang yeoja yang berdiri didepannya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook mau tak mau kala wanita didepannya memandangnya tajam seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, hah?"

"Semalam?" Wajah Ryeowook memerah. Mengingat malam panas yang baru saja dilaluinya bersama seorang pria.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Wanita itu kini tak lagi berkacak pinggang, melainkan mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook dan duduk disampingnya. "Oppaku mencarimu."

Ryeowook mencibir. "Aku malu, bodoh. Setelah kau pergoki itu."

Kibum tertawa. Kembali mencubit pipi Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam sang pemilik pipi. "Tapi kan kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja ketika Yesung oppa sedang mandi. Dia mencarimu tahu. Kau juga tak berpamitan padaku."

"Biarkan saja," cicit Ryeowook. Sesaat sempat menunduk karena malu lalu kembali mengangkat wajah teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku penasaran."

"Hm?" Kibum menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Ryeowook mengecilkan suaranya seraya menaruh telapak tangan didekat mulut. "Yesung oppa tahu kebiasaan kita mencuri pinjam film dewasa miliknya. Dia juga tahu aku bermain solo. Dia tahu dari mana? Apa dirumahmu dipasang cctv?"

Kibum tertawa keras. Wanita itu menutup mulut dan memegang perutnya yang mengalami kontraksi otot karena tertawa berlebihan. Membuat Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

"Itu memalukanku tahu!"

"Maaf." Kibum menghela nafas mencoba tenang. Meski sesekali tawa kecil masih mengalun keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ceritakan padaku," desak Ryeowook.

Kibum menyamankan duduknya dan mengarahkan tubuh pada sahabatnya. "Jadi begini."

Ryeowook memandangnya penuh minat.

"Yesung oppa sangat hapal dimana dia menaruh barang-barangnya. Jadi jika sedikit saja ada barangnya yang tergeser dari tempat semula, dia pasti tahu. Karena itu dia tahu jika kita sering masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mencuri koleksi kasetnya. Masalah permainan solomu..."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Aku yang memberitahukannya," suara Kibum mengecil.

"Apa?!"

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu!" Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan wajah panik. "Aku terpaksa! Yesung oppa tahu jika aku sering melakukannya bersama Siwon. Jadi dia bertanya bagaimana caramu melampiaskannya karena kita menonton berdua!"

Ryeowook menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu. Rahasiamu terbongkar sudah Kim Ryeowook.

"Tapi,"

Suara Kibum membuat Ryeowook menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana permainan Yesung oppa? Apa dia liar sekali? Apa kau puas? Bagaimana bentuk badannya? Apa dia menggairahkan? Kau kan sering bertanya-tanya padaku tentang itu."

Ryeowook sudah tidak tahu seperti apa warna mukanya saat ini. Yang jelas dadanya berdesir mengingat malam panas mereka berdua. "Ya begitulah."

Kibum tertawa keras. "Kau pasti lelah menghadapinya kan? Kau tertidur lelap sekali setelahnya."

"Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dosen 'tercintamu' itu? Dia bilang apa? Apa kau akan di drop out karena sering membolos?"

Kibum memukul pelan lengan Ryeowook yang terkesan menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi mau tak mau dijawabnya juga. "Dia hanya memperingatiku saja. Tak usah memikirkan bapak tua itu. Apa kuliah umumnya tadi menyenangkan?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Biasa saja. Pembicaranya tidak terlalu memotivasi."

"Hei!"

Kedua wanita bermarga Kim itu sontak terkejut saat seorang pria dengan seenaknya mendesak duduk diantara mereka dan merangkul bahu keduanya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum kesal. Wanita itu merasa jantungnya hampir melompat keluar karena terlalu terkejut.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu tertawa keras. Kedua telapak tangannya mengelus bahu kedua wanita yang dirangkulnya itu. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Berusaha menjauhimu," ucap Kibum sinis. Kedua lengannya melipat didada dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu itu, Nona Besar." Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Atau perlu kututup mulutmu dengan bibirku ini?"

Kibum mendecih. "Bahkan bibirmu pun sama sekali bukan tipeku."

"Kenapa kalian jarang sekali main kerumahku? Aku kesepian, tahu." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan merajuknya.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Main kerumahmu?"

"Itu bukan rumah. Itu sarang wanita." Kibum menyela.

"Rumah yang katakan sarang wanita itu rumah sepupumu sendiri, Kim Kibum. Wanita-wanita itu anak buah bibimu. Dan lagi, memangnya pernah wanita-wanita jelek itu mengganggu kalian?" Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya lantas menyulutnya. "Bisa kuhajar jika mereka menganggu."

"Kau kejam." Ryeowook bergidik. "Lagipula bukannya kau suka melihat mereka mendesah diranjangmu?"

"Mereka?" Kyuhyun mendecih. "Aku tidak suka. Setiap hari bertemu mereka malah membuatku muak. Wanita menjijikkan."

Kibum dan Ryeowook tertawa.

"Wanita-wanita itu suka pada orang tua berkantung tebal seperti appa Kibum." Kyuhyun mencolek pipi sepupunya. "Benar kan? Aku beberapa kali melihat paman berkunjung."

"Jangan bicarakan orang tua itu," ucap Kibum dingin. "Kalau bisa aku sama sekali tak mau mengenalnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Itu appamu sendiri, bodoh."

"Appaku dan eommamu sama saja. Kau juga. Penggila wanita." Kibum mencibir.

"Aku tidak." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mencium punggung tangannya. Namun meringis kesakitan setelah sang wanita memukul kepalanya keras.

"Tapi jika kau mau menemaniku malam ini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih." Jemari lelaki itu membelai pipi Ryeowook.

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun mengaduh ketika kepalanya mendapat jitakan penuh energi dari Kibum.

"Dalam mimpimu! Jangan mengharapkan Ryeowook lagi. Dia sudah jadi milik hyungmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Matanya membulat menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya. Tapi melihat wanita itu tersenyum membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Tak perlu ditanya pun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ah, aku patah hati. Kalah dengan Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun membuang rokoknya. Menghembuskan nafas sehingga asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. "Tapi tak apa. Aku sudah punya mainan baru."

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Tadinya dia berencana bekerja seperti wanita-wanita jelek yang ada dirumahku itu. Eomma sangat senang karena dia masih virgin dan harga jualnya pasti mahal. Tapi kata eomma dia mirip sekali dengan boneka kelinci yang pernah eomma berikan untukku saat masih kecil. Jadi eomma mengurungkan niat menjualnya dan memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku. Dia sangat manis. Benar-benar mirip dengan boneka kelinci milikku dulu." Kyuhyun menatap langit mengingat seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ini bersamanya.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut namja itu. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya saat kami sama-sama mendesah diatas ranjang. Tapi dia pemalu. Dia bilang dia terpaksa harus bekerja seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengelus sesuatu diselangkangannya. Membuat Ryeowook menatapnya jijik dan Kibum memukul tangan namja itu berkali-kali.

"Ah, Ryeowookie." Kibum menoleh kearah Ryeowook seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun penuh-penuh, membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan. "Yesung oppa sedang ke Jepang selama 2 hari. Jadi jangan mencarinya ya."

Ryeowook meringis. "Aku juga rasa-rasanya belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Kerumahku saja." Kyuhyun mengelus kedua pipinya. "Temani kelinciku. Aku lebih suka melihat dia bergaul dengan kalian dibandingkan dengan wanita jelek dirumahku."

"Jika kau menyuruh dia hanya memakai underwear dirumah, aku tidak mau." Ryeowook melipat kedua lengannya didada.

"Eish... Tentu saja tidak seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Ryeowook.

"Aku memang hanya menyiapkan beberapa gaun saja untuknya. Dia memakai pakaianku jika dirumah. Lebih seksi dan menggairahkan. Shhhh..." Namja itu mendesis.

"Aku kasihan padanya." Kibum mengambil ponselnya dan dengan lincah jemarinya membalas pesan singkat dari sang pacar. "Dia pasti tersiksa tinggal bersamamu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sepertinya begitu. Beberapa kali aku sempat melihatnya menangis. Biarkan saja. Lama-lama juga dia terbiasa."

"Kau memang brengsek, Kyuhyun." Kibum menatap sepupunya tajam.

"Untukmu, aku perbolehkan kata itu kau tambahkan sebagai nama tengahku." Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya pada Kibum.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku heran. Sepertinya ada yang salah dari persahabatan kita bertiga. Entah kenapa aku bisa bertahan lama menghadapi kalian."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tertawa. "Karena kita saling cinta, chagi."

Ryeowook merasakan perutnya terguncang dan mual bersamaan.

Beberapa orang berjalan melewati ketiganya seraya bercanda. Klub basket sudah selesai berlatih rupanya. Tetesan keringat terlihat jelas ditubuh pemain-pemian kebanggaan kampus itu. Handuk kecil, tas olahraga dan botol minum adalah bawaan wajib penghuninya.

Pandangan Ryeowook terpaku pada salah satu namja berwajah tegas yang menatapnya tajam. Namja yang diketahui ketua dan pemain utama klub basket tersebut berhenti sesaat. Keduanya berpandangan disaksikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terdiam.

"Jika kau tak punya kesibukan, pulanglah. Eomma mencemaskanmu."

Hanya satu kalimat setelahnya namja itu pergi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mengangguk sekali lalu menundukkan wajah.

"Kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Kangin hyung?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum miris.

"Kami baik-baik saja," kilah Ryeowook.

"Dilihat sekilas pun kalian sama sekali belum ada kemajuan." Kibum mencibir. "Kalian seperti orang asing yang tak saling kenal."

Ryeowook meringis.

.

.

Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Menarik selimutnya lalu membiarkan kedua manik matanya menikmati gelap dari flat kecil miliknya sendiri. Berguling kesamping, pandangannya mengedar. Flat kecil itu memang benar-benar kecil. Hanya terisi kasur yang sedang ditidurinya, beberapa lemari dan meja kecil serta sebuah televisi berukuran sedang. Pojok ruangan digunakan sebagai dapur dan kamar mandi. Sangat sederhana.

Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya. Mengingat ucapan namja bernama Kangin sore tadi.

"Pulanglah."

Itulah inti ucapan Kangin. Jika yeoja itu, Ryeowook, membandingkan keadaan flat miliknya dan kediaman Kangin yang juga rumahnya sendiri, flat ini memang kalah jauh. Namun ketidaknyamananlah yang membuat Ryeowook urung untuk tinggal dirumah besar itu. Meski dia punya hak disana.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat yeoja itu mengernyit bingung. Ini sudah sangat malam. Orang normal dan waras pasti tahu ini bukan jam wajar untuk bertamu. Dibiarkannya ketukan pintu itu menggema berkali-kali. Perasaan takut juga mulai mengambil tempat dihati sang yeoja.

"Baby."

Suara panggilan itu memang terdengar kecil. Namun cukup jelas untuk bisa membuat Ryeowook bangkit dari pembaringannya dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Oppa."

Sesosok namja tersenyum aneh didepan pintu. Tas besar tergeletak dilantai, disamping ransel yang dibawa dipunggung sang najma.

"Boleh oppa masuk?" Lelaki itu mengangkat tas besarnya dan berjalan masuk ketika Ryeowook membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Kibummie bilang oppa ke Jepang selama 2 hari?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung bingung setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling flat kecil itu. Ryeowook sudah menghidupkan lampu sehingga namja itu bisa melihat lebih teliti. Diletakkannya kedua tas miliknya dan melepaskan jaket. Duduk dikasur Ryeowook dan menggerakkan leher kekanan dan kiri seraya memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kemari?" Ryeowook mengambil tempat disamping Yesung dan menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

Yesung membuka matanya dan balas menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan jenuh. Menghela nafasnya, namja itu bergerak cepat meletakkan kedua tangan disisi sang yeoja lalu mendorong Ryeowook untuk berbaring dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ryeowook memekik tertahan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Yesung. Wanita itu berkedip beberapa kali. Sebelum Yesung membelai sebelah pipinya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Jemari yeoja itu meremas seprei dibawahnya. Tubuhnya menegang mendapati Yesung menikmati ciuman dalam mereka meski hanya saling melumat bibir tanpa ada lidah yang ikut andil.

Kedua tangan Yesung bergerak menyusup punggung Ryeowook. Melepas ciumannya lalu memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Baby." Yesung membaringkan kepalanya disamping Ryeowook. "Pekerjaan oppa sudah selesai. Lebih cepat dari yang oppa duga. Jadi oppa langsung pulang saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kemari."

"Salahkan Kibummie." Pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur agar tak memberati Ryeowook meski pelukannya tak terlepas. "Oppa pikir oppa bisa tidur nyenyak. Baru saja buka pintu, dia dan Siwon sedang bercinta didepan televisi. Lagi."

Wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"Jadi oppa langsung saja kemari." Bibir pria itu menjelajahi leher sang wanita. "Tak keberatan menampung oppa malam ini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Keduanya terdiam. Hanya tangan Yesung saja yang masih setia mengelus pinggang yeoja itu. Mata Ryeowook terpejam. Ini sudah sangat malam dan yeoja itu benar-benar harus beristirahat setelah seharian beraktivitas.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menahannya dengan satu tangan.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mau tidur. Oppa juga, ne?"

"Tidak mau." Yesung kembali memagut bibir tipis Ryeowook dan menindihnya.

"Mmmmhhh... Oppaaa..."

Ryeowook melenguh saat dadanya yang hanya terbalut kaos longgar mendapatkan kunjungan jemari lihai Yesung. Memilin putingnya yang belum menegang dan meremas kekenyalannya.

Pria itu menempatkan salah satu kakinya diantara kangkangan Ryeowook. Menggerakkan lututnya dikewanitaan dan menggeseknya pelan agar tak menyakiti sang yeoja. Menggerayangi tangannya gemas didada Ryeowook. Melumat bibir pasangannya dengan kedalaman penuh.

"Oppa..." Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung dan menatapnya sayu. "Jangan. Aku mau bicara."

"Hm?" Yesung bangkit lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya," ucap Ryeowook serius. Ditariknya selimut agar menutupi tubuh dan duduk ditengah ranjang.

Sang pria mengikuti untuk duduk bersandarkan dinding. Memandang Ryeowook tanpa berkedip. "Tanya saja."

Ryeowook menghela nafas sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang menuntutnya untuk segera mencari jawabannya.

"Apa oppa melihatku sebagai yeoja yang bisa oppa ajak untuk bermain-main?"

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya sebagai tanda bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Oppa menyatakan kepemilikanku, mungkin bisa kukatakan begitu, saat kita, mmm..., kita, oppa tahu kan. Saat kita, yaahh..."

"Bercinta."

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. "Ya. Itu."

"Lalu?"

Ryeowook tahu Yesung bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas. "Apa oppa tidak terlalu tiba-tiba? Maksudku, kita bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Menyatakan perasaan saat kita sedang, yaahh..."

"Sebut saja bercinta. Jangan menyusahkanmu." Yesung tertawa geli.

"Oppa, aku serius." Raut wajah Ryeowook yang tegas membuat Yesung berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah. Oppa jelaskan. Kemari." Yesung merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau." Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kemari sekarang. Atau oppa akan memasukimu tanpa ampun." Dagu Yesung menunjuk dadanya sendiri agar sang yeoja segera mengisi kekosongan disana.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal meski tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Yesung lalu merebahkan kepala didada dan melingkarkan tangan dipinggang sang namja.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala wanitanya.

"Oppa tahu kita bahkan sangat jarang saling bicara sebelumnya. Bertemu pun hanya beberapa kali. Mungkin kau juga tak tahu sifat oppa."

'Kibummie sering membicarakanmu.' Batin Ryeowook bicara.

"Tapi adikku adalah temanmu. Jadi sedikit banyak oppa tahu apa yang kau suka dan beberapa kebiasaanmu."

'Aku menyesal bergaul dengan Kim Kibum.' Bibir Ryeowook hanya bisa membentuk pout lucu meski rasanya dia ingin menggigit sang sahabat.

"Kau salah jika mengira oppa hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk menikmati tubuhmu. Oppa membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi oppa."

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung yang memandangnya lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai oppa? Bisa kita mulai hubungan kita dari awal?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Dentuman jantung didadanya menuntutnya untuk segera menjawab meski keyakinan penuh tak melingkupinya 100%.

Anggukan Ryeowook membuat Yesung kembali memeluk sang yeoja. "Gomawo."

"Ne."

Sekian lama hanya sendiri tanpa kekasih membuat Ryeowook lupa bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaan yang biasa dirasakan seorang yeoja jika memiliki seseorang yang istimewa didalam kehidupannya. Ryeowook hanya berharap semua bisa berjalan lancar dan Yesung tak menyesal menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

"Tidurlah." Yesung melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook. "Oppa harus melihat beberapa hasil foto di Jepang. Bekerja sebagai photografer itu lumayan menyusahkan dan melelahkan."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, oppa."

Yesung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. "Oppa pinjam kamar mandimu."

Masih bisa Ryeowook dengar keluhan namja itu didalam kamar mandi. Membuat yeoja itu segera memejamkan mata dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau saja tidak lelah, aku akan bercinta denganmu habis-habisan."

.

.

Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook erat dalam kungkungan tangan besarnya. Tak lupa dia mengenalkan sang kekasih pada beberapa teman yang ditemuinya.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya. Kibum pernah bilang beberapa teman Yesung adalah artis terkenal dan model-model cantik bertubuh langsing. Membuat Ryeowook merasa minder dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Seharusnya aku tak disini."

Gumaman kecil yeoja itu didengar oleh Yesung. Dipeluknya pinggang kekasihnya agar mendekat. "Oppa juga suka berada lama-lama diacara seperti ini. Kita akan cepat pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Awalnya Yesung hanya mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama saat ditengah perjalanan salah satu teman Yesung menelpon dan meminta namja itu datang diacara kumpul-kumpul dirumah salah satu rekannya. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan tak perlu menggunakan gaun malam mewah sehingga Ryeowook merasa tak salah memakai pakaian meski dia akui jeans panjang dan blusnya kalah saing dengan teman-teman Yesung yang notabene model.

Yeoja itu menyuapkan cake rendah lemak dan gula, Yesung membisikkan itu tadi karena diet model tak boleh dilanggar, yang dengan senang hati dihidangkan sang pemilik rumah langsung ketangan Ryeowook dengan satu sendok penuh. Membuat Yesung mendelik kearahnya karena tingkah lakunya yang berubah menjadi wanita barbar.

"Mereka bisa ilfeel denganmu," bisik Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa? Oppa tidak suka? Putuskan saja aku," balas sang yeoja sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Kau sendiri tahu kelakuanmu tak pernah seperti itu. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri didepan mereka." Yesungpun tak mau kalah dengan tatapannya meski mata sipitnya menghalangi.

Ryeowook berdecak. Yesung memang benar. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi tak tahu sopan santun didepan orang yang baru saja dia kenal? Menjelekkan diri sendiri didepan umum tidak akan memberi keuntungan apa-apa bagimu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku mau cuci tangan." Ryeowook menunjukkan tangannya yang terkena krim yang lagi-lagi rendah lemak dan gula, Ryeowook jadi ingin tahu siapa koki yang membuatkan cake bagi para model ini, lalu beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ujung ruangan.

Washtafel itu terletak dipojok dan terhalang dinding pembatas sehingga orang tak akan bisa melihat apa yang kau lakukan bahkan jika kau sedang memeriksa gigi apakah ada cabe yang dengan nakalnya menyelip digigi cantikmu.

Ryeowook bergidik dengan pikirannya sendiri yang menggila hanya karena berada dekat dengan orang-orang bertubuh sempurna dengan wajah tampan dan cantik tanpa cacat. Yeoja itu mengibaskan tangannya yang basah lalu mengambil tisu untuk mengeringkannya seraya berpikir bagaimana cara merayu Yesung agar mereka bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

Begitu berbalik, yeoja itu terpaku. Wajah tegas itu menatapnya tajam tanpa kedip.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dari semua model yang ada, kenapa dia harus ada disini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kangin meletakkan gelas minumannya kemeja terdekat dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook.

"Aku menemani temanku," suara Ryeowook begitu kecil.

"Aku sudah bilang jika kau tak ada pekerjaan lebih baik kau pulang kerumah. Untuk apa kau kemari jika hanya membuang waktumu?" Namja berbadan besar itu berkacak pinggang.

"Aku berencana pulang akhir minggu ini." Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kangin meminta pengertian.

"Tidak." Kangin menggeleng. "Kau pulang denganku sekarang."

"Dia pulang denganku."

Suara yang berasal dari punggung Kangin membuat keduanya memutuskan kontak mata dan mencari tahu pemilik suara.

Yesung berjalan cepat dan meraih tangan Ryeowook. "Dia datang denganku. Aku juga yang harus membawanya pulang."

Setelahnya keduanya pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang tak ada niat melawan.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang denganmu jangan mendekati pria lain."

Ryeowook menelan salivanya susah saat mendengar suara berat Yesung yang terdengar sangat kesal. Mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada tali seatbelt serta menarik nafas berusaha tenang meski Yesung menginjak pedal gas begitu dalam.

"Darimana kau bisa mengenal Kangin?" tanya Yesung saat Ryeowook tak bersuara sama sekali.

Ryeowook kembali menelan salivanya. "Dia kakakku."

Ckiiitt!

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat Yesung berhenti mendadak.

"Kakakmu?"

Takut-takut, Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kakak tiri."

"Huh?"

"Saat aku SMP, appa menikah lagi dengan eomma Kangin oppa."

Yesung kembali menginjak gas meski kini tak sebrutal tadi. Sudah cukup pula telinganya bising mendengar klakson yang berkali-kali meneriaki mobilnya karena kecepatannya diatas rata-rata.

Akui saja kau tadi begitu karena cemburu, Kim Jongwoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka? Kibum tak pernah memberitahukanku tentang ini." Yesung melirik kaca spion yang tengah memproyeksikan seorang bapak tua yang tangan dan kepalanya keluar dari mobil untuk meneriaki Yesung. Pria Kim itu tak perduli. Toh dia tak mengebut lagi sekarang.

"Aku tak nyaman berada disana. Sesekali aku memang pulang kerumah. Tapi sejak ayahku meninggal, aku jadi sangat jarang berkunjung."

Mobil kembali berhenti. "Ayahmu sudah meninggal?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Mobil berjalan pelan.

"Mungkin Kibum tak memberitahu oppa karena dia lupa. Kami sangat jarang membicarakan keluarga."

"Tentu saja. Keluarga kamipun tak sebaik yang orang pikirkan," Yesung bergumam.

"Aku tahu." Ryeowook memandang kekasihnya. "Tapi oppa sudah sangat hebat bisa menjadi orang tua untuk Kibum."

"Kami seperti tak punya orang tua." Yesung membelokkan mobilnya kekompleks perumahan. "Meski hanya ibu saja yang sudah meninggal."

Ryeowook tersenyum mengerti dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Batinnya bertanya bingung karena Yesung membawanya kedaerah yang tak pernah dimasukinya. "Kita dimana?"

"Rumahku." Mobil Yesung mendekati sebuah gerbang rumah dan namja itupun turun. Memasukkan kode untuk membuka gerbang lalu berlari kecil menuju garasi rumah dan membukanya.

"Ada beberapa barang yang harus kuambil. Seperti dirimu, aku juga tak nyaman tinggal dirumahku sendiri." Yesung kembali duduk dikursi kemudi dan menjalankannya memasuki garasi. Dengan satu panel didinding, gerbang dan pintu garasi tertutup. Orang kaya memang sangat mudah memiliki banyak teknologi canggih.

"Kenapa sepi?"

Garasi besar itu remang-remang. Meski Ryeowook masih bisa menangkap ada dua mobil lain terparkir selain mobil Yesung sendiri.

"Penjaga rumah bilang appa sedang keluar negeri." Namja itu mematikan mesin mobil. "Jadi aku meminta pelayan untuk berlibur saja dan kembali sesekali untuk mengecek keadaan rumah."

"Oh." Bibir Ryeowook membulat. Tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil namun terhenti karena Yesung menarik tubuhnya.

"Pernah menonton film dewasa dimana mereka bermain didalam mobil?"

Ryeowook merona. Namun tak sempat menunjukkannya pada Yesung karena namja itu sudah mengunci bibirnya.

Memanfaatkan tempat sempit, Yesung menempatkan diri untuk duduk dikursi penumpang sedangkan Ryeowook diletakkan dipangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang yeoja itu agar tak membentur dashboard mobil.

Sebelah tangannya menurun dan mengatur kursi agar sandaran kursi menurun dan mereka bisa berbaring.

"Mmmhhh..."

Tangan besar namja itu menekan tengkuk Ryeowook agar bibir mereka tetap menyatu. Sebelah tangannya membuka kemeja hitam yang dipakainya lalu melemparnya kekursi pengemudi.

Merasakan kulit Yesung yang basah karena keringat membuat Ryeowook berusaha keras mengangkat kepalanya hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas.

Dengan terengah-engah keduanya berpandangan.

"Ternyata didalam mobil itu susah." Yesung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar seraya menggendong Ryeowook. "Terlalu sempit dan tak bebas."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa mereka akan bercinta lagi?

Yesung kembali memagut bibir kekasihnya. Mengulurkan lidah untuk memilin lidah Ryeowook didalam mulutnya sendiri. Ryeowook hanya bisa melenguh dan mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Yesung.

Yesung berjalan maju dan berhenti disamping sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Sebelah tangannya meraba kap mobil itu. Berpikir apakah mereka bisa bercinta diatas kap mobil? Yesung menyeringai.

Ryeowook memekik tertahan saat tubuhnya didaratkan diatas sebuah benda keras. Yah, kap mobil. Sempat menghentakkan tubuhnya takut jika kap mobil itu panas dan melukai kulitnya.

"Tenang." Kepala Yesung mengarah pada leher Ryeowook. "Mobil ini belum dipakai. Mesinnya dingin."

Namja itu meraba dada sang yeoja. Meremasnya pelan agar Ryeowook ikut bergairah.

"Ahhh... Oppaaa..." Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung menjauh. "Jangan."

Yesung menggeram. "Kenapa lagi?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ambil saja apa yang oppa butuhkan, lalu kita pulang."

Satu tangan pria itu meraih dagu Ryeowook. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dipunggung sang yeoja. Lalu berjalan tanpa menoleh menuju pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dengan rumah. Membukanya dengan kode, lalu berjalan tanpa suara.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Segera dia merapikan pakaiannya dan menunggu Yesung kembali.

Bibirnya terkatup. Tangannya gemetar menahan dingin. Jam dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak Yesung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa dia marah ya?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Jika Yesung marah karena dia menolak untuk bercinta, Ryeowook masih sungkan menyebut kata itu, berarti benar Yesung hanya suka pada tubuhnya?

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tidak. Yesung bukan seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?

Ryeowook memang menolak untuk disentuh. Saat ini.

Dia mengakui jika sering bermain solo. Tapi untuk bercinta sesering mungkin dengan waktu yang tak sebentar? Itu bukan dirinya. Dia tak semudah itu memberikan tubuhnya pada Yesung meski mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tak kuat lama menunggu, yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Gelap.

Itu kesan pertama.

Dimana Yesung?

Ryeowook menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap ada suara sedikit saja yang bisa menuntunnya ketempat Yesung berada.

Berputar-putar. Berjalan dilorong-lorong gelap. Memanggil nama Yesung. Mengetuk semua pintu.

Sampai pada diujung lorong lantai 2. Kamar itu terbuka. Hanya ruangan itulah yang cahayanya benderang.

Dengan langkah pasti Ryeowook berjalan mendekat. Begitu sampai didepan pintu, Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali.

Yesung sedang berdiri didepan lemari hanya menggunakan celana training. Memilih baju yang akan dipakainya. Rambut basah dan handuk yang mengalung dileher namja itu cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa namja itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Tunggu.

Yesung mandi? Meninggalkannya sendirian digarasi?

Ryeowook merasa dadanya sesak.

"Oppa."

Yesung menoleh. Tanpa menatap Ryeowook. "Ini sudah malam. Tidur saja disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok pagi."

Yeoja itu kecewa. Menggigit bibirnya, dia melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Kau tidur disana." Yesung menunjuk ranjang diujung ruangan. Dekat jendela besar.

"Oppa tidur dimana?"

Seraya memakai kaos polos yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari, Yesung berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang ada dikamarnya.

Kembali yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya. Sudah ada bantal dan selimut disofa itu. Melihat Yesung berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearahnya atau menatapnya, Ryeowook tahu. Ada yang salah.

"Oppa."

"Tidur." Suara Yesung begitu berat. Sesaat namja itu bangkit untuk mematikan lampu.

Kamar itu hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Mengatur suaranya yang bergetar, Ryeowook kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Oppa kenapa?"

Hening.

"Oppa."

Tak ada suara.

Entah sudah berapa kali yeoja itu menggigit bibir. Dengan langkah pelan kakinya berjalan menuju ranjang. Berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. Berusaha menyamarkan isak tangisnya malam itu.

To Be Continue

Tadinya mau bikin nc. Tapi ga kuat.

Semoga saja chap depan saya bisa mencantumkan 'Rated : M' dan 'Warning : NC'.

Dan entahlah kenapa saya bisa menuliskan fic begini. Saya juga tidak tahu. Ketik ketik ketik. Jadinya malah seperti itu.

Barefoot Friends syuting di Indonesia? Jogja?

Kalo bener, mungkin saya berencana mengstalk mereka. Hehe

Meski Eunhyuk ga ada, tapikan masih ada Kang Hodong, UEE, Hyun Joong, Si Yoon, Bum Soo, dan lain-lain. Suka acaranya bukan karena Eunhyuk yang jadi member disitu kan? Tapi karena itu variety Korea *eehhhhh?

Eh tapi bener loh. Meski saya suka SJ, tapi saya suka nonton Running Man, WGM, Idol Prince season 1, Romantic & Idol season 1 & 2, walopun member SJ bukan member tetap atau kadang hanya tamu divariety tersebut. Kenapa saya suka? Karena baguusss *Oke, ini ga penting -_-

Say thanks to : fieeloving13, meymelii, Guest, Kimmy, raerimchoii, 8687, Ikke R. Wook, raramyeon, linsikyu, hanazawa kay, Yulia CloudSomnia, Guest 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9, flowwookie, ChiharuKatou, tarry24792, Sibumxoxo, nova137, Princess kyumin, nurganeffi, kiki craft, hyukjae lee, niisaa9, octaviani, babyryou, reaRelf, Always YeWook, Kim Jongmi, ChieKyu-Yewook, yewook, 77clouds, RynYeWook, babykim, yunip, cloudlovekyusung, sushimakipark, EternalClouds2421, ryeofha2125, dwiihae, Key heart, misskyu0604, Baida Aries, Jang Taeyoung, clouds54, IwakMatiDalamBanyu, jung hyo ra, RinriChoi, AlwaysYeWook, parkhyun, , , KyoKMS26, Heldamagnae, dindaR, R'Rin4869, Yewook Turtle, RedPurpLe, melomin88, yufor0420, UnknownBanget, nurichan4, Kim ryokie, ChoFanni, jongwookie, Lee HyoJoon, meidi96, AJoyers, freychullie, MeyMey8495, hana ryeong9, diyayee males log, Cindyshim, SimbaRella, hima sakusa-chan, and Love Clouds.

Buat babykim, apa kita kembar? ^^

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyooo

Saya lagi punya passion disini. Jadi fic ini yang saya update.

Title : Lovelife / Chapter 3

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon, Cho Kyuhyun, OC

Rated : M

Warning : NC, Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Tangan yeoja itu meraba permukaan ranjang yang bisa dijangkaunya. Matanya sulit terbuka karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata semalam. Tanpa perlu repot melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, langsung saja benda elektronik yang sedari tadi bergetar itu ditempelkannya ke telinga.

Dengan suara seraknya, dia menyapa. "Yeobseyo?"

"_Kau dimana?"_

Demi apa, begitu mendengar suara dalam nan tegas dari ujung telpon, yeoja itu sontak terbangun duduk dan matanya membulat sempurna. Sungguh besar efek dari suara namja diseberang sana.

"A-aku..."

"_Aku didepan flatmu. Tapi tak ada suara dari dalam yang kudengar. Kutebak, kau tak ada disini. Benar?"_

"Mmm... Ya. Aku memang tak disana."

Manik yeoja itu mengedar dan berhenti pada sesosok tubuh yang tertidur diatas sofa.

"_Lalu kau dimana?"_

"Aku menginap dirumah Kibum." Menggigit jarinya, yeoja itu tahu dia berbohong.

"_Aku kesana sekarang."_

"Jangan!"

Uups! Dia sadar terlalu cepat menjawab. Menutup mulut dan memukul jidatnya pelan, yeoja itu melanjutkan, "masih terlalu pagi, oppa. Mengganggu sekali jika aku berpamitan. Kibum juga masih tidur."

Beberapa saat hening terjadi. Ini yang dia takutkan. Kebohongannya pasti ketahuan. Menjepit ponsel diantara bahu dan telinganya, wanita itu bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

"_Kim Ryeowook, kau tak bisa berbohong. Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku dirumah Yesung." Butuh keberanian untuk menjawab. Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Hembusan nafas berat terdengar disana dan yeoja itu tahu, mood namja itu tidaklah bagus.

"_Aku kesana. Tunggu aku didepan."_

"Tap-"

"_Jangan membantah!"_

Dan selanjutnya sang wanita hanya bisa menggeram seraya menatap ponselnya yang panggilannya tak lagi tersambungkan.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah pulang, Ryeowookie?"

Sesosok wanita paruh baya memeluknya erat meski dia baru saja turun dari mobil.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Matanya melirik Kangin yang turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk kerumah.

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Tugas kuliah begitu banyak dan aku cukup sibuk."

Wanita yang dipanggilnya eomma itu melepas pelukannya dan memandangnya sendu. "Eomma mengerti. Masuklah. Kita sarapan bersama."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Bagaimanapun ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Membayangkan dia hanya sempat membasuh wajah tadi, yeoja itu mendambakan kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Berniat mandi sebelum sarapan bukanlah ide yang buruk kan?

.

.

"Ne, Ryeowookie. Apa kau tak mau tinggal dirumah saja? Kanginnie bisa mengantarmu jika kau kuliah. Lagipula kalian kan satu kampus."

Wanita itu meletakkan piring didepan Ryeowook setelah menyendokkan nasi goreng diatasnya.

Dengan sudut matanya, Ryeowook bisa melihat Kangin yang sedang menyuapkan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Jadwal kuliah kami berbeda, eomma. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku tetap tinggal di flat saja." Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengusap tangan ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan duduk ditempatnya sendiri. "Meskipun appa sudah tidak ada, kau tetap anak eomma. Eomma berkewajiban menjagamu, sayang."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Oh ya, apa Yoona ada menghubungimu?" Ny. Kim menyendokkan sarapannya seraya menatap Ryeowook.

"Yoona?" Wajah Ryeowook mengheran. "Dia tidak dirumah?"

Ny. Kim menggeleng lalu memandang putrinya dengan senyum miris. "Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak pulang. Kangin sudah mencarinya tapi tak ada hasil."

Hembusan nafas terdengar. "Eomma sangat cemas. Kedua putri eomma, kau dan Yoona, tak ada disini menemani eomma. Seorang ibu pasti khawatir. Benar kan?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Sarapan keluarga kecil itu berjalan sunyi hingga akhir.

Kangin sudah berpamitan karena dia mempunyai jadwal pemotretan pagi itu. Berpamitan dengan ibunya dan Ryeowook, namja itu pergi tanpa banyak kata.

Ryeowook masih mencuci piring saat ibunya menghampirinya sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang entah apa itu. Duduk dimeja makan, wanita tua itu membaca dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu?" Ryeowook menoleh sebentar dari punggungnya.

"Hm?" Ny. Kim mengangkat wajah. "Oh. Hanya beberapa tagihan dan kontrak kerja dengan beberapa rekan."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Apa bisnis berjalan lancar?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Setelah kau lulus, bisakah membantu eomma dikantor? Mengurus bisnis properti itu cukup menyusahkan."

Ryeowook meringis. "Kangin oppa? Sepertinya dia lebih cocok."

"Ayahmu memberikan usaha ini padamu, Ryeowookie. Bukan untuk eomma ataupun Kangin. Apalagi Yoona." Wanita itu bangkit lalu memegang kedua bahu putrinya. "Jadi ini hakmu."

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Eomma tahu, eomma hanya ibu tiri bagimu. Tapi eomma berusaha memperlakukanmu sama seperti Kangin dan Yoona, anak kandung eomma. Mungkin Kangin terlalu keras padamu. Kalian jarang sekali bertegur sapa ataupun saling bicara. Eomma pikir Kangin masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan eomma dan appa, sehingga dia bersikap seperti itu padamu."

Ryeowook membasuh tangannya yang terbalut busa cuci piring.

"Tapi Yoona membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu kan? Anak itu begitu keras. Sama seperti Kangin. Tak pernah akur. Hanya kau yang bisa diajaknya bicara sebagai sesama wanita dan seumuran. Bahkan dengan eommapun Yoona jarang sekali bicara dari hati ke hati."

Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan.

"Yoona seperti Kangin, mungkin tak suka eomma menikah dengan appamu. Tapi Yoona menyukaimu. Jadilah kakak perempuan yang baik untuknya."

Ny. Kim membereskan kertas miliknya dan beranjak keluar dapur.

"Eomma tak memaksamu untuk tinggal disini. Tapi ingat, kau masih punya kami. Keluargamu." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Semua yang dikatakan ibunya itu memang benar.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, yeoja itu meraih ponsel dikantung celananya. Benda itu bergetar sedari ibunya bicara tadi.

Nomor tak dikenal?

"Yeobseyo?"

"_Baby, kau dimana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa pergi tak memberitahukanku? Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku sudah diflatmu tapi kau tak ada."_

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Dia kenal suara ini. Tentu saja.

"_Seharusnya kau beri tahu jika kau pergi."_

Deru nafas memburu terdengar ditelinga Ryeowook.

"_Kau dimana?"_

Menarik nafasnya, yeoja itu membuka mulut. "Aku dirumah. Kangin oppa menjemputku tadi pagi."

Hening sesaat.

"_Perlu kujemput?"_

Suara diseberang melembut. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja diseberang sana, sifatnya bisa berubah hanya dalam semalam.

"Tak perlu, oppa. Aku akan disini hingga sore."

"_Baiklah."_

Menghela nafasnya, yeoja itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

.

.

Seharusnya malam ini dia tidur nyenyak didalam flat kecilnya yang nyaman. Seharusnya dia sudah tertutup selimut tebal dengan sulaman namanya diujung selimut, yang disulam langsung oleh ibu tirinya. Seharusnya dia sudah bermimpikan seorang Song Joong Ki yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya.

Oke. Kalimat terakhir boleh dicoret.

Seharusnya. Itu seharusnya.

Tapi nyatanya?

Kenapa dia berlari seperti ini? Kenapa dia harus merelakan tubuh kecilnya hanya terbalut satu jaket tebal dibalik piyamanya? Kenapa dia harus panik memanggil taksi dan meminta supirnya terburu-buru mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan?

Dan yang terpenting.

Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun menelponnya ditengah malam dan mengatakan bahwa Yesung ada dirumahnya? Dan dalam keadaan mabuk? Dan sedang digoda wanita-wanita jelek, itu kata Kyuhyun, yang bekerja disana?

Ryeowook menggeram marah. Sekaligus geli. Membayangkan tubuh Yesung yang hanya dia saja yang pernah melihatnya, terjamah oleh tangan-tangan nakal milik kupu-kupu malam anak buah ibu Kyuhyun.

Sopir taksi yang dinaiki Ryeowook -tentu saja dia, siapa lagi- mengernyit bingung ketika yeoja itu memintanya berhenti tepat disebuah rumah mewah dengan hingar bingar dan lalu lalang orang-orang yang dari pakaian yang mereka gunakan pun kau bisa menebak. Menoleh kebelakang, sopir itu bertanya,

"Ahgassi, kau yakin disini?" Sopir tua itu menolehkan kepalanya lagi kearah sekeliling. Ini daerah perkotaan yang terkenal dengan jam malamnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Meski hanya beberapa kali berkunjung kemari, rumah Kyuhyun, yeoja itu tahu dia tak salah alamat.

"Terima kasih, ahjussi." Menyerahkan segenggam uang, yeoja itu turun.

Penjaga berwajah sangar yang menunggu didepan pintu besar rumah itu -tak ada gerbang, kau akan langsung menghadap pintu rumah begitu turun dari taksi- menghalangi jalannya. "Maaf."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menggeram. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar. "Panggilkan Kyuhyun."

Penjaga berbadan besar itu menggeleng. Mengacuhkan Ryeowook karena mereka tak kenal yeoja itu. Meski sudah pernah ke rumah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Kibum masuk lewat parkir basement dan langsung naik menuju kamar namja itu. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi menyapa penghuni rumah lainnya.

"Kau!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari dalam rumah membuat ketiga orang itu menghadap pintu yang terbuka.

Seorang pria yang sedang menggenggam –atau menyeret- tangan seorang wanita berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk!"

Mengangguk sesaat, kedua penjaga itu menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk sang yeoja.

"Dimana?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat masuk kedalam rumah bernuansa remang-remang itu. Ryeowook melirik yeoja yang berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Cukup cantik. Manis. Meski hanya memakai kaos Kyuhyun -Ryeowook tahu itu, beberapa kali dia melihat Kyuhyun pernah memakai kaos itu- dan entah short pants atau hanya panty.

Ryeowook membatin, 'pasti dia yang sering Kyuhyun bicarakan. Kelincinya.'

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa disini."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook kembali pada tujuannya semula.

"Eomma yang memberitahukanku. Tiba-tiba saja eomma sudah melihatnya mabuk dimeja bar. Tak mau mendengar ucapan eommaku. Ketika aku datang dan menyuruhnya berhenti, dia malah mengamuk." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh seorang wanita yang menghalangi jalannya. Berdecih marah dan mengumpat kasar. Itulah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah beritahu Kibum?" Ryeowook sedikit menyingkir dan memandang jijik pada pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di lorong rumah.

"Tidak. Kibum bisa shock. Aku hanya mem- YA! KAU! Menyingkir dari tubuhnya! Kau mau mati, HAH!?"

Ryeowook berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Pria itu terlihat marah seraya menunjuk kedepan.

Seorang wanita berpakaian seksi berambut merah, beringsut menjauhi sosok tubuh yang merebahkan kepala diatas meja bar.

Kyuhyun mendorong keras bahu wanita itu. "Sekali lagi kulihat kau atau kalian, wanita menjijikkan, menyentuh dia, kupastikan lehermu putus!"

Ryeowook sudah tak memperdulikan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Wanita Kim itu bergerak mendekati Yesung, dia yakin itu, dan memegang bahunya.

"Oppa."

Wajah itu terangkat dari atas meja. "Oh. Kau, Baby."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan wajahnya mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat dari nafas Yesung. "Kita pulang."

Yesung menggeleng. Matanya sayu dan bicara seperti orang tersedak. "Tidak mau."

Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya dipunggung Yesung saat pria itu bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Disini saja. Ne, Baby."

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan tubuh Yesung yang berat karena hampir terjatuh. Diliriknya yeoja yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Min, rapikan kamar kita. Buatkan teh jahe untuk Yesung hyung."

Yeoja itu mengangguk. Lalu melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memapah tubuh Yesung untuk pergi dari keramaian. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan tubuh namja yang lebih tua itu sedangkan sang namja dengan seenaknya menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya. Ryeowook hampir menangis karena Yesung meraba tubuhnya diruang terbuka didepan banyak orang seperti itu.

Ruangan itu lebih tepat disebut apartemen kecil. Lantai 3 rumah mewah ini sebagian besar dikuasai oleh Kyuhyun. Meski ruang yang disebut tempat tinggal Kyuhyun itu hanya terdiri dari satu kamar, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga dan dapur kecil. Mirip flat Ryeowook hanya saja ini lebih bagus.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Min oleh Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu sambil meremas jemarinya. Terlihat cemas dan juga ketakutan. "Aku sudah buatkan teh jahenya."

"Ambil. Taruh dikamar."

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti perintah itu langsung dipatuhi sang wanita. Dengan terburu-buru dia membuka pintu kamar dan meletakkan cangkir diatas meja disamping ranjang.

"Hahh..." Melepaskan tubuh Yesung yang membebaninya, namja itu berkata, "malam ini kita tidur disofa saja, Min."

Selanjutnya yang bisa Ryeowook dengar adalah suara pintu yang tertutup. Tubuh yeoja itu sudah menempel didinding kamar dengan Yesung yang menindih dan menciuminya dengan ganas.

"Mmmhhh..."

Mengintip dari sudut matanya, bisa Ryeowook lihat wajah Yesung yang memerah. Efek minuman keras yang terlalu banyak Yesung minum. Lidah namja itupun pahit. Saliva Ryeowook menderas untuk menetralisir rasa pahit yang menyapa lidahnya.

Tapi namja bermarga Kim itu malah melahap salivanya. Menyesapnya habis hingga lidah yeoja itu kering.

Melepas tautannya, sang namja menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang yeoja. Hembusan nafas keduanya beradu. Berterima kasihlah pada batas toleransi tubuh namja itu terhadap alkohol, hingga dia masih bisa berdiri tegak meski kesadarannya tak penuh.

"Kau menyusulku kesini?" suara Yesung memberat.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Membuat hidungnya bergerak bersentuhan dengan hidung sang namja.

"Wae?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Entah kenapa suara Yesung terasa tak begitu ramah saat ini.

"Wae?!"

Yeoja itu tersentak. Refleks menutup matanya ketika suara Yesung meninggi. Menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, Ryeowook menarik nafas.

"Ada apa denganmu oppa? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Tangan namja itu menyusup di punggung sang yeoja. Mengusapnya lembut dan merebahkan kepalanya yang berat kebahu Ryeowook. Menyentuhkan hidungnya pada leher kekasihnya dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya disana.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Selanjutnya bisa Ryeowook rasakan lidah hangat yang menjilat lehernya. Tangan besar namja itu yang meremas bokongnya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menyusup menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ughh..."

Dengan gencar Yesung menciumi leher Ryeowook saat yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dengan lincah jemari namja itu melucuti pakaian kekasihnya. Menuruti nafsunya yang tak bisa menunggu, tubuh Ryeowook lah yang ingin dia lihat saat ini. Menikmatinya hingga melupakan waktu dan masalah-masalah yang membebani pikirannya.

Tekanan pekerjaannya. Pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah. Perasaannya pada sang yeoja.

Ah! Molla!

Menggeram, tanpa sadar Yesung menggigit bibir Ryeowook. Membuat wanita itu mengaduh dan menghentikan pergerakan indra perasanya itu.

"Mian."

Tangannya yang bebas meraba kulit yeojanya yang sudah tak terbalut apapun. Oh, salahkan pada namja yang tak sabar itu.

Dengan cepat tangannya membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya dan seluruh pakaiannya. Satu tangan yang lain menahan Ryeowook yang tengah jengah diperlakukan kasar oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Ssstt..."

Kembali namja itu menyusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher sang yeoja.

Sesaat keduanya hampir terjatuh karena Yesung yang tak mampu menahan tubuh Ryeowook. Kakinya lemas dan yang diinginkannya hanyalah berbaring dan tidur. Mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah.

Namun efek alkohol yang diminumnya membuat birahinya meninggi. Dan dengan Ryeowook yang menyusulnya kemari, sungguh kesempatan yang tak mungkin dilewatkan namja itu.

Mendorong dada Yesung dengan kedua lengannya, Ryeowook terus menggeliat. Memukul bahu namja itu serta menghindar dari incaran bibir Yesung.

Gesekan tubuh Ryeowook malah membuat Yesung semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Dengan tubuh yang sama-sama tanpa busana, keringat terasa menyatu dan menambah keintiman keduanya.

Satu tangan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, tangan lain menjelajahi kewanitaan yeojanya, dan dengan bibir yang menghisap puting sang yeoja, Yesung begitu menikmati posisinya. Menghiraukan Ryeowook yang meremas bahu serta lengannya karena menahan serangan yang digencarkannya. Juga tak perduli pada mata merah berkaca-kaca sang yeoja yang siap menangis.

"Ungghhh..."

Namja itu menyeringai. Desahan pelan namun dapat ditangkap telinganya dengan jelas membuat Yesung yakin bahwa tubuh kekasihnya juga menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Lidah pria itu mengitari puting dada Ryeowook. Kejantanannya yang menegang meski belum maksimal menggesek tangannya sendiri yang tengah mengerjai kewanitaan kekasihnya. Menggesekkan kedua jarinya disana dan sesekali menyentuh klitorisnya. Membuat tubuh Ryeowook tersentak dan menegang.

"Opppaahh... Jebbaaall... Ungghhh..."

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Yesung, kepala Ryeowook menengadah seraya memejamkan mata. Dia tahu Yesung sedang menatapnya karena namja itu tak lagi menghisap dadanya. Pria itu begitu menikmati permainan jarinya yang membuat Ryeowook mengutuk tubuhnya yang begitu cepat bereaksi dengan sentuhan.

"Oppaahhh... Ooohhh..."

Airmata yang sejatinya bersiap turun dari manik Ryeowook perlahan menghilang. Tergantikan oleh lenguhannya yang tanpa sadar terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Hati Ryeowook tercubit. Sebagian menolak perlakuan Yesung yang seakan menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkirinya dia pun menikmati sentuhan sang namja.

Tubuhnya melemas. Gelombang klimaks yang mendera sesaat membuat nafasnya memburu. Keringatnya mengalir membanjiri punggung dan berakhir di tangan sang namja yang membalut pinggangnya.

Ryeowook tersentak saat Yesung mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk melilit pinggang namja itu dan menapak di ranjang. Kamar Kyuhyun yang begitu kecil hanya sanggup diisi dengan satu ranjang yang tak terlalu besar, lemari pakaian, dan meja kecil di samping ranjang. Membuat keduanya bersentuhan intim dengan punggung Ryeowook yang masih menyandar pada dinding. Pakaian keduanya pun tergeletak dengan diam dilantai dingin.

"Oppa."

Sambil menatap kedua manik mata kekasihnya, Yesung menyiapkan kejantanan miliknya yang belum sepenuhnya menegang. Namun begitu mudah untuk masuk memenuhi kewanitaan Ryeowook karena yeoja itu sudah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang membuat lubang itu licin untuk dimasuki.

"Baby..."

Pria itu tak bergerak. Hanya menyatukan tubuh keduanya lalu kembali menciumi leher sang yeoja. Menjelajahkan lidahnya untuk mengitari bekas hisapannya yang mulai memerah di kulit putih itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas gemas dada dengan puting mencuat yang menyentuh bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Ahh... Oppaaahh... Aahhh..."

"Oppa sudah katakan padamu kan?"

Pinggul namja itu bergerak.

"Kau milikku."

Ryeowook meringis menahan sakit saat namja itu begitu kuat meremas dadanya. Merasa tak nyaman pada daerah bawah tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak oppa, hm?"

Namja itu menghentakkan pinggulnya. Berusaha membuat kejantanannya menegang manksimal dengan cengkraman otot kewanitaan Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tak menyukaiku?"

Ryeowook merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena Yesung mendorong tubuhnya begitu kuat.

"Oppa, perlahan..."

"Perlahan?"

Namja itu justru menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat seraya mengulum cuping telinga Ryeowook yang memerah. "Aku tak bisa."

Baiklah. Ryeowook menyerah. Toh Yesung itu kekasihnya. Namja yang dicintainya.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan erat mencengkeram bahu Yesung saat namja itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Lututnya melemas saat dengan cepat ujung kejantanan pria itu menyentuh titik nikmat di tubuhnya.

"Ouhh... Ahh... Mmmmhhh... Opppaaahhh..."

Kepala Ryeowook menengadah keatas. Menikmati hujaman yang Yesung berikan tanpa henti.

"Begini lebih baik."

Ryeowook terperangah saat mendengar suara lembut Yesung yang mampu ditangkap telinganya. Namja itu tersenyum padanya. Dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayunya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, Ryeowook menunduk. Wajahnya memerah malu menyaksikan kejantanan Yesung yang keluar masuk dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Baby..."

"Ngghhhh..."

Mendengar desahan kekasihnya membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum. Satu tangannya meraih dagu Ryeowook dan memagut bibirnya lama.

"Nyaman?" Tanpa mengurangi tempo gerak pinggulnya, namja itu bertanya. Menyeringai kecil saat yeojanya kembali menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati perlakuannya.

"Ouhhh..."

Bisa Yesung rasakan kejantanannya bertambah licin. Dengan sigap namja itu menahan Ryeowook yang hendak jatuh karena lemas.

"Belum." Namja itu menggeram saat kejantanannya berkedut semakin cepat. "Sebentar lagi."

"Ahhh... Ahh.. Ahh..."

Desahan Ryeowook yang tepat berada di telinganya mampu membuat Yesung menggila. Kedutan kejantanannya semakin cepat. Bersiap untuk mengeluarkan lahar panas yang sanggup memenuhi kekasihnya.

"Ouuhhhh..."

Bisa Ryeowook rasakan sensasi hangat memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yakin bahwa namja yang sedang memejamkan mata didepannya sedang bernafas lega karena terpuaskan.

Pipi Ryeowooklah yang pertama kali Yesung dapatkan saat membuka mata. Kekasihnya itu memalingkan muka dan meletakkan kedua tangan dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Wae?"

Masih saling menyatu, Yesung mundur dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Menyamankan tubuh Ryeowook yang berbaring diatasnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Dengan kedua tangannya, Yesung menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan mengarahkannya untuk saling berhadapan. Berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya meski kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

"Ani." Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Kau mau pulang?" Dahi Yesung mengernyit.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tidak." Lengan Yesung dengan cepat melingkar dipinggang Ryeowook. "Tidak boleh. Tak akan kubiarkan."

Ryeowook terdiam. Berniat merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung namun namja itu menahannya untuk tak bergerak. Dengan manik matanya, Ryeowook seakan bertanya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Meski Yesung hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat pendek, namun itu sangat berarti besar untuknya.

Selama ini Ryeowook hanya berpikir bahwa Yesung ingin menikmati tubuhnya saja. Namja itu sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Meski Yesung selalu mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah miliknya, tetap saja itu tak mampu membuat yeoja itu yakin.

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunan saat sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Wajahnya merona mendapati Yesung memejamkan mata dan dengan wajah damai menyesapi bibirnya yang tipis.

Membalas ciuman itu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Yesung tersenyum dalam diamnya. Tangannya bergerak naik menyusup di tengkuk sang kekasih yang masih menggerakkan bibir diatas bibirnya sendiri.

Sebuah ide terbayang dikepala namja itu. Dengan cepat dibaliknya posisi mereka. Terkekeh geli mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang terkejut kini berbaring dibawahnya.

"Mendesahlah untuk oppa."

.

.

Pria itu sudah tertidur. Memeluk pinggangnya erat setelah menikmati malam panas mereka. Wajah dami namja itu berada diatas dadanya. Berbaring miring dengan satu kaki menindih kaki pendek miliknya. Kewanitaannya terasa panas dan lembab, karena Yesung terus menghujaminya sepanjang malam.

Jemari Ryeowook yang kurus menyusuri lekuk wajah tampan Yesung. Menyentuh hidungnya, pipi, mata, hingga bentuk bibir sang namja yang selalu mencuri kesempatan mencuri kecupan di bibir tipisnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Bertanya lirih, Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Uuunngghhh..."

Wanita itu terkikik kecil saat mendapati wajah Yesung mengernyit kesal dan ikut memajukan tubuhnya sendiri agar tetap memeluk Ryeowook. Nafas namja itu begitu terasa didada Ryeowook.

"Tiba-tiba mabuk."

Jemari Ryeowook menyingkirkan rambut yang sudah melembab dari dahi Yesung dan mengecupnya pelan. "Kau membuatku khawatir tahu."

Menutupi tubuh keduanya yang telanjang dengan selimut dengan rapat, yeoja itu terpejam. Tubuhnya lelah. Begitu pula batinnya. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa namja yang tengah mendekapnya erat itu perlahan membuka mata.

Ya. Yesung memang belum terlelap. Sejujurnya namja itu sangat mual dan ingin muntah. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan matanya berat. Namun untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook, pria itu merasa sangat tak rela.

Detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdetak normal bisa dia dengar dengan jelas. Memberi tanda bahwa kekasihnya sudah tertidur lelap setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk mendesah bersamanya. Menikmati sentuhan panas yang digencarkannya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya yang tak fokus, namja itu tahu mereka bukan berada di kamarnya ataupun di flat Ryeowook. Ini kamar Kyuhyun. Pria itu tahu betul meski dia jarang kemari. Kyuhyunlah yang membawanya kemari setelah beberapa gelas minuman keras berhasil ditenggaknya.

Terkadang berpura-pura mabuk berat itu tak buruk juga.

Dengan perlahan namja itu bangkit. Gejolak hebat diperutnya sudah tak bisa ditoleransi. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yesung berjalan cepat keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Masa bodoh dnegan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Toh mungkin hanya sepupunya itu saja yang ada disini. Kyuhyun sangat tak suka anak buah ibunya menginjakkan kaki di daerah miliknya ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dikamar mandi, dengan lemas namja itu berjalan menuju dapur. Tanpa perlu mengambil gelas, Yesung menenggak langsung air dari botol yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. Bermain sepanjang malam dengan perut yang dalam kondisi buruk cukup membuat tenaganya habis.

Ruangan itu gelap. Remang-remang lampu koridorlah yang membuat Yesung bisa melangkah tanpa harus terbentur sesuatu. Sesaat namja itu berhenti di ruang keluarga.

Pemandangan diatas sofa didepan televisi layar datar itu menarik perhatiannya.

Meski tak dekat, Yesung sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau membiarkan wanita penggoda masuk ke daerah miliknya ini. Dengan tutur kata yang sopan dan kelakuan yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap menghormati, mustahil ada seorang Kyuhyun memiliki seorang kekasih.

Lalu siapa yeoja yang Kyuhyun peluk itu?

Sofa panjang itu memiliki sandaran kaki yang bisa dinaikkan sehingga sofa berwarna putih gading itu berubah bentuk menyerupai single bed yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur. Beberapa kali Kibum pernah meminta ijinnya untuk menginap dirumah Kyuhyun. Sepupu dan adiknya itu memang dekat karena umur yang tak berbeda jauh. Mungkin saja sofa ini Kyuhyun gunakan jika ada teman yang menginap di rumahnya.

Namun untuk ditiduri dua orang? Yesung berdecak saat melihat dengan posesifnya namja bermarga Cho itu memeluk yeoja yang tidur bersamanya itu. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai kekasih resmi untuk hubungan serius.

Menggelengkan kepala, namja itu berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dengan posisi yang sama saat dia meninggalkannya kekamar mandi.

Yesung sempat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya tadi. Namja itu tahu sungguh tak nyaman tidur dalam keadaan lengket apalagi sehabis bercinta.

Membuka lemari pakaian milik Kyuhyun, Yesung menarik sebuah celana pendek dan sepotong kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu. Mengernyit heran saat tak mendapati satupun pakaian wanita yang bisa Yesung pinjam untuk Ryeowook.

Mencari dengan teliti, namja itu menggeleng. Hanya ada beberapa gaun malam dan pakaian dalam wanita.

"Bocah itu."

Yesung kembali ke dapur setelah berpakaian lengkap. Mengambil air hangat dan meletakkannya di wadah kecil.

Dengan sapu tangan yang diambilnya dari dalam kantung celana jeans miliknya, namja itu duduk tepat didepan Ryeowook. Menyingkirkan satu kaki kekasihnya yang merapat. Membuat kewanitaan yang semalaman ini dinikmatinya terbuka lebar.

Menelusuri dengan matanya, kewanitaan Ryeowook tak jauh berbeda dengan wanita lain. Yesung bukanlah namja suci yang membiarkan tubuhnya melajang tanpa sentuhan wanita sepanjang umurnya yang sudah melebihi angka 25. Beberapa wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya sempat menghabiskan malam bersama dengannya.

Namja itu menggeleng. Dulu. Itu dulu. Sebelum Ryeowook. Jadi lupakan saja.

Jemarinya meraba kewanitaan kekasihnya yang lembab. Pasti tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu. Membasahi sapu tangan dengan air hangat yang dibawanya, Yesung membersihkan kewanitaan Ryeowook.

"Kalau tak ingat apa tujuanku, aku pasti sudah melahapmu lagi, Baby."

Menahan diri untuk tak kembali membangkitkan nafsu liarnya, Yesung bernafas lega. Meski mungkin sisa keringat masih terasa ditubuh kekasihnya, namun setidaknya bagian intim wanita itu sudah cukup bersih.

Mengambil kemeja panjangnya yang terlempar dilantai, Yesung memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Tak mungkin dia berpakaian lengkap sedangkan kekasihnya hanya terbalut selimut. Jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, bagaimana?

Perlahan namja itu kembali berbaring dan memposisikan Ryeowook meniduri lengannya. Sedangkan lengannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook. Mengecup bibirnya lembut sebelum memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

To Be Continue

Untuk chap ini saya juga bingung. Sifat Yesung sendiri belum bisa saya tentukan. Baik ataukah jahat.

Oke. Ini sudah sangat malam. Jadi mohon maaf tidak bisa mencantumkan reviewer chap kemarin.

Tapi Anda sekalian pasti tahu bahwa saya sangat berterima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca dan mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow.

Dan untuk typo, maklum saja ya. Hehehehe ^^v

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lovelife / Chapter 4

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : SiBum, KyuMin, KangTeuk, Kim Heechul, Im Yoon Ah

Rated : T+ for this chap

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Tubuh pria itu bergerak pelan. Memiringkan kepala lalu tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya masih tertidur lelap. Dimple smilenya semakin mengembang saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari wanitanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kibummie."

Kepalanya terangkat sesaat untuk mencium rambut Kibum yang terurai diatas bantal. Ditatapnya punggung putih Kibum yang terbuka karena wanita itu tidur menelungkup dan membelakanginya. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh keduanya dari perut kebawah.

Siwon mengambil ponselnya yang semalaman terdiam dimeja samping ranjang. Mengarahkan kamera ponselnya keatas, dan bunyi kecil menandakan dia baru saja mengambil gambar pun terdengar.

Sesaat namja itu memainkan benda elektronik itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah meredup. Mungkin punggung putih kekasihnya akan menghiasi wallpaper ponselnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Benda kecil yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi itu diletakkannya sembarangan. Bergerak pelan, tangannya terulur menuju punggung Kibum. Memainkan jarinya disana, mengelusnya lembut, lalu berjalan pelan menggapai jemari kekasihnya. Menggenggamnya erat seraya meletakkan kepala dengan tengkuk menggoda itu sebagai bantalnya. Punggung halus dengan beberapa tanda kemerahan sisa permainan mereka semalam itu bersentuhan dengan kulit dadanya yang tak tertutup apapun. Tangannya yang lain terangkat keatas kepala wanitanya lalu membelainya perlahan.

"Unghhh..."

Lenguhan itu kembali membangkitkan senyuman Siwon. Dikecupnya berulang kali punggung Kibum dengan sesekali melumatnya penuh perasaan.

"Sudah pagi." Pria itu berucap pelan.

"Hm." Kibum mendengung samar. "Kau berat."

Siwon terkekeh lalu menciumi bahu kekasihnya. "Yesung hyung tak pulang semalam."

Siwon tahu mata Kibum masih terpejam. Tapi pria itu hapal bahwa kekasihnya tak akan kembali tidur jika sudah terbangun. Apalagi hari sudah beranjak menuju pukul 9 pagi.

"Hm." Wanita itu kembali bergumam. "Biarkan saja."

Siwon bangkit sesaat untuk mengambil ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya sembarangan. Kembali merebahkan kepala dengan punggung Kibum sebagai bantalnya. Memainkan ponselnya untuk sekedar mengecek email maupun akun jejaring sosial. Sebelum getar ponsel lain menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Ponselmu, chagi," gumam pria itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan jemarinya menyentuh layar ponsel.

"Ambilkan, tolong." Telapak tangan Kibum terbuka dan terangkat tanpa menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Siwon bangkit untuk mengambil ponsel berwarna putih itu. Mengecek nama si pemanggil sebelum meletakkannya ketangan Kibum yang tetap setia memejamkan mata. "Ryeowookie."

.

.

Wanita itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia bisa mendengar deruman kendaraan yang melintas. Dia tahu itu. Hanya saja berat baginya untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk memulai hari di pagi yang cerah itu. Dan lagi, rasa-rasanya tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk bergerak. Seperti tertimpa sesuatu.

Tertimpa?

Segera dibukanya kembar indra penglihatan miliknya. Dan yang dia temukan adalah,

Rambut?

Rambut hitam berantakan terproyeksi dikedua matanya. Wanita itu mengernyit sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu.

Rambut itu milik kekasihnya.

Tubuh besar kekasihnya sebagian besar menimpa ditubuhnya. Wajah pria itu mendarat diantara dada dan bahunya. Membuatnya bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung pria itu dikulit dadanya yang terbuka. Lengan kekar namja itu melingkar posesif diperutnya. Sebelah kakinya menimpa kaki kecil dirinya, layaknya memeluk guling kesayangan.

Wanita itu, Ryeowook, menghela nafas. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan lengan kecilnya melingkar dibahu dan punggung kekasihnya. Dengan malas Ryeowook melirik jam digital diatas meja seraya menguap hingga ujung kedua matanya berair.

07.25 am.

Suara ribut-ribut kecil terdengar dari luar kamar. Ryeowook ingat dia sedang berada dikamar Kyuhyun. Ada seseorang yang tengah memasak karena dia mendengar kompor yang dihidupkan dan suara air memenuhi panci. Coret untuk Kyuhyun karena namja itu tak akan pernah menyentuh dapur kecuali jika sangat terpaksa dan dalam keadaan mendesak.

"Ugh..."

Berat. Tubuh Yesung itu berat. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan tubuh namja itu pun Ryeowook tak bisa. Dengan tak berperasaan kekasihnya itu malah semakin memeluk pinggangnya.

"Oppa." Suara serak Ryeowook seksi dan terdengar berat bagaikan pria secara bersamaan. Menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yesung seraya terus berusaha bergerak. "Bangunlah."

"Mmmhh..." Dengungan samar-samar pria itu berikan. Membuat Ryeowook merasa geli di tubuhnya karena efek getaran suara Yesung.

"Ayo bangun." Kembali Ryeowook berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung agar menjauh. Tak sia-sia karena namja itu kini bergerak.

"Morning." Kecupan selamat pagi Yesung alamatkan kebibir kekasihnya. "Nyenyak?"

Ryeowook terpana. Heran. Seingatnya, Yesung mabuk semalam. Sepengetahuannya, hangover akan menyerang dipagi hari. Semestinya, pria itu akan mengeluh pusing dan mual.

Tapi Yesung menggeliat layaknya orang normal yang bangun dipagi hari. Dan lagi sapaan lembut penuh perasaan cukup menambah rasa bingung Ryeowook. Bukankah Yesung semalam penuh emosi dan berlaku kasar?

"Ya." Mengabaikan segala bentuk keanehan Yesung, Ryeowook menjawab dan menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan bangkit menjauh dari ranjang. "Lumayan."

Ryeowook menatap heran pada kemeja hitam kekasihnya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Berdesir geli akibat udara pagi, tangannya menarik-narik agar kemeja itu bisa memanjang karena hanya mampu menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Oh."

Ryeowook menoleh dan melihat Yesung tengah mengucek matanya yang memerah.

"Kyuhyun tak punya pakaian wanita." Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. "Jadi oppa memakaikan kemeja oppa padamu."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk lalu menyadari bahwa hanya kemeja hitam itulah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Mengarahkan tubuhnya kekiri, tangannya terulur untuk membuka lemari pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminjam celana Kyuhyun," gumamnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk melakukannya, Baby."

Ryeowook membalikkan setengah badannya dan mengernyit bingung. "Huh?"

"Kau mau memakai celana Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau mau memakai celana," Yesung menunduk dan mengambil celana pendek miliknya yang tergeletak dilantai, "pakai punyaku saja."

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati pakaian mereka berserakan dimana-mana.

"Aku pernah bilang kau boleh memakai pakaianku." Pria berkaos abu-abu itu melipat kedua lengannya didada dan wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Tapi aku tak pernah bilang kau boleh memakai pakaian pria lain. Apalagi dihadapanku."

Ryeowook mendengus geli.

"Big no." Kedua lengan Yesung saling menyilang.

"Aku akan memakai celanaku saja." Ryeowook menunduk dan mengambil celana piyama panjangnya yang terselip dibawah meja. "Aku mau keluar."

Suara ribut itu makin terdengar jelas ketika Ryeowook berada diluar kamar. Pintu kamar dibiarkannya terbuka. Melirik Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan mata diatas sofa, wanita itu berjalan kedapur kecil diujung ruangan.

"Hai." Ryeowook mengambil gelas dan segera mengisinya dengan air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Wanita yang semalam dilihatnya dengan Kyuhyun sedang mengocok telur didalam mangkok.

"Hai." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan meletakkan mangkok di meja lalu mengambil teflon.

"Aku Ryeowook." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Ryeowook."

Wanita bermata foxy itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku mengenalmu."

"Kau mengenalku?" Ryeowook mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali mengocok telur. "Kyuhyun pernah menunjukkan fotomu. Dia bilang kau salah satu sahabatnya selain Kibum."

"Kau teman Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook meletakkan gelasnya ditempat cuci piring.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kau tinggal disini?" Ryeowook menghidupkan kompor lalu mengambil mangkok dari tangan Sungmin. "Aku saja yang memasaknya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tinggal disini. Baru beberapa minggu."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. Berarti benar Sungmin adalah wanita yang Kyuhyun ceritakan selama ini.

"Ah." Ryeowook berbalik. "Apa kau punya pakaian yang bisa kupinjam?"

Sungmin meletakkan piring diatas meja bar yang membatasi dapur dan ruang tengah. Tersenyum miris dan terlihat menyesal. "Maaf. Aku tak punya."

"Ck." Ryeowook kembali berbalik dan fokus pada telur dadarnya. "Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memberikanmu pakaian ya?"

"Ya," lirih Sungmin. "Aku hanya memakai pakaiannya. Dia tak memperbolehkanku keluar kecuali jika kami makan malam atau menghadiri pesta. Aku punya beberapa gaun. Tapi tentu tak cocok untuk kita pakai sekarang."

"Kau benar."

Selanjutnya kedua wanita itu berbincang ringan seraya menyiapkan sarapan. Ryeowook tersenyum ramah melihat Sungmin yang dengan tenang bercerita mengenai kehidupannya.

Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ternyata wanita itu sudah tak memiliki keluarga. Dua tahun lalu dia pergi dari panti asuhan yang selama ini menaunginya. Pemilik yayasan berganti dan itu membuat kehidupan dipanti tak lagi nyaman. Sungmin dan beberapa temannya pergi untuk mencoba kehidupan dikota.

Kehidupan kota begitu berat. Sungmin dan teman-temannya tak punya tempat tinggal tetap dan mencoba berbagai pekerjaan. Tuntutan kebutuhan dan bebasnya pergaulan membuat Sungmin terjebak. Temannya yang sudah lebih dulu menjalani kehidupan malam mengajaknya untuk mengikuti jejak. Hingga sampailah dia ditempat ini.

"Kyuhyun tahu ceritamu?" Ryeowook memotong telur dadar gulungnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan meletakkan cangkir kopi diatas meja. "Sejujurnya aku ragu. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun begitu baik."

Ryeowook berdecih. "Dia memang baik. Tapi dia mesum."

Sungmin terkikik kecil. "Ya."

"Baby." Yesung berjalan menuju dapur dan memeluk Ryeowook tanpa malu pada Sungmin yang wajahnya tengah memerah melihat kemesraan keduanya.

"Aku lapar."

"Ini sudah selesai." Ryeowook menepuk lengan Yesung yang melingkar diperutnya. "Kita sarapan saja sekarang."

"Aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun." Sungmin berjalan menuju sofa diruang tengah.

"Nugu?" Yesung melepas pelukannya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kekasih Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung dan mendudukkan pria itu disalah satu kursi bar yang mendampingi meja. "Namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun punya kekasih?" Mata sipit Yesung membesar. "Wow!"

"Ya. Itu memang mengejutkan." Ryeowook memenuhi mangkok Yesung dengan nasi putih hangat yang diambilnya dari dalam rice cooker. "Tapi sepertinya mereka saling mencintai."

"Ya." Yesung menyeruput kopi hitamnya seraya menatap adik sepupunya yang tengah mencium Sungmin mesra. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalian bangun pagi sekali." Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin dan duduk dihadapan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kau yang terlambat bangun." Ryeowook memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit yang baru diambilnya. "Pemalas."

Kyuhyun bersungut lalu menguap. "Cerewet."

Sungmin terkikik.

"Hei, bodoh." Ryeowook berhenti menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. "Kau tak memberikan Sungmin pakaian?"

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook heran lalu berganti menatap Kyuhyun. Pantas saja dia tak menemukan pakaian rumahan wanita di lemari Kyuhyun semalam. "Kau, apa?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas.

"Hm." Namja pemilik nama keluarga Cho itu menyuapkan sup kimchi kedalam rongga mulutnya. "Wae?"

"Kau keterlaluan." Ryeowook kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya. "Aku akan mengajak Sungmin berbelanja hari ini."

Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tak boleh." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tak suka dia dilihat orang lain. Terutama pria."

Yesung mendengus. Ryeowook hampir tersedak. Sungmin menunduk sedih.

"Kekanakan." Yesung menyesap kopi hitamnya hingga habis lalu menyodorkan gelasnya pada Ryeowook. "Aku mau lagi."

"Aku tak peduli." Ryeowook bangkit dan mengisi gelas Yesung dengan kopi hitam dari coffe maker. "Aku akan pergi dengannya nanti."

"Aku tak akan memberikanmu uang." Kyuhyun mendekatkan Sungmin kesisi tubuhnya. "Dan aku tahu uang jajanmu pas-pasan, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook berdecak sebal melihat seringaian Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau punya kartu kredit hitam unlimited tanpa limit yang sering kau banggakan itu."

"Kau tak akan berani mengeluarkannya dari dompetku."

Ganti Ryeowook yang menyeringai. "Coba saja."

Kali ini Kyuhyunlah yang berdecih.

Ryeowook berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Aku harus mengajak Kibummie!"

.

.

Ketiga wanita itu terkikik pelan seraya melangkah ringan memasuki sebuah restoran keluarga dideretan pertokoan. Beberapa kantong plastik belanja memenuhi genggaman masing-masing. Sesekali mereka saling menggoda lalu kembali tertawa.

Keriuhan ketiganya tak pelak membuat beberapa pasang mata penghuni restoran tertuju pada asal suara. Termasuk pasangan yang tengah menikmati makan siang disalah satu meja didekat jendela.

"Bukankah itu Ryeowookie?" Sang wanita bertanya pada kekasihnya yang sedang menyuapkan selada.

"Hm?" Pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepintu depan. Sebenarnya dia tak menghiraukan keributan kecil itu. Kumpulan remaja yang terkadang heboh sendiri meski ditempat umum merupakan pemandangan biasa disana.

"Eh?" Pria itu berhenti mengunyah. "Ya. Dengan temannya."

"Kita panggil ya?" Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Ryeowookie!"

Wanita bertubuh mungil dengan balutan dres kasual sebatas lutut berwarna kuning cerah itu menolehkan kepala. Mencari-cari asal suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Sini!" Wanita itu begitu semangat melambai pada Ryeowook agar mendekat. Sedangkan sang pria bersikap acuh dan kembali makan.

Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum dan Sungmin. Berbisik sesaat lalu ketiganya berjalan mendekat.

"Teukie eonnie." Kekasih Kim Jongwoon itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Annyeong."

"Annyeong." Wanita yang Ryeowook panggil Teukie itu menggeser tubuhnya agar kedua teman Ryeowook bisa duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil tempat disamping Kangin agar kedua temannya merasa nyaman duduk berdampingan dengan mereka. Meja bulat yang mereka tempati berada dipojok ruangan sehingga sofa yang mereka duduki melingkar mengelilingi meja.

Ryeowook meletakkan kantung belanjanya dilantai. Menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu melirik keluar melalui jendela yang tepat berada disebelahnya. Sepertinya dia terlalu serius berbincang dengan Sungmin dan Kibum sehingga tak menyadari ada mobil Kangin terparkir disana.

"Kalian dari mana?" Kangin bertanya seraya menoleh keadiknya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Ryeowook singkat seraya menatap buku menu.

"Hanya itu?" Kangin melirik kebawah. "Kelihatannya kau berbelanja."

"Itu punya temanku." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu menatap Kangin kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang berbelanja?"

"Tidak." Kangin menggeleng dan mendengus geli. "Aku kira seleramu cukup payah sehingga kau perlu membawa teman-temanmu untuk memberikan saran tentang pakaian yang akan kau beli."

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan aura tak enak terpancar dari kakak adik tiri itu.

"Oh iya."

Beruntunglah wanita yang duduk tepat ditengah diantara mereka kembali bicara.

"Kalian teman-teman Ryeowookie?" Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. "Kenalkan. Aku Park Jungsoo. Panggil saja Leeteuk eonnie."

"Kekasih Kangin oppa," celetuk Ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Leeteuk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum mengangguk sesaat.

"Eh?" Manik Leeteuk membulat. "Yeodongsaeng Yesungie?"

Kibum mengernyit heran ketika nama kakaknya disebut. Terlebih dengan panggilan semanis itu.

"Ne." Satu-satunya pria disana menjawab. "Kibum itu adik Yesung."

Tak hanya Kibum, Ryeowook pun heran. "Eonnie kenal Yesung oppa?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia pernah menjadi photographer untuk model yang memakai pakaian dari butik eonnie."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ah. Hubungan kerja?"

"Ne." Leeteuk menyenggol lengan Kangin. "Oppamu ini juga modelnya."

"Eh?!"

Sungmin yang tak mengerti heran dengan kedua temannya yang terkejut bersamaan.

"Sudahlah." Kangin menepuk buku menu yang dipegang Ryeowook. "Pesan makanannya."

"Apa saja yang kalian beli?" Leeteuk bertanya seraya menunggu pesanan ketiga wanita muda itu datang.

"Beberapa pakaian dan aksesoris untuk Sungminnie." Kibum menjawab dan melirik Sungmin.

"Kalian mau mampir ke tokoku?" Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Aku dan temanku punya butik kecil didekat sini. Aku yang mengelola sedangkan temanku yang membuat pakaiannya."

Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana?" tawar Leeteuk. "Kalian tak akan menyesal jika sudah mampir kesana."

"Baiklah." Kibum mengangguk setelah membaca kode dari pandangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau lapar makan ini saja dulu." Kangin menyenggol lengan Ryeowook dan menunjuk makanan yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya dengan sumpit.

"Nanti saja." Ryeowook menjenjangkan lehernya agar bisa melihat kearah dapur restoran. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi pesanan kami datang."

"Jangan membantah. Kau itu punya maag. Jangan sampai terlambat makan." Kangin membungkus daging panggang dengan selada dan makanan pendamping lainnya. "Buka mulutmu."

"Ryeowookie punya maag?" Leeteuk menyodorkan piring kepada dua wanita disampingnya. "Kalian juga makanlah."

"Ne." Kangin mengangguk. "Dulu. Sekarang sudah lebih baik. Tapi jangan sampai kambuh kembali."

"Hanya maag ringan." Ryeowook bicara dengan mulut penuh. "Tak perlu khawatir."

Beruntunglah pramusaji datang lalu mengatur pesanan ketiganya diatas meja. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit lega karena memang perutnya sudah meronta sedari tadi.

Obrolan ringan sembari makan tak terasa hingga makanan mereka habis tak bersisa. Sesuai dengan rencana, kelimanya berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar karena toko milik Leeteuk berada tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang tadi.

Cukup lama kelimanya berada disana. Dengan cekatan Leeteuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk Sungmin gunakan. Teman Leeteuk, Heechul, menyumbangkan pemikiran desainernya untuk memadu padankan pakaian dan aksesoris yang ada. Wanita itu terlihat senang karena Sungmin terlihat manis dengan pakaian yang dibuatnya.

"Kau begitu cantik." Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sungmin menunduk malu meski hatinya bangga. "Ne. Terima kasih."

"Kau tak beli apapun?" Kangin menghampiri Ryeowook yang duduk disofa lalu mendaratkan tubuh disandaran lengan sofa itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ambillah beberapa." Kangin menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Oppa yang bayar."

"Oppa?" Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Kangin tak percaya.

"Ne." Kangin menarik lengan Ryeowook dan mendorongnya kearah deretan pakaian. "Ayo pilih!"

"Mereka berbaikan?" Leeteuk menyenggol lengan Kibum yang terpaku melihat kedekatan Ryeowook dan Kangin yang jarang terlihat.

"Eh?" Kekasih Choi Siwon itu terkejut dan menatap Leeteuk heran. "Eonnie tahu hubungan mereka?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kangin sering cerita padaku mereka tak begitu dekat."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Sejak awal mereka menjadi satu keluarga mereka memang tak dekat."

"Karena itu Ryeowookie memilih menyewa flat ketika kuliah." Leeteuk melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. "Kanginnie memang keras."

Kibum mengangguk. "Ryeowook bilang dulu Kangin begitu benci padanya."

"Kangin hanya tak suka ibunya menikah lagi." Leeteuk menyelipkan rambut panjang coklat bergelombangnya kebelakang telinga. "Tapi imbasnya dia malah ikut-ikutan tak suka pada Ryeowookie."

"Keduanya mulai ada kemajuan sejak Ryeowook tinggal sendiri." Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook yang tengah berdebat dengan Kangin. "Mungkin Kangin oppa juga merasa kehilangan."

"Ya." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kangin terlalu keras kepala dan gengsi untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya."

"Perhatian?" Kibum menoleh menatap Leeteuk.

"Bagaimanapun juga Ryeowookie itu adiknya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sadar kedudukannya sebagai kepala keluarga. Ayah mereka kan sudah tak ada. Berarti Ryeowookie hanya sendiri. Jadi Kanginlah yang bertanggung jawab."

"Semoga mereka bisa saling menerima ya."

Kedua wanita itu menarik kedua ujung bibir melihat Ryeowook dan Kangin yang mulai tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

.

.

Ryeowook memutar pinggang kekanan dan kiri sebelum menghempaskan tubuh keranjang. Berbaring sambil memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat.

"Lelahnya."

Hampir saja dia terlelap jika suara ketukan pintu tak menganggu. Diliriknya jam lalu menggeleng pelan.

Siapa lagi yang berniat bertamu ditengah malam begini. Tidak mungkin Yesung karena pria itu baru saja mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia sedang berada dirumah dan mengucapkan ucapan pengantar tidur.

"Eonnie. Buka pintu."

Ryeowook terbangun begitu mendengar suara wanita yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Seketika kantuknya menghilang dan dengan cepat dia membuka pintu.

"Yoona?"

"Eonnie."

Ryeowook membimbing adik tirinya untuk masuk kedalam flat. Yoona terlihat tak begitu baik dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau mabuk?" Ryeowook mendudukkan Yoona di pinggir ranjang dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel diwajah adiknya.

"Hanya sedikit minum." Yoona merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. "Aku menginap disini ya."

Ryeowook mengangguk meski Yoona tak bisa melihatnya karena gadis itu memejamkan mata. Bergegas Ryeowook menyiapkan air hangat dan mengambil handuk kecil. Membasahinya lalu mengusapnya kewajah Yoona.

"Kau kemana saja? Eomma dan Kangin oppa mencarimu." Ryeowook berucap lirih seraya memandang iba pada kehidupan adiknya yang tak tentu arah.

"Entahlah." Yoona membuka jaket kulitnya dibantu Ryeowook. "Aku hanya ikut temanku."

"Kemana?" Ryeowook berniat mengoreksi sebanyak-banyaknya informasi. "Kenapa kau tak memberi kabar?"

"Seingatku aku ke Busan. Setelah itu aku tak tahu kemana saja." Yoona mengucek matanya yang lelah. "Temanku brengsek sekali."

"Pria?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia menyukai temanku dan mengajak kami berlibur. Ternyata dia memperkosa temanku. Kami berdua lari tak tahu kemana. Temanku menangis sepanjang jalan."

Ryeowook sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan dari mulut kecil Yoona. Matanya sontak meneliti keadaan adiknya sendiri. "Tapi kau tak apa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yoona bangkit untuk duduk. "Aku membawa temanku pulang kerumahnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau minum dan mabuk?" Ryeowook mengelap lengan Yoona yang lengket karena keringat.

"Aku baru saja mengaktifkan ponselku. Kangin oppa mengirimiku banyak sekali pesan. Dan dia sepertinya begitu marah."

"Tentu saja."

Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jangan bilang eonnie juga marah padaku."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat. "Eonnie tak marah. Eonnie hanya tak suka kau pergi begitu saja. Semua orang cemas memikirkanmu."

"Pengecualian untuk Kangin oppa. Dia tak akan mencemaskanku." Yoona mencibir.

"Dia mencemaskanmu, Yoona-ya."

"Dia hanya marah padaku. Tak cemas. Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing. Belum lagi masalah temanku."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Lagi. Berusaha menerima kelakuan adik perempuannya yang membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Beban pikiran dan batinlah yang mungkin membuat Yoona memilih alkohol agar perasaannya terasa sedikit ringan.

Ryeowook meraih ransel coklat Yoona yang gadis itu letakkan disudut kasur. Membongkarnya namun hanya ada beberapa barang disana.

"Itu pakaian kotor, eonnie." Yoona bangkit meski terhuyung. "Aku pinjam bajumu ya."

"Kau kacau sekali." Ryeowook menarik Yoona menuju kamar mandi. "Mandilah!"

Ryeowook mencari keberadaan ponselnya begitu Yoona menghilang dibalik kamar mandi. Mengirimkan pesan pada Kangin bahwa kini adik perempuan mereka baik-baik saja bersamanya.

"Kau tak pulang?"

Ini adalah malam kedua Yoona menginap diflat Ryeowook. Bukannya mengusir. Tapi Yoona sama sekali tak memberi kabar pada ibu mereka ataupun Kangin.

"Tidak." Yoona menyuapkan kimchi kedalam mulutnya. "Eonnie tak suka aku disini?"

"Bukan." Ryeowook menggeleng dan mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu. "Eonnie hanya berpikir, pasti eomma benar-benar khawatir sekarang."

"Eonnie kan bisa bilang pada eomma jika aku ada disini." Yoona meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sup. "Tapi jangan bilang pada Kangin oppa."

"Wae?" Ryeowook melirik jahil. "Kau takut padanya?"

"Tidak." Yoona menggeleng. "Aku hanya tak mau dia memukulku. Jika perang mulut aku masih sanggup. Tapi kalau dia memakai kekerasan, aku bisa masuk rumah sakit. Kekuatan kami tak sebanding. Pria brengsek."

"Dia kakakmu." Ryeowook memukul lengan Yoona. "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Arra." Gadis itu mengangguk ogah-ogahan. "Aku minta maaf."

"Kita pulang besok," ucap Ryeowook final, yang dibalas sungutan kesal dari gadis setahun lebih muda didepannya.

Ketukan dipintu membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Tak mau tamunya menunggu lama, Ryeowook bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Oppa."

Yesung berdiri didepan flatnya dengan senyum mengembang. "Boleh oppa masuk?"

"Masuklah." Ryeowook menyingkir untuk membiarkan Yesung masuk. Posisinya yang membelakangi Yesung membuatnya tak tahu bahwa kekasih dan adik perempuannya kini bertatapan tajam.

"Ah, ini adikku." Ryeowook duduk didepan meja kecilnya yang tengah penuh dengan menu makan malam yang mereka santap. "Kim Yoona."

"Yesung." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan penuh makna kearah Yoona.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dan melembutkan pandangannya. "Yoona."

"Dia kekasihku."

Yoona hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan kakak perempuannya. "Kekasihmu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne."

"Oh." Yoona mengangguk dan menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Oppa sudah makan?" Ryeowook bangkit bermaksud mengambil peralatan makan saat namja itu menggeleng. Menandakan dia sengaja mampir untuk menikmati makan malam buatan kekeasihnya.

"Makan disini saja." Ryeowook yang tengah berada didapur tentu tak bisa melihat bahwa kini tatapan saling benci antara kedua orang dibelakangnya itu kembali beradu.

"Ah!" Ryeowook terpekik kecil lalu buru-buru menuju pintu setelah meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi hangat kemeja dihadapan Yesung. "Aku lupa mengembalikan mangkuk Kang haelmoni. Oppa makanlah. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kesunyian melanda ruangan itu setelah Ryeowook menutup pintu. Kepulan asap putih dari nasi hangat dihadapan Yesung tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis muda didepannya.

"Kau kekasih kakakku?" Yoona mendesis.

"Ne." Wajah Yesung terangkat angkuh. "Wae?"

"Brengsek."

"Kau tak suka?" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Setelah aku tahu sifat brengsekmu, ya. Aku tak suka." Yoona meletakkan sumpit makannya dengan kasar.

Mata Yesung memicing tajam. "Kau tak berhak mengataiku brengsek."

"Setelah pernah meninggalkan temanku?"

"Aku tak meninggalkannya. Dia selingkuh dariku."

"Dia tak selingkuh. Kau yang pergi meninggalkannya demi mengejar wanita lain."

"Aku tak mengejar siapapun. Temanmu membuatku kesal." Yesung menggenggam kuat. "Dan dia suka mengumbar tubuhnya untuk pria lain."

Yoona berdecih. "Apa kau mengejar eonnieku seperti kau mengejar Leeteuk eonnie?"

Yesung merasakan punggungnya menegang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau dan Kangin oppa berlomba-lomba mendapatkan cinta Leeteuk eonnie. Tapi kau menutup mata dan tak mau tahu bahwa Leeteuk eonnie mencintai kakakku. Kau kan yang menghancurkan karir model Kangin oppa tahun lalu? Berusaha membuat banyak pihak membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan Kangin oppa."

Yesung menggeram.

"Tapi kau tetap tak mendapatkan apapun karena Leeteuk eonnie mencintai kakakku. Kakakku bisa bangkit dan memulai kembali karirnya."

Gigi Yesung beradu kuat. Menimbulkan suara gertakan yang sanggup didengar olehnya sendiri.

"Apa kau begitu terobsesi mendapatkan wanita?"

Ingin rasanya Yesung menghajar gadis didepannya itu.

"Kau brengsek, Kim Jongwoon."

Brak!

Belum sempat Yesung memukul meja didepannya, pintu flat itu terhempas. Menampakkan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri tegang.

Ryeowook pikir keduanya akan baik-baik saja dia tinggal sebentar. Rencana mengembalikan mangkuk Kang haelmoni tak terlaksana begitu Ryeowook melihat lampu flat milik tetangganya itu tak menyala. Sambil menggerutu kecil wanita itu kembali berjalan menuju flatnya sendiri. Belum sempat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, suara Yoona dan Yesung yang tengah berbicara membuatnya penasaran. Menajamkan pendengaran, Ryeowook tak tahu. Entah ini kesialan atau keberutungan begitu mendengar isi pembicaraan kekasih dan adik perempuannya.

Jadi Yesung yang menyebabkan Kangin kehilangan pekerjaannya? Inikah yang membuat Kangin begitu tak suka pada Yesung?

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Kim Jongwoon-ssi," ucapnya dingin.

To Be Continue

Maaf saya tidak sempat mencantumkan nama reviewer. Ini sudah sangat malam dan kondisi tubuh saya yang lelah juga tak memungkinkan.

Tapi Anda sekalian pasti tahu bahwa saya sangat berterima kasih atas review yang Anda berikan.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyooo

Tak perlu berlama-lama lah ya.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Lovelife / Chapter 5

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Youngwoon, Im Yoon Ah, Kwon Yuri

Rated : M

Warning : NC nyempil sebentar, Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kau nakal, Tuan Choi."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Tak perduli dengan ranjangnya yang berantakan, dia memandang kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati permainan jarinya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menggapai puting tegang wanitanya. Menghisapnya lembut lalu memutarkan lidahnya disana.

"Ouuhhh... Siwonnieehhh..."

Wanita itu menegang nikmat. Membusungkan dada hingga hampir separuh payudaranya tenggelam didalam mulut kekasihnya. Meremas kuat rambut hitam Siwon yang lebat, Kibum semakin melebarkan kangkangannya. Jemari Siwon masuk semakin dalam dan tanpa henti melancarkan aksi penuh sensasi.

Pria itu tersenyum puas saat merasakan jemarinya begitu basah dengan cairan lengket milik Kibum. Didekatinya wajah Kibum yang masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Saranghae."

Dipeluknya tubuh Kibum yang berpeluh. Merebahkan kepalanya dileher sang wanita dengan sesekali mencium bahunya lembut. Dada Kibum yang naik turun bisa dengan jelas dirasakannya.

Siwon hendak mencium bibir Kibum kala suara ponsel milik kekasihnya itu dirasa mengganggu. Pria itu merayap untuk meraih tas tangan Kibum diatas lantai dan mengacaknya. Menemukan ponsel putih itu berkelap kelip dengan nama pemanggil dilayarnya.

"Yesung oppa?"

Siwon mengangguk. Dia tahu Kibum mengatur dering ponsel berbeda untuk Yesung dan dirinya. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang masih terengah-engah. Mana mungkin Siwon membiarkan Kibum mengangkat telepon dnegan keadaan seperti itu.

"Ne, hyung?"

Kembali Siwon melirik Kibum yang masih memandangnya penuh tatapan tanda tanya.

"Ya. Dia denganku. Ada apa?"

Siwon berjengit ketika merasakan jemari Kibum perlahan memainkan juniornya yang menegak.

"Mengantarnya pulang? Ssshhh... Ini malam minggu, hyung. Aku sudah izin padamu agar Kibum menginap di apartemenku." Pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika kehangatan rongga mulut Kibum menyelimuti adik kecilnya.

"Arra." Siwon membuka mata dan menoleh sesaat pada jam dinding dikamarnya. "Setengah jam lagi. Oke?"

"Pulang?" Tanpa suara Kibum menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya yang sejenak melepaskan kegiatannya memainkan junior kekasihnya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ne, hyung. Aku tutup."

Dengan kasar Siwon meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja. Merasa kehilangan saat Kibum sudah tak lagi duduk diatas tubuhnya. "Kemana kau?"

Kibum bangkit dan mengambil pakaian dalamnya. "Yesung oppa memintaku pulang kan?"

Siwon menggeram frustasi. Melirik kasihan pada sang junior yang kini hanya tinggal setengah nyawa. "Selesaikan dulu."

Kibum memekik kaget ketika Siwon menariknya kembali keatas ranjang yang sudah acak-acakan itu. Memukul lengan kekar pria yang kini menciuminya dengan nafsu dan tanpa aba-aba melancarkan serangan di bagian bawah tubuh Kibum.

"Nnggghh... Siwonniieehh..."

.

.

Yesung menyentil pelan leher Kibum. "Kenapa sih dia suka memberikanmu bekas cinta seperti ini?"

Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya agar bisa menutupi sisa percintaannya sesaat lalu dengan Siwon, kemudian menggamit lengan kakak lelakinya. "Seperti kau tidak melakukannya pada kekasihmu saja, oppa."

"Aku tidak." Yesung menyentuh pelan jemari adiknya yang melingkar dilengannya.

"Ya." Kibum berhenti lalu merapikan dasi panjang yang mengait dileher Yesung. "Hanya saja kau membuatnya ditempat yang tersembunyi."

Yesung mencibir. Kembali meraih tangan Kibum agar memeluk lengannya. Mengangguk kecil pada penjaga yang berdiri didepan ballroom hotel mewah itu dan masuk dengan langkah ringan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku sih?" Kibum menahan lengan Yesung agar tak berjalan terburu-buru. Sepatu hak tingginya menuntutnya agar berjalan pelan penuh keanggunan. Gaun malam hitamnya yang sebatas paha meski berlengan panjang pun tak nyaman jika digunakan untuk melangkah lebar dan cepat.

"Appa yang meminta kita datang." Pria berjas hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sesosok pria tua yang dipanggilnya ayah.

"Appa memintamu. Bukan aku." Kibum menyela.

"Kau juga, anak nakal."

"Aku tidak suka pesta." Kibum menoleh sesaat pada seorang wanita tua dengan hamparan perhiasan memenuhi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Wanita itu memandangnya rendah dan seakan ingin memamerkan kekayaannya. Membuat Kibum mencibir meski hanya didalam hati.

"Aku juga tidak suka." Yesung menggeram pelan. Kakinya terus melangkah masuk lebih jauh untuk mencari ayah mereka. "Tapi jika kita tak datang, appa akan mengamuk."

Kibum merotasikan manik hitamnya bosan, lalu menunjuk pada salah satu meja. "Itu appa."

Yesung menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk jemari lentik adik perempuannya. Menghela nafas kemudian menarik pelan tangan Kibum yang melingkar dilengannya. "Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan pelan menghampiri pria yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa orang dimeja bulat itu. Sesaat pria itu menoleh lalu melambai. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju keduanya.

"Appa pikir kalian tak datang." Diciumnya pipi Kibum dengan sayang meski wanita itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak menolak. Toh pria itu ayahnya sendiri.

"Pasang wajah cantikmu. Kau boleh tak menyukai appa. Tapi jangan disini." Pria tua bermarga Kim itu meraih tangan Kibum agar memeluk lengannya.

Yesung terkekeh dan memukul pelan kepala Kibum. Berjalan dibelakang adik dan ayahnya kembali menuju meja yang diduduki ayahnya.

"Ini anak-anakku."

Dengan senyum profesional Yesung menyalami satu persatu tamu yang ada. Begitu pula dengan Kibum meski Yesung yakin adiknya itu hanya setengah hati menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada tangan-tangan yang terulur.

Perbincangan itu hanya didominasi oleh Tuan Kim senior dan koleganya. Membicarakan pekerjaan dan perjanjian kerja yang Kibum tak mengerti. Diliriknya sang kakak lelaki yang sesekali tersenyum dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Menggerutu pelan, wanita itu mengaduk-aduk cake yang ada didepannya dengan garpu kecil.

Kibum masih tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Yesung. Dia tahu kakaknya itu menyukai dan memilih fotografi sebagai pekerjaannya. Tapi pria itu menolak ketika ayah mereka menawarinya untuk meneruskan rumah produksi milik keluarganya yang sudah menelurkan berpuluh-puluh model dan artis yang menaungi menejemen mereka.

Setidaknya Yesung akan tetap berada didunia hiburan dan memiliki jabatan tinggi. Bukan menjadi bawahan dengan penghasilan yang meski mencukupi kebutuhan keduanya tapi dengan jam kerja yang melebihi kapasitas pekerja pada umumnya. Ayahnya bahkan dengan sukarela memberikan usahanya itu sepenuhnya pada Yesung.

Ayahnya. Kibum melirik pria tua disebelahnya yang tengah tertawa keras.

Bukan. Kibum bukan membenci ayahnya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap menyayangi pria itu. Tapi mengingat kehidupan ayahnya yang begitu bebas, wanita itu menggeleng.

Ayahnya berubah sejak ibunya meninggal ketika Kibum kecil. Mungkin karena begitu kehilangan, ayahnya mencari kehangatan wanita lain diluar sana. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang memilih diam, Kibum remaja yang merasa tidak sependapat dengan sang ayah dan sering bertengkar, memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah besar penuh kenangannya dengan sang ibu dan memilih tinggal di apartemen. Yesung yang tak tega meninggalkan adiknya sendiri berinisiatif untuk ikut menemani Kibum ditempat tinggal barunya.

Wanita bermarga Kim itu tersadar dari lamunan saat merasakan rambutnya dirapikan oleh Yesung. Pria itu mengatur rambutnya agar menutupi bercak merah keunguan yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Melamunkan apa, nae dongsaeng?" Yesung mendekat dan berbisik ditelinganya.

Kibum menggeleng lalu menyuapkan cake dengan potongan kecil kemulutnya. "Tidak ada."

"Appa."

Perhatian teralihkan pada sesosok wanita muda yang berdiri disalah satu pria tua yang duduk disalah satu kursi. Pria tua itu tersenyum lalu mengenalkan sang wanita.

"Ah, tuan-tuan. Ini putri kecilku."

"Appa~" Wanita anggun itu merengek manja seraya tersenyum manis. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yuri, wanita itu mengambil tempat disebelah Yesung yang memang kosong.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana? Yuri cantik tidak?"

Kibum melirik mendengar godaan sang ayah untuk Yesung. Kakak lelakinya itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Yesung-ssi juga tampan."

Riuh rendah mengisi meja bundar itu. Pria-pria tua pemilik saham dan perusahaan besar saling menggoda Yesung dan Yuri yang terlihat mengulum senyum.

"Kau suka?" Tuan Kim kembali bertanya pada putranya.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya memperlihatkan senyum profesional dibibirnya.

Kibum terkikik. Jadi ini alasan Yesung mengajaknya kemari. Menjadikannya sebagai tameng dan teman agar tak merasa bosan kala digoda oleh kolega ayah mereka.

"Kami harus pulang." Yesung berdiri dan menarik tangan Kibum dengan pandangan penuh makna.

Kibum mengangguk lalu tersenyum sopan. "Maaf. Silahkan menikmati pestanya."

Ditemani dengan Tuan Kim senior, keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yuri?" Tuan Kim berjalan disamping Kibum yang terlihat menguap kecil. "Kau mengantuk?"

Kibum mengangguk lalu memeluk lengan ayahnya.

"Dia baik," jawab Yesung singkat. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi disaku celana.

"Menurutmu?" Tuan Kim mengelus pelan jemari putrinya. "Appa pikir jika Yesungie mau, mungkin saja mereka berjodoh."

Kibum berjengit kaget. "Ne?!"

Melihat senyum ayahnya dan reaksi Yesung yang tak menyangkal, Kibum yakin bahwa kakaknya itu tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan ayah mereka.

"Pikirkanlah, Yesungie." Tuan Kim menunduk agar bisa melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah duduk dimobil. Setelah mencium kening putrinya dengan sayang, pria tua itu melambai pada mobil Yesung yang menjauh.

.

.

"Oppa."

Kepala Kibum menyembul dari balik pintu. Kamar Yesung terlihat sepi. Hanya televisinya saja yang menyala.

"Mandi ya?"

Suara gemercik air terdengar samar. Mengangkat kedua bahunya, wanita itu masuk dan duduk diranjang Yesung.

"Kau disini?" Pria bercelana pendek dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan santai menuju lemari untuk mengambil kaos rumahannya.

"Kau tak cerita apapun padaku, oppa." Tanpa basa basi, Kibum pun tahu Yesung mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat lalu duduk disamping Kibum. Pria itu tahu manik hitam Kibum menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Appa menjodohkanmu?" Kibum menunduk untuk kembali memoles kukunya dengan nail polish berwarna peach. Menggantikan warna mutiara yang menghiasi kukunya beberapa hari ini.

Yesung mengangguk. "Sudah beberapa kali."

"Ne?!" Kibum memukul lengan kakaknya keras. "Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Kibum menggeram kesal pada pribadi Yesung yang begitu tertutup. Membuat pria itu selalu memendam sendiri perasaannya dan tak mau orang lain tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Appa memintaku segera menikah." Pria itu meraih botol kecil berisi cat kuku yang Kibum sodorkan. "Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan."

"Tapi kan kau sudah punya Ryeowookie."

Kibum mengernyit bingung ketika kakaknya berhenti memoles kukunya sesaat. Pria itu menghela nafasnya lalu kembali meratakan cat kuku dijemari adiknya. "Ya. Aku sudah punya dia."

"Ada apa?" Kibum sadar ada perubahan diraut wajah dan mood Yesung. "Kau bertengkar?"

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengernyitkan kening dan memandang wajah polos adiknya.

'Apa Ryeowook belum cerita?' Batin pria itu bicara.

Yesung mengamati hasil polesannya dijemari adiknya. Meski dia pria, ketiadaan ibu mereka sejak lama membuat Yesung harus bisa menempatkan diri sebagai orang tua dan teman untuk Kibum. Tak heran kadang Kibum meminta bantuannya dalam hal-hal yang berbau wanita. Seperti nail polish ini.

"Yah." Yesung menutup botol kecil berisi cat kuku itu. "Hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman."

"Kesalahpahaman?" Kibum meniup kuku lentiknya. "Apa?"

Yesung berdecak kesal mendapati adiknya yang selalu ingin tahu. "Nanti dia pasti akan cerita padamu."

Kibum mencibir. "Kau tahu, kalau kau menyakitinya, Kangin oppa akan menghajarmu, oppa."

"Aku tahu." Yesung berbaring dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Aku akan menemui Ryeowook besok."

"Melamarnya?" Kibum bertanya jahil dan berbaring diperut kakak lelakinya. "Bukankah appa memintamu menikah?"

"Kalau benar aku melamarnya, kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!" Kibum mengangkat tangannya seakan menggapai langit-langit kamar. "Selain dia temanku, dia juga baik dan cocok denganmu. Kau dingin dan dia hangat."

Yesung menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. "Aku bukan pria dingin."

"Ya. Kau dingin, oppa." Putus Kibum mutlak. "Kau mencintainya kan?"

Yesung terdiam. Memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kibum. "Ya. Aku mencintainya."

"Nah!" Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Yesung tengah memejamkan mata. "Bagaimana?"

Yesung terdiam.

"Apa appa benar-benar memintamu menikah?" Kibum bangkit dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar pelan. "Dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Tidak sih." Yesung membuka mata. "Tapi appa mengancamku."

"Huh?" Kibum mengernyit dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya keatas meja. "Mengancam bagaimana?"

"Appa punya saham besar dikantorku sekarang. Jika aku tak menurutinya, dia akan mengambil sikap untuk menghalangi pekerjaanku." Yesung menggeram berat. "Ini yang aku tak suka dari appa. Dia selalu bersikeras kita mengikuti kemauannya."

Kibum berbaring disamping Yesung dan memeluk guling yang ada di ranjang.

"Appa memintaku menikah sekarang jika aku masih mau bekerja sesuai dengan keinginanku. Sepertinya ini karena aku selalu menolak untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya."

"Kenapa kau tak mau?" Kibum mengernyit heran. "Bukankah itu bagus? Perusahaan appa sudah cukup besar kan?"

"Karena itu." Yesung menyentil hidung adiknya. "Orang-orang akan menganggap aku hanya memanfaatkan kesuksesan appa."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah." Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "Kau dan Siwon sendiri bagaimana?"

Yesung terkekeh mendapati wajah adiknya merona.

"Dia sedang menabung."

"Baguslah. Aku tak mau adikku hidup kesusahan."

Kibum memukul lengan kakaknya main-main. "Oppa!"

"Sudah. Sana tidur."

Kibum mencibir pelan lalu memejamkan matanya. Membelakangi Yesung yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidur disini?"

.

.

"Aku belum siap, eonnie."

Ryeowook memutar manik matanya. Memandang kesal pada Yoona yang memegang lengannya kuat.

Sesuai janji, Ryeowook akan mengantar Yoona pulang kerumah. Setelah menjenguk Jessica yang tengah dirawat dirumah sakit, dengan taksi keduanya kini sudah berada didepan gerbang rumah mereka.

Berbicara tentang Jessica, wanita itu kini mulai membaik pasca pemerkosaan yang dialaminya. Dukungan keluarga dan teman-teman yang besar membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tersangkanya pun kini tengah berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib. Membuat Ryeowook bernafas lega dan berulang kali menasihati Yoona agar tak salah lagi dalam melangkah.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah, Yoona-ya." Ryeowook sedikit menyeret tangan Yoona. "Eomma tak akan marah padamu."

"Aku tak masalah dengan eomma."

"Kangin oppa?"

Yoona mengangguk.

Ryeowook kembali memutar matanya bosan. "Dia tak akan marah. Aku janji."

Perlu kekuatan besar agar bisa menarik Yoona masuk kedalam. Saling seret menyeret terjadi diantara keduanya. Sebelum suara mobil yang masuk kehalaman rumah mengalihkan perhatian.

Yoona berjengit kaget dan bersembunyi dibelakang Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkikik geli dan menjitak pelan kepala adik perempuannya itu.

"Apa kubilang. Kalau dari tadi kita sudah masuk kedalam, kau tak akan bertemu oppa."

Yoona masih saja menunduk seraya menggerutu pelan.

"Kau disini?" Pria itu berjalan kearah keduanya dengan tas besar disalah satu bahunya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Ryeowook menebak jika kakak lelakinya itu baru pulang dari gym.

"Ne. Baru saja sampai."

Kangin melirik adik bungsunya yang berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook. Gadis boyish itu terlihat sangar dan manis secara bersamaan.

Melihat Yoona tentu saja dia tak terkejut. Ryeowook sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa Yoona sudah ditemukan.

"Masuklah."

Pria itu membuka pintu ganda rumah mereka. Dengan langkah ringan pria itu masuk dan memanggil ibunya.

"Kau lihat? Oppa tak marah kan?"

Yoona meringis.

.

.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya heran saat menemukan seorang pria tengah berdiri didepan flatnya. Berjalan pelan dan mendekat, Ryeowook bersiap-siap untuk membalikkan badannya saat tahu siapa pria yang tengah menunggunya itu.

"Baby!"

Ryeowook berjengit mendengar panggilannya dan terus melangkah cepat menghindar.

"Hei!"

Lengan kekar itu berhasil menahannya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku."

Ryeowook diam. Beberapa tetangga yang merasa terganggu mengintip dari balik pintu. Mengerti bahwa tak baik untuk bicara diluar dan menarik perhatian, Ryeowook menyeret lengan Yesung untuk masuk kedalam flatnya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Ryeowook bersedekap. Bahkan kini mereka masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aku tak menyangkal. Yang Yoona katakan memang benar." Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. "Maafkan aku."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kangin oppa?"

"Aku akan jelaskan." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kami memang sama-sama menyukai Leeteuk noona."

Ryeowook mengernyit. Hantinya terasa panas dan cemburu. Tentu saja. Yesung kini kekasihnya. Mendengarnya bicara tentang wanita lain cukup membuatnya tak senang. Terlebih itu adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku berusaha mendapatkannya. Tapi cara yang kugunakan salah. Aku pikir Kangin akan menyerah dan lebih fokus pada karirnya dari pada mengejar Leeteuk noona."

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Tapi aku salah. Dia dan Leeteuk noona malah semakin dekat. Kangin tahu aku yang menyebarkan rumor tak enak tentang dirinya. Tapi dia diam saja dan tak pernah menuntutku. Saat itu aku sadar semuanya salah."

Ryeowook merasa jemarinya menghangat. Yesung menggenggamnya erat.

"Kami sudah saling memaafkan. Hanya saja canggung rasanya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan baik seperti dulu."

Hening melanda keduanya. Yesung masih menatap Ryeowook tanpa kedip. Berharap wanita itu mau memaafkannya.

"Aku tak pernah seperti itu lagi. Sejak bertemu denganmu. Aku janji akan menjadi yang terbaik."

Ryeowook diam. Dipandangnya manik Yesung yang menyorotkan sinar keputusasaan.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Akhirnya suara wanita itu terdengar.

"Sangat." Yesung mengangguk kuat. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya setelah selama ini tak pernah menyuarakan kalimat itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak percaya. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Pulanglah."

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Ne?!"

"Aku bilang pulang." Ryeowook membuka pintu dan mendorong tubuh Yesung keluar dari flatnya.

"Baby!"

Teriakan Yesung masih dapat Ryeowook dengar. Menggedor penuh tenaga pada pintu coklat yang ada dibalik punggungnya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Mengusap kasar pada air mata yang tanpa izin darinya mengalir pelan dipipinya yang putih. Dalam kegelapan malam, wanita itu meringkuk diatas ranjang. Mengacuhkan keributan yang terjadi didepan flatnya.

.

.

Yesung memukul keras setir mobilnya. Menggeram kesal sembari beberapa kali berteriak tertahan. Tak diperdulikannya ujung bibirnya yang pecah akibat hantaman kepalan tangan satpam flat Ryeowook. Lengannya membiru dan pelipisnya memar. Memejamkan mata, Yesung merebahkan kepalanya disandaran bangku pengemudi.

"Sial!"

Dia tak tahu kapan satpam berbadan besar itu datang dan tiba-tiba menarik kerah belakangnya. Dia sadar teriakan dan gedorannya dipintu flat Ryeowook akan menarik perhatian tetangga kekasihnya itu. Yesung pikir Ryeowook mungkin akan keluar dan mendiamkannya agar tak menganggu. Tapi malah kepalan pria berkumis tebal yang menutupi mulutnya.

Pria itu tak berniat pulang. Diambilnya dengan kasar tisu yang tersedia di mobilnya. Membasahinya sedikit dengan air mineral, dia harap itu akan meredakan rasa perih yang kini mulai menjalar diwajahnya.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Siang itu entah sudah hari keberapa Yesung selalu menunggu Ryeowook. Bila tak ada pekerjaan dikantor, pria itu memarkirkan mobil hitamnya ditepi jalan dan menunggu kekasihnya terlihat.

Wanita itu tak acuh. Membuat Yesung kesal dan menarik kasar lengan wanita mungil itu.

"Aku tak suka diacuhkan."

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat. Dia bisa melihat sisa-sisa memar diwajah tampan Yesung. Kang haelmoni, tetangganya, menceritakan kejadian malam itu.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Kerumahmu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku antar." Yesung berniat menarik kembali tangan Ryeowook. Tapi wanita itu menahannya.

"Tidak usah."

"Aku ingin bertemu ibumu."

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Berkenalan."

Ryeowook tertawa miris. "Tak perlu."

"Aku tak suka kau menolak." Dengan seddikit paksaan, Yesung menyeret Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

"Jadi, Yesung-ssi, sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?"

Yesung meletakkan gelas tehnya dan tersenyum sopan. "Sudah lama. Ryeowookie teman adikku, eommonim."

Ibu Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. Diliriknya Kangin yang terdiam sejak Yesung datang kerumah mereka dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih putrinya. Ryeowook sendiri pun tak banyak bicara. Sedangkan putri bungsunya malah melihat Yesung dengan tatapan tajam yang wanita itu sendiri bingung menafsirkannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Wanita dengan tiga anak itu membelalak heran mendengar pertanyaan putri bungsunya. "Yoona-ya, jaga ucapanmu."

Yoona menghela nafas bosan dan merebahkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. "Aku hanya ingin tahu mau apa pria ini mendatangi eomma."

"Berkenalan." Yesung tersenyum miris mendapati sambutan yang tak baik. "Aku ingin berkenalan saja dengan ibumu, Yoona-ya."

Ibu Ryeowook tersenyum. Mengelus lengan Yoona yang terlipat didepan dada. "Maafkan Yoona ne?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Tak apa, eommonim."

Hening sesaat sebelum wanita paling tua itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Eomma tak keberatan jika Ryeowook berteman dengan siapa saja." Wanita itu menatap putri tertuanya. "Tapi untuk hubungan yang lebih jauh dan serius, eomma pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat."

Yesung terdiam. Menggigit bibirnya penuh kekhawatiran. Bukankah ini bisa dikatakan sebagai penolakan secara halus?

"Eomma hanya menganggap setiap pria yang dekat dengan Ryeowookie hanyalah teman biasa." Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Yesung. "Tak lebih."

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Habis sudah. Ryeowook tak mau bicara padanya. Dia yakin benih kebencian pasti sudah mulai tumbuh subur dihati kekasihnya itu. Kini, keluarga Ryeowook pun tak memberikan restu pada hubungannya. Apa yang bisa diharapkannya?

Kekasih.

Dipandangnya Ryeowook yang masih tak mau menatapnya. Masih pantaskah dia menyebut Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya?

"Aku pamit pulang, eommonim."

.

.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Ryeowook membuang muka. "Entahlah."

Wanita berstatus ibu dari tiga anak itu menghela nafasnya. "Yesungie pria yang baik. Hanya saja,"

Ucapan ibunya yang terpotong menarik perhatian anggota keluarga lain yang masih belum beranjak dari duduknya sejak kepergian Yesung.

"Eomma mengenal ayahnya. Kesan eomma pada ayahnya tak begitu baik. Eomma hanya tak mau masalah keluarganya nanti akan memberatkanmu, sayang."

Ryeowook menegang.

"Jadi, daripada dengan Yesungie, mungkin kau bisa memilih pria lain dari keluarga yang lebih baik, Ryeowookie."

To Be Continue

Meringis. Ini nyinetron.

Ini kok jadi begini ya? Kurang pede dengan chap ini. Tapi saya sudah memaksimalkan kemampuan yang saya punya.

Oke. Saya suka dengan sisi gelap Yesung. Jadi saya lebih suka membuat fic dengan Yesung sebagai tokoh utama dan punya sisi kelam. Karena itulah yang bikin saya tergila-gila pada Kim Jongwoon .

Say thanks to : Ikke R. Wook, 8687, piyooo, AJoyers, EvilBunny Cho, Yulia CloudSomnia, qithienfivedhie, Devi AF, tarry24792, hyukjae lee, hana ryeong9, Vowie, KekasihYesung, sushimakipark, babyyming, littleyewook, Guest, yoon HyunWoon, abilhikmah, jung hyo ra, PurpleAddict, Kim Jongmi, Greycells Lya, Sibumxoxo, Tabiwook, Heldamagnae, .16, Guest 2, Kim Sooyeon, linsikyu, dwiihae, kim jae in elf1004, EternalClouds2421, laely zuhry, niisaa9, dyahYWS, , cha demon, Wonbum, kyungie, 13love, babyryou, raerimchoi, fieeloving13, ryeofha2125, R'Rin4869, 1, L'Affect, hanazawa kay, nova137, ChoFanni, hyunyoung, Jang Taeyoung, Guest 3, jongwookie, clouds54, MeyMey8495, parkhyun, meidi96, nurichan4, KimSangJoon36, reaRelf, and Kirefa.

Buat hyukjae lee, maksud kamu tanda perbincangan di tempat apa ya chingu?

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama. Nama yang tidak tercantum itu biasanya kesalahan dari sistem. Entah kenapa terkadang di draft saya nama pereview tersebut ada. Tapi dihalaman ficnya malah menghilang. Saran saya, mungkin lebih baik tidak menggunakan penname dengan tanda titik yang tak diberi spasi setelahnya. Jika ingin menggunakan tanda baca tersebut, mohon sertakan spasi setelahnya agar bisa terbaca oleh sistem *bahasa ribet

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Lovelife / Chapter 6

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Youngwoon, OC

Rated : T (Untuk chap ini)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kibum menyimpan sepatunya di rak yang diletakkan didekat pintu masuk. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat sepasang sepatu kulit hitam yang dia yakin sangat mahal dan sepasang sepatu perempuan dengan hak cukup tinggi yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Oppa?" panggilnya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Matanya memutar bosan dan wajahnya terlihat kesal saat tahu siapa tamu yang tengah berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya. Langkahnya mendadak lesu. Tanpa menyapa, Kibum melenggang menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas. Memenuhinya dengan air dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Kibummie."

Suara baritone milik kakak prianya membuatnya mau tak mau menjawab. "Hm?"

"Kemari."

Langkah Kibum yang ogah-ogahan membuat Yesung dan kedua tamunya terkikik pelan. Mengabaikan wajah adiknya yang mengernyit kesal, Yesung mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut lembut Kibum.

Pria tua yang duduk di sofa panjang itu memajukan tubuhnya. "Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan."

Wajah Kibum terlihat tertarik ingin tahu. Matanya melirik sesosok wanita yang tak muda lagi. Yang Kibum kenal sebagai Sekretaris Park. Sekretaris ayahnya. "Apa?"

"Appa akan menikah."

"Ne?!"

Yesung tertawa kecil lalu menepuk kepala adiknya yang terlihat sangat shock. Sama dengan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu saat mendengar keinginan ayahnya itu.

"Appa yakin?" Kibum mendelik dan menunjuk Sekretaris Park. "Dengan Park ahjumma?"

"Tepat." Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Terkejut? Aku juga."

Sekretaris Park bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut didepan Kibum yang masih ternganga. "Kau mengizinkan?"

Kibum bukannya baru sehari dua hari kenal dengan Sekretaris Park. Wanita itu sudah menjadi sekretaris ayahnya sejak dia sekolah dasar. Sesekali wanita itu menggantikan posisi ibu yang terkadang dirindukannya. Masa-masa remajanya pun terbantu oleh adanya Sekretaris Park. Mengingat Kibum hidup hanya dikelilingi oleh pria yang belum tentu paham masalah wanita.

Hubungan Kibum dan Sekretaris Park tak sedingin hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Bisa dibilang, dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, Kibum lebih percaya pada wanita itu. Bertahun-tahun Kibum mengenal Sekretaris Park, hanya beberapa kali mereka berselisih paham. Dan dengan kesabaran yang Sekretaris Park miliki, tak sampai sehari keduanya kembali bertegur sapa dan berbincang santai.

"Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar dengan Yesung oppa?" Kibum menatap kakaknya penuh permohonan. Mengabaikan wanita yang menggenggam tangannya. "Please?"

"Oke." Tanpa basa basi Yesung beranjak. Agaknya pria itu pun berniat untuk bertukar pikiran dengan sang adik.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, oppa?" tanya Kibum sesampainya mereka dikamar Yesung.

"Hm?" Pria itu duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Aku tak masalah. Aku suka dengan Park ahjumma. Mungkin saja appa tak lagi bermain dengan wanita lain diluar sana jika sudah menikah."

Kibum berjengit geli mendengar pendapat Yesung. Membayangkan kehidupan bebas ayahnya selama ini selalu membuat Kibum menggelengkan kepala seraya mengelus dada.

"Oppa yakin?"

"Park ahjumma sudah lama mengenal appa. Jika beliau bersedia menikah, berarti Park ahjumma benar-benar mencintai appa dan menerima appa apa adanya." Yesung menatap adiknya penuh perhatian. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Membuat Yesung menghela nafas dan bangkit untuk memeluk Kibum yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Mengertilah. Appa sudah sekian lama hidup sendiri dan berpetualang. Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan agar appa kembali menjadi appa yang kau harapkan. Menjadi appa dimana ketika kita masih menjadi keluarga yang lengkap dan bahagia."

Kibum memukul pelan dada kakak prianya. "Aku merindukan appa yang dulu."

Yesung mengecup kepala Kibum. Membelai rambut hitam milik adiknya itu. "Aku juga."

"Jadi, kita setuju?" Yesung mengangkat dagu Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Kita akan beri mereka restu."

.

.

Kilauan matahari menyelimuti kamar tidur di lantai dua itu. Buku-buku, kebanyakan novel romantis, menumpuk disalah satu meja. Angin lembut yang berhembus menyibakkan tirai putih dengan bordir bunga matahari yang menutupi jendela meski tak menghalangi matahari menyinari kamar tidur dominasi warna cerah itu. Hiasan lucu berbaris rapi di rak kayu yang diletakkan disudut kamar.

Ranjang dengan seprai kuning cerah itu terlihat berantakan. Selimut yang seharusnya terlipat rapi kini bergumul menutupi sesosok tubuh yang tak berniat untuk bangun meski waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Walaupun matahari bersinar terik, selimut tebal itu tak beranjak dari tubuh sang pemilik kamar.

Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat dibalik selimut. Memerah dengan butiran keringat menghiasi pelipisnya. Mengalir pelan dipipi dan berakhir di bantal. Membuatnya geli namun tak disekanya. Nafasnya memburu dengan igauan dan kernyitan di dahi.

Manik coklat gelapnya terlihat ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dan membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka karena kedua tangannya memegang sisi nampan.

"Wookie."

Kedua bola kembar itu mengerjap pelan sebagai jawaban. Menatap lurus sang ibu yang tengah meletakkan nampan dimeja samping ranjang.

"Bangun dulu. Makan nak."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan dengan pelan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh hangat putri tertuanya hingga sebatas perut. Disekanya keringat yang kembali mengalir dileher sang buah hati. Lalu perlahan mendudukkan Ryeowook dengan bersandarkan kepala ranjang.

Ryeowook melenguh pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa panas dan kepalanya pusing. Matanya mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kondisi kamarnya sendiri. Tubuhnya panas dan dingin secara bersamaan.

"Mau makan atau ganti baju dulu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Membuat rambut berantakannya bergerak kesana kemari. "Lidahku pahit, eomma."

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu mengambil cangkir dari atas nampan yang dibawanya tadi. "Minum dulu tehnya. Supaya lidahmu tak terlalu pahit. Nanti eomma akan gantikan bajumu. Baru kau makan. Ne?"

Ryeowook menyesap sedikit teh hangatnya. Kedua alisnya menyatu saat minuman manis itu bertemu dengan lidahnya yang sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. "Pahit."

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh. Mengambil sepasang pakaian ganti dari lemari sang putri lalu menutup pintu. Duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuh Ryeowook seluruhnya.

"Kepalamu masih pusing, sayang?" Ny. Kim membuka satu persatu pakaian Ryeowook. Mengambil handuk basah yang sudah disiapkannya dan dengan sigap menyapukannya pada tubuh berkeringat sang putri.

Wanita berumur 22 tahun itu mengangguk lemah. Membiarkan sang ibu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sesuka hati. Sempat menggigil sesaat saat air hangat dari handuk basah itu masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Kau jarang sakit. Kenapa sekarang bisa demam?" Ny. Kim mengernyit heran seraya memakaikan kembali pakaian Ryeowook. Sesekali memijat lengan Ryeowook yang terkulai lemah.

"Mana kutahu. Aku kan juga tak mau sakit, eomma." Ryeowook menggerutu pelan lalu merebahkan kepalanya disandaran ranjang. Membuka mulut saat sendok berisi bubur hangat buatan sang ibu disodorkan kehadapannya.

"Yakin tak mau ke dokter?"

Menggeleng pelan, Ryeowook mengusapkan telapak tangan ke dahinya sendiri. Mengira-ngira seberapa tinggi suhu tubuhnya. "Tidak usah. Aku istirahat saja."

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Huh?"

"Mungkin ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai-sampai membuatmu sakit begini."

Bubur hangat itu sudah cukup memenuhi lambung Ryeowook. Membuatnya menggeleng ketika sang ibu memaksanya makan meski kedua manik wanita paruh baya itu mendelik tajam.

"Tidak ada." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Menolak suapan dari ibunya. "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Baiklah." Ny. Kim menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral dan sebutir obat penurun panas. "Minum obatmu dan tidurlah. Eomma akan kembali kekantor. Kanginnie ada dirumah. Panggil dia jika kau perlu sesuatu."

Sebelum ibunya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kamar, wanita paruh baya yang masih saja cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu, sayang. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, berusahalah untuk mendapatkannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Eomma akan mendukungmu."

Suasana kamar kembali sepi. Ryeowook sudah membaringkan tubuhnya meski tak ada keinginan untuk memejamkan mata. Menghela nafasnya yang terasa panas, wanita itu membalikkan badan menghadap langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan ucapan sang ibu sesaat lalu. Kemarin ibunya mengatakan bahwa dibandingkan Yesung, masih banyak pria lain diluar sana. Lalu kenapa sekarang mendukungnya? Ibunya sendiri tahu bahwa hanya Yesung yang dicintainya. Bukan pria lain.

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Ucapan Yesung saat itu kembali hadir memenuhi benaknya.

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook menggumam.

"_Aku berubah sejak bertemu denganmu."_

Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar berat. "Babo. Yesung oppa babo."

Matanya terpejam. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang tengah menggeluti hati kecilnya. Telunjuknya bergerak dipermukaan guling yang dipeluknya. Bergerak perlahan tanpa sadar mengukir nama sang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Wajah Ryeowook merona. Meski rasa benci menjadi sebagian perasaannya, namun rasa cinta itu masih tetap ada. Tak bisa sepenuhnya hilang dalam waktu sekejap. Terjadi pergolakan batin dalam dirinya. Menambah kepenatan yang sedari tadi menaungi kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaiku ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Meski kepalanya pusing tanpa bisa dicegah, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kehadiran sahabatnya itu menjadi suatu hiburan kala sakit menyerangnya seperti ini. Sore hari suasana kamarnya seakan hidup dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun beserta kekasihnya.

"Untung saja kau sedang ada dirumah. Kalau kau di flat, siapa yang merawatmu? Bisa-bisa kau sudah membusuk baru ketahuan."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Ryeowook mengambil bantal dan melemparnya tepat kewajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Jika aku mati aku akan mendatangimu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tak takut denganmu."

Pria itu bangkit dan mengambil sepotong cookies diatas meja belajar Ryeowook. Menyuapkannya kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya cepat. "Kau mau Ming?"

Sungmin yang duduk dipinggir ranjang Ryeowook menggeleng. Telapak tangannya terulur untuk meraba kening Ryeowook. "Masih panas."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Hanya turun beberapa derajat."

"Apa kau kehujanan?" Sungmin bertanya perhatian.

"Tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng. Membenarkan posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Mungkin kelelahan."

"Kelelahan?" Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi belajar Ryeowook menyesap tehnya. "Karena apa?"

Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Disamping sifat kasarnya, Kyuhyun itu cerewet. "Karena memikirkanmu."

"Memikirkanku?" Kyuhyun mendengus geli. "Jangan bercanda. Sungmin bisa marah jika ada wanita lain yang memikirkanku. Dia bisa cemburu."

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menoleh menghadap Ryeowook seraya mencibir. "Yang ada dia yang sangat pencemburu."

Ryeowook terkikik. "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Lee Sungmin, jangan membicarakan hal aneh tentangku. Kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya nanti malam jika kau melakukannya," ancam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kembali terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menampakkan wajah kesal. Obrolan ringan penuh canda tawa mereka terus berlangsung hingga matahari tak lagi menerangi kamar Ryeowook. Digantikan dengan gemerlapnya rembulan malam.

Dengan sedikit paksaan dan tatapan memohon Ryeowook, pasangan itu bersedia untuk tinggal lebih lama dan menemaninya untuk makan malam. Jika tak ingat harus beristirahat, Ryeowook sanggup untuk menahan keduanya untuk lebih lama menemaninya. Berusaha menekan rasa pusing di kepalanya akibat demam yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Kami akan kemari lagi lain kali." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"Cepat sembuh!"

Ryeowook tahu, meski terkesan kasar, Kyuhyun mengucapkannya penuh perhatian. Mengangguk lemah, Ryeowook melambai pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Wookie."

Ryeowook yang baru saja berbaring kembali duduk melihat kakak prianya masuk kekamar sembari membawa nampan kecil.

"Minum obatmu dulu."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberi tempat pada Kangin. Pria itu meletakkan obat diatas telapak tangan Ryeowook dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral.

"Masih pusing?"

"Sedikit." Ryeowook meletakkan kembali gelasnya diatas nampan. Suasana hening terjadi setelahnya. Ryeowook melirik Kangin yang tengah memandang langit hitam dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Yesung hyung..."

Ryeowook memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kangin yang belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Ya." Ryeowook memandang manik kelam Kangin yang kini menatapnya. Ryeowook tak begitu yakin dengan tatapan itu. Tapi yang dia tahu pasti, tak ada emosi yang berlebih dari balik mata itu.

Hati kecil Ryeowook tergelitik untuk menanyakan hal yang pernah terjadi pada kedua pria penting dalam hidupnya itu. Meski Yesung mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dan Kangin kini membaik, tapi tentu saja konfirmasi Kangin juga ingin didengarnya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Hm?" Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya. "Ya. Mungkin begitu."

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tak begitu yakin dengan jawabanmu?" Kangin menyamankan posisi duduknya. Berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang memainkan jemari kecilnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini." Ryeowook menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Kangin mengambil guling diatas ranjang dan memeluk benda panjang itu. "Kalau kau mau."

Ryeowook menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan bingung. Haruskah Ryeowook bertanya pada Kangin perihal kejadian diantara dia dan Yesung di masa lalu? Ryeowook juga ingin tahu pendapat Kangin tentang hubungannya dengan Yesung. Kangin tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan saat Yesung datang kerumah mereka saat itu. Cukup aneh untuk dua orang yang pernah berselisih di masa lalu.

"Kau dan Yesung oppa..."

"Hm?"

Ryeowook kembali meragu. "Dulu, ada apa?"

Kangin terdiam seraya memandang Ryeowook penuh selidik. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kangin cukup paham untuk tahu kearah mana perbincangan mereka.

"Yoona yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Itu sudah lama." Kangin menerawang. "Yang pasti, aku tak akan menuntutnya karena itu. Aku tak suka membesarkan masalah. Jika kami berdua sudah saling memaafkan, lebih baik untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi kan?"

"Tapi bukankah kau adalah orang yang paling dirugikan, oppa?"

"Ya. Itu pasti." Kangin tertawa kecil. Pria itu terlihat begitu dewasa dimata Ryeowook.

"Tapi berkat kejadian dulu, meski aku sempat terpuruk, justru membuatku semakin bekerja keras. Mungkin kau tak akan pernah puas pada penjelasanku. Tapi kau harus tahu. Ada beberapa hal dimana setiap orang lebih suka untuk menerima semua yang telah terjadi tanpa banyak menuntut untuk mendapatkan penjelasan."

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Jangan melihat kebelakang. Yesung hyung pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dia manusia. Itu wajar. Sejak itu meski kami tak pernah bertegur sapa kecuali dalam hal pekerjaan, tapi aku tahu dia benar-benar menyesal. Setelahnya aku tak pernah lagi mendengarnya berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Sampai aku mendengarnya menjadi kekasihmu." Kangin tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Kau tak marah?" Ryeowook memandang Kangin takut-takut.

"Marah?" Kangin tergelak. "Tidak. Aku tak marah. Sebenarnya Yesung hyung orang yang baik. Jangan meragukannya lagi."

"Kau seperti sedang menjodohkanku, oppa." Ryeowook merona malu bercampur kesal. Secara tak langsung ucapan Kangin mengisyaratkan bahwa Ryeowook kini tak perlu takut lagi untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta yang dia miliki pada Yesung.

Kangin menggedikkan bahu seraya tersenyum. "Mungkin seperti itu."

Bunyi dering ponsel Ryeowook mendominasi suara dikamar itu. Kangin meraba ranjang yang sedang didudukinya saat merasakan ada getaran kecil di bokongnya. Dengan cengirannya, pria itu menyerahkan sang ponsel pada pemiliknya setelah melirik id caller di layar. "Temanmu."

Ryeowook mendengus pelan. Bisa hancur jika ponselnya terlalu lama diduduki Kangin. Pria itu besar bagai beruang.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Ryeowookie."_

"Ne?" Ryeowook melirik Kangin yang dengan isyarat tubuh menunjukkan bahwa dia akan keluar kamar. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ada apa Kibummie?"

"_Kyuhyun baru saja bilang padaku. Kenapa kau memberitahu dia bahwa kau sakit tapi tak mengatakannya padaku?"_

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring miring. "Maaf, Kibummie."

Ryeowook memilin ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. Merasa bersalah tak memberitahukan keadaannya pada sahabat terbaiknya. Jika Kyuhyun tak menghubunginya karena ingin mengunjunginya di flat, mungkin diapun tak akan memberitahu pria itu. Ryeowook tak ingin sahabatnya direpotkan oleh dirinya.

Terdengar helaan nafas diujung telepon. _"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

"Sudah lebih baik." Ryeowook mengatur bantal agar menjadi sandaran antara punggung dan dinding dingin kamarnya. "Kau dimana, Kibummie? Kenapa berisik sekali?"

Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Beberapa saat lalu hanya suara Kibum yang didengarnya. Namun kini beberapa suara lain ikut masuk kedalam telepon.

"_Oh."_

Terdengar gesekan kayu, mungkin meja, yang beradu dengan lantai. Terdengar jelas di telinga Ryeowook.

"_Aku dirumah. Akan ada perayaan. Karena itu aku menghubungimu. Mungkin aku tak sempat untuk menjengukmu. Aku akan sibuk beberapa hari ke depan."_

"Tak apa." Sebenarnya Ryeowook kecewa. "Ada perayaan apa?"

"_Hm? Sebentar, Ryeowookie."_

Ryeowook menunggu. Kibum sepertinya tengah bicara dengan orang lain. Sayup-sayup Ryeowook dapat mendengarnya.

"_Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu."_

Kini suasana hening kembali. Kibum mungkin sudah menyingkir ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Apa?" Ryeowook terdengar penasaran.

"_Ayahku akan menikah."_

"Ne?!"

Kibum tertawa keras. Bahkan sahabatnya itu pun begitu terkejut. Seperti dirinya. _"Ya. Kau tak salah dengar, sayangku. Ayahku akan menikah. Aku ingin bicara banyak padamu. Tapi kau harus istirahat. Aku dan Siwonnie juga harus mengurus beberapa keperluan untuk pernikahan appa."_

Ryeowook mendengus pelan. Tak rela mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kibum. "Ne. Baiklah. Kau harus menceritakan pesta ayahmu itu."

Kibum kembali tertawa. _"Aku tak perlu menceritakannya. Kau pasti akan datang nanti. Yesung oppa membutuhkanmu sebagai pendampingnya. Dia bisa mati cemburu melihat aku bersama Siwonnie dan ayahku bersama calon istrinya nanti."_

Wajah Ryeowook merona mendengar Kibum menyebutnya pendamping Yesung.

"_Jaljayo, Ryeowookie."_

.

.

"Sebentar."

Wanita berstatus ibu dari 3 anak itu mengelap kedua tangannya ke apron biru yang dipakainya. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ini masih pagi." Wanita paruh baya itu bergumam seraya melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Ny. Kim tengah memasak sarapan saat bel pintu terdengar meraung-raung. Ketiga buah hatinya belum ada yang menampakkan diri. Jelas sudah harus dirinya sendiri yang membukakan pintu. Tak ada maid dirumah mereka. Beruntung masakannya bisa ditinggal.

"Selamat pagi, eommonim."

Ny. Kim tersenyum ramah. Pria muda didepannya membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat.

"Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi seperti ini."

Ucapan ramah dari pria tersebut tak lantas meruntuhkan senyum di bibir wanita itu. "Tak apa, Yesungie. Masuklah."

Yesung bersyukur di dalam hati. Kunjungannya tak mendapat penolakan meski kunjungannya yang pertama berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Memakai sandal rumah yang disediakan, Yesung berjalan mengikuti sang tuan rumah menuju dapur.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yesung datang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Selain memang memiliki keperluan dengan pemilik rumah, kabar yang diterimanya dari sang dongsaeng malam tadi membuatnya tak tenang. Kekasihnya tengah sakit. Siapa yang tak khawatir?

"Duduklah." Ny. Kim menunjuk meja makan yang berada satu ruangan dengan dapur. Mau tak mau meski ada tamu, wanita cantik itu tetap harus menyelesaikan masakannya kan?

"Eomma sambil memasak, tak apa kan?" Sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum seraya menuangkan kopi dicangkir yang diletakkan didepan tamunya.

Hati Yesung berdesir hangat mendengar panggilan 'eomma' yang disebutkan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Bila boleh dikatakan percaya diri, Yesung merasa dirinya sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga kecil itu.

"Tak apa, eommonim."

"Jadi," Ny. Kim berbalik dan mengaduk masakannya di panci. "Ada apa sampai kau harus datang pagi seperti ini?"

"Ah." Yesung merogoh saku dalam jaket yang dikenakannya. "Appa menitipkan ini untuk eommonim."

"Huh?" Ny. Kim berbalik dan mendapatkan sebuah kartu undangan diatas meja makan. "Pernikahan?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Eommonim kenal appaku? Aku cukup terkejut saat apa memberikan list tamu undangan padaku."

Ny. Kim tertawa kecil. "Kami pernah satu sekolah. Hanya saja tak terlalu akrab. Beberapa kali juga appamu meminta bantuan eomma untuk properti ketika perusahaan kalian membutuhkan."

Yesung tak ambil bagian dalam perusahaan entertainment ayahnya. Jadi pria itu hanya mengangguk mencoba memahami. Keluarga Ryeowook memiliki bisnis properti. Semacam simbiosis mutualisme diantara keduanya.

"Eomma terkejut appamu menikah lagi." Ny. Kim membolak balik undangan di tangannya. "Tak menyangka saja."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Mengerti bahwa ibu kekasihnya itu sudah tahu tingkah laku pria Kim senior yang berstatus ayahnya. "Eommonim sudah mengenal appaku sejak lama kan?"

Ny. Kim mengangguk. "Karena itu eomma terkejut."

"Sepertinya appa sudah bertobat."

Ny. Kim tertawa. Mengacak sesaat rambut kehitaman Yesung. "Semoga saja."

"Hyung?"

Kangin membulatkan matanya bingung mendapati Yesung berada dirumahnya pagi ini. Pria muda yang memakai pakaian rumahan itu melangkah ragu memasuki dapur.

"Ah, Kanginnie? Yesungie baru saja datang. Menjenguk adikmu dan ingin sarapan bersama kita disini."

Baik Kangin maupun Yesung sama-sama mengangkat alisnya terkejut. Seingat Yesung, dia sama sekali tak menyebutkan tujuannya datang kemari selain karena menyerahkan titipan ayahnya. Namun wanita itu dengan senang hati mengundangnya.

"Eomma mengerti, sayang." Ny. Kim tersenyum memandang Yesung. Mengambil mangkuk berwarna putih lalu menyendokkan bubur kental kedalamnya.

"Tapi aku sudah sarapan, eommonim. Terima kasih." Yesung menolak halus.

"Kalau begitu antarkan sarapan untuk Ryeowookie ne?" Ny. Kim mengambil nampan dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur beserta air minum dan obat. "Kamarnya diatas. Dari tangga kau belok kanan. Diujung lorong."

Ny. Kim mendorong punggung Yesung yang masih terlihat blank. Bingung. Untung saja nampan yang tengah dipegangnya menempel erat di genggaman jarinya.

Kangin terkikik dan duduk disalah satu kursi. "Bangunkan saja dia, hyung."

Sepeninggal Yesung yang menaiki tangga, Kengin menatap ibunya heran. "Kupikir eomma tak menyukai Yesung hyung."

"Siapa bilang?" Ny. Kim melirik jahil. "Yesungie anak yang baik dan sopan. Eomma hanya tak begitu suka dengan kelakuan ayahnya. Makanya eomma tak mau masalah keluarganya menjadi beban tersendiri bagi adikmu nantinya. Tapi kau tahu, Kanginnie?"

Ny. Kim menyodorkan undangan kedepan Kangin. Yang diterima dengan tatapan bingung oleh pria muda itu.

"Siapa yang menikah?"

"Ayah Yesungie."

"Lalu? Hubungannya dengan Ryeowookie dan Yesung hyung?" Kangin belum bisa menyatukan potongan-potongan informasi yang diucapkan ibunya.

Ny. Kim meletakkan semangkuk nasi didepan putra tertuanya. "Berarti ayahnya sudah berubah. Dan tak ada masalah lagi bagi eomma untuk tak menerima Yesungie sebagai kekasih adikmu."

"Memangnya ada apa sih dengan ayahnya Yesung hyung?" Kangin mulai jengah karena tak mengerti. Hanya karena kertas bertitle undangan pernikahan bisa membuat pikiran dan keputusan ibunya berubah dalam sekejap. Sebegitu besarkah efek kertas wangi berwarna biru itu?

Ny. Kim tertawa kecil. Suasana hatinya sedang senang agaknya. "Mana Yoona? Panggil adikmu. Sarapan sudah siap."

.

.

"Baby?" Yesung mengetuk pelan pintu kamar berwarna putih itu. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tak mungkin dia salah kamar. Ada ukiran nama Ryeowook dipermukaan pintu. Mengikuti inisiatifnya sendiri, perlahan Yesung membuka pintu yang nyatanya tak terkunci itu.

Suasana kamar gelap karena tirai jendela yang belum dibuka dan lampu kamar yang dimatikan. Berusaha menahan perasaan yang membuncah didadanya, Yesung bergerak maju dan meletakkan nampan diatas meja. Sepelan mungkin menyusupkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut yang tengah menutupi sesosok tubuh yang masih tertidur membelakanginya.

Yesung tahu pasti dia tak salah. Dia hapal wangi ini. Dia hapal tubuh ini. Dia hapal rambut lembut ini. Dia hapal lenguhan ini. Dia tahu dia tak salah.

"Baby," ucapnya pelan. Meletakkan lengannya dengan lembut mengelilingi perut sang kekasih.

Ryeowook yang masih tertidur hanya melenguh pelan karena merasakan gerakan asing disampingnya. Respon Ryeowook itulah yang membuat Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bangunlah."

Dengkuran halus Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya sampai bergetar karena sudah lama tak memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Suara didadanya menjadi melodi tersendiri karena berdentum kencang.

Tangan kekarnya bergerak mencari-cari jemari kekasihnya. Menyatukan genggaman keduanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia seraya sesekali mengecup kepala Ryeowook.

Dengan lembut Yesung memainkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi sang kekasih. Sekaligus merasakan suhu tubuh Ryeowook. Tak lagi terasa panas. Sepertinya beberapa hari beristirahat membuat kondisi tubuhnya membaik. Pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu terasa lembab. Mungkin karena berkeringat sepanjang malam.

"Hei, sayang. Mau tidur sampai kapan, hm?"

Ryeowook kembali melenguh mendapati tidurnya diganggu sedari tadi. Perlahan manik coklat itu menampakkan wujudnya. Segera saja wanita itu berbalik kala merasakan ada pergerakan disisi tubuhnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali seraya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Oppa?"

"Morning." Kecupan singkat Yesung daratkan dibibir sang kekasih.

"Oh, Shit!" Ryeowook segera duduk dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa oppa disini? Kau mengejutkanku, tahu?"

Yesung tertawa kecil dan mengikuti jejak Ryeowook untuk duduk diatas ranjang. "Oppa disini? Tentu saja menjengukmu, Baby."

Sejujurnya pria itu tak suka dengan umpatan kasar yang sempat terucap dari bibir tipis sang kekasih. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ucapan tak sopan yang mendadak lepas tiba-tiba. Membuat image manis Ryeowook sedikit tercoreng.

Salahkan saja siapa yang sebenarnya lebih dulu tak sopan, Kim Jongwoon.

Ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Terasa berputar sesaat dan menusuk di beberapa bagian. Wajar saja dia kaget bercampur bingung. Dia baru bangun dan pria asing yang bukan keluarganya sudah menempatkan diri untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ini sudah lewat jam 7 dan kau baru bangun?" Yesung beranjak bangkit dan membuka tirai jendela. Membiarkan sinar hangat mentari menerangi kamar kekasihnya. Ryeowook menyipitkan mata karena silau.

Pria muda itu kembali mendekat dan mencium kening kekasihnya. Sebelum tangannya menyelipkan sebagian rambut Ryeowook kebelakang telinga. Menyentil pelan hidung kekasihnya dan mengecup singkat ujung bibirnya.

Ryeowook perlahan mundur. Merasa asing dengan sensasi yang menyapanya dipagi hari. Menyatukan kedua alisnya dan memandang Yesung aneh bercampur kesal.

Yesung menyeka keringat yang tersisa dileher Ryeowook. Kembali meraba keningnya untuk memastikan suhu tubuh wanita itu. "Sudah tak panas lagi. Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Good girl." Diacaknya rambut pemilik manik cokat karamel itu. "Cuci mukamu. Kau harus sarapan."

Ryeowook melirik jam dindingnya. Ternyata sudah sesiang ini. Melebihi jam bangun tidurnya yang biasa. Perlahan dia bergerak. Menurunkan daster tidurnya yang sempat tersingkap hingga setengah paha. Berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Tak mau membuat Yesung menunggu terlalu lama, setelah berkumur-kumur dan membasuh muka, dia kembali kekamar. Dilihatnya Yesung tengah melipat selimutnya dan kini pria itu menepuk sisi ranjangnya agar mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Op-"

"Jangan bicara apapun." Yesung mengaduk mangkuk berisi bubur kental yang dipangkunya. Saat ini dia lebih suka memandangi kekasihnya tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kembali berdampak buruk pada hubungan mereka yang tengah rapuh ini. Untuk sesaat, meskipun tanpa kata-kata, Yesung ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk kekasihnya.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Yesung pada Ryeowook yang tengah memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Minum dulu." Ryeowook menunjuk gelas berisi air putih dengan matanya.

"Baiklah."

Dengan tenang Yesung menyuapkan bubur yang masih hangat itu kedalam mulut Ryeowook. Mengusap sisa-sisa air yang masih membasahi wajah manis kekasihnya. Menyeka bubur yang dengan jahil merayap keluar dari ujung bibir Ryeowook. Sesekali mencuri kesempatan membelai pipi putih itu.

Ryeowook masih menatap pria didepannya penuh kewaspadaan. Berbagai pertanyaan terasa menggerogoti isi otaknya dan dia sama sekali belum menemukan jawaban.

Ada perlu apa hingga Yesung ada dirumahnya pada saat semua orang tengah bersiap memulai kegiatan? Dan lagi, kenapa Yesung bisa ada dikamarnya? Apa orang dirumahnya sudah menghilang? Apa Yesung memanjat jendela kamarnya?

"Kibum bilang kau sakit. Jadi oppa kemari." Yesung merasa dia perlu menjelaskan. Tak nyaman rasanya ditatap seperti tersangka ditengah persidangan. "Lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus oppa berikan pada ibumu."

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya.

"Kibummie belum bilang padamu? Appa akan menikah."

"Oh." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tahu berita itu. Lalu kembali memandang Yesung minta penjelasan lebih.

Yesung seakan paham dengan apa yang tengah membuat kekasihnya bingung. "Oppa juga tak menyangka. Ternyata orang tua kita teman lama."

Sama seperti Yesung, Ryeowook pun tak percaya. Yesung mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Lalu kenapa oppa ada dikamarku sepagi ini?" Ryeowook meminum air putihnya hingga habis. Menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Yesung.

"Eomma meminta oppa membawakanmu sarapan." Yesung mengambil obat dari atas nampan. "Kau sudah tak panas lagi. Apa masih mau minum obat?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tak usah."

"Baiklah." Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oppa akan bilang pada eomma nanti."

Ryeowook berjengit mendengar Yesung memanggil ibunya seakrab itu. Yesung tertawa kecil. Mengacak rambut kekasihnya sesaat dan mencium pipi putih itu.

"Kau sudah memaafkan oppa?"

Ryeowook tercengang. Sebenarnya dia sedang tak ingin membahas ini lagi. Jadi dia hanya diam.

"Belum ya." Yesung mengulum senyumnya. Terlihat pahit di mata Ryeowook.

"Apa lagi yang bisa oppa lakukan supaya kau memaafkan oppa? Oppa sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Ryeowook membiarkan mata hitam itu menawan manik coklatnya.

"Mungkin aku perlu waktu, oppa."

"Tapi jangan menghindariku, Baby." Yesung bergerak maju. Mendekatkan jarak keduanya. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya saat kau menjauhiku."

Ryeowook tertawa miris. Antara senang dan meremehkan tak percaya.

"Aku serius." Wajah Yesung tak menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa mereka tengah dalam suasana bercanda. Terlihat jelas dirupa pria tampan itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar sanggup menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Diapun bingung. Apalagi sekarang yang ditakutkannya? Dia sudah memaafkan Yesung. Itu cukup jelas. Kangin dan ibunya pun tak menunjukkan tanda tak menyukai Yesung. Lalu apalagi? Ryeowook tak perlu membohongi dirinya lagi bahwa dia mencintai Yesung.

"Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri, oppa." Ryeowook menatap Yesung minta pengertian.

"Kita akan memulai dari awal. Kau mau?" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya. Meminta kepastian dari sang kekasih. Dari hati kecilnya, dia menyesal. Rasanya ingin mengubur dalam-dalam kesalahannya di masa lalu. Bersyukurlah bahwa Kangin adalah pria dewasa dengan pikiran terbuka. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang dia sudah dihajar habis-habisan karena menyakiti Ryeowook. Saat ini yang harus diperjuangkannya adalah mengembalikan kepercayaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergerak maju. Melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Yesung. Merebahkan dagu kepundak kekasihnya. "Yakinkan aku, oppa."

Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah tampan Yesung. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Ryeowook seraya memejamkan mata. "Pasti."

To Be Continue

Err... Hai?

Udah lama ga ketemu ya? *Sembunyi

Sepertinya saya memang lebih cocok jika membuat oneshoot saja ya. Jadi ga perlu ngaret gini updatenya.

Lagipula, saya suka bingung sendiri kalo lagi ga punya ide buat ngelanjutin fic yang sedang tbc.

Oleh karena itu, kemungkinan fic ini akan menemukan akhir kisah next chap. Udah dong ya. Apalagi coba, YeWook udah saling memaafkan. Jadi tinggal menunggu kepastian antara Yesungie dan appanya yang katanya sih, mau ngejodohin Yesungie.

Maaf saya tidak mencantumkan nama reviewer. Ini sudah malam dan saya masih ada kegiatan besok. Jadi, gapapa ya? *Innocent ala Wookppa

Terima kasih untuk reader yang bersedia membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewer yang bersedia memberikan sepatah dua patah kata setelah membaca fic saya.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeonghaseyooo

Part terakhir akhirnya datang. Selamat menikmati ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Lovelife / Chapter 7 – Last Chapter

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Im Yoon Ah, Kim Joonmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, OC

Rated : M

Warning : NC, Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ballroom hotel mewah itu tertata begitu rapi. Tirai-tirai panjang berwarna emas dan merah menggantung indah di tiap sisi jendela. Bunga wangi tersimpan wangi didalam vas panjang buatan pengrajin keramik terbaik. Meja-meja bulat tersusun rapi dikelilingi deretan kursi. berbagai macam makanan tersedia. Baik cita rasa lokal maupun internasional.

"Kau cantik."

Ryeowook tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Yesung yang ditujukan untuknya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan menyuapkan sepotong cake kecil yang tersedia diatas meja.

Yesung tak henti-hentinya memandangi kekasihnya itu. Mengusap jemari keduanya yang terpaut dan sesekali membawanya untuk dikecup.

Kibum dan Siwon yang duduk semeja dengan keduanya sepertinya tak terganggu. Pasangan itu asyik membicarakan tamu-tamu yang datang ke resepsi ayah Kibum.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kekasih Lee Sungmin itu berdecak kesal menyaksikan Yesung yang terus saja menggoda Ryeowook.

"Hyung, hentikanlah." Kyuhyun menarik lengan jas Yesung. "Kau membuatku jijik."

"Aku merayu kekasihku, bukan kau." Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Memunggungi Kyuhyun untuk menghadap wanitanya.

Ryeowook menepuk pelan tangan Yesung yang tengah menggenggam jemarinya. "Temani Kyuhyun mengobrol, oppa. Sungmin sedang sakit. Mungkin dia kesepian."

Dengan ringannya Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Biarkan saja."

Ryeowook memutar kedua matanya bosan. Pandangannya mengedar untuk mencari keluarganya.

"Eomma belum datang?" tanya Yesung. Puas menggoda kekasihnya, pria itu kini memenuhi mulutnya dengan cake yang tinggal setengah, berbagi dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum."

Pandangan wanita itu kini menatap tajam kekasihnya. "Oppa sih, kenapa menjemputku duluan? Aku kan bisa berangkat bersama eomma."

Kembali pria Kim itu tak perduli dan terus menikmati makanannya. "Supaya kau bisa menemaniku lebih lama. Eomma juga memberikan izin kau pergi denganku, baby."

Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tak bersuara. Pria itu tengah sibuk dengan pspnya ternyata. Membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. Benda itu memang tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun. Selalu siap setiap saat. Meski begitu masih bisa Ryeowook dengar gumaman pria muda Cho itu. "Seharusnya kupaksa saja Sungminnie ikut denganku."

"Itu eomma." Yesung bangkit menarik tangan Ryeowook yang tergagap ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Disana." Yesung menunjuk beberapa orang yang baru memasuki ruangan. Ryeowook berusaha mengimbangi langkah Yesung yang lebar. Sesekali menggerutu kecil. Dia sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Berjalan cepat membuat kakinya sedikit sakit.

"Eomma."

Ny. Kim menoleh. Mendapati putri tertuanya dan Yesung yang berdiri berdampingan. Memeluk ringan pria itu seraya tersenyum. "Yesungie."

Yesung menunduk hormat. Bergantian menyapa Yoona dan Kangin yang juga membawa Leeteuk.

"Teukie noona." Yesung tersenyum.

Wanita itu bergerak maju dan mencium pipi Yesung sekilas. "Selamat ne, Yesungie."

"Terima kasih." Pria itu tersenyum meski hatinya kalut. Jangan sampai Ryeowook salah paham. Diliriknya sang kekasih yang langsung ditariknya mendekat. Melingkarkan lengan dipinggang Ryeowook. Bersyukur bahwa sang kekasih tak menatapnya tajam. Kangin pun tersenyum meski melihat kekasihnya mencium pipi pria lain.

Ketakutanmu berlebihan, Kim Jongwoon. Itu hanya sapaan ringan untuk memberikan selamat.

"Eomma mau berkeliling dulu atau langsung ke panggung? "Ryeowook bertanya seraya menunjuk sudut lain ruangan. Dimana sebuah panggung kecil dengan kedua mempelai berdiri menyambut tamu yang datang disana.

"Kepanggung saja. Eomma ingin memberikan selamat pada ayah Yesungie dulu baru berkeliling. Kau juga ikut kan, Yesungie?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu melangkah pelan tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Yesung. Menggandeng lengan Yoona dan berjalan paling depan. Diikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook lalu Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa oppa harus ikut?" Ryeowook berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin eomma ingin kita terlihat seperti satu keluarga."

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Kau terlalu berharap, oppa."

"Boleh saja kan?"

Keduanya berhenti bicara saat sudah sampai diatas panggung. Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook tertegun melihat dengan ringannya Ny. Kim memberikan selamat seraya mengobrol ringan.

"Ya! Kau menikah?" Ny. Kim tertawa.

Ayah Yesung menanggapi dengan tawa yang sama. "Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja." Ny. Kim memukul pelan lengan ayah Yesung. "Istrimu cantik."

"Terima kasih." Mata pria itu melirik kedua insan yang berdiri dibelakang Ny. Kim. "Kenapa putraku bisa denganmu?"

"Ah." Ny. Kim berbalik dan memandangi Ryeowook serta Yesung yang terdiam. "Yesungie belum cerita padamu? Kita akan berbesan!"

"Eh?" Ryeowook sukses terkejut.

Yesung memandang ayahnya sungkan. Pasalnya selama ini pria tua bermarga Kim itu kerap menjodohkannya dengan berbagai wanita dari kalangan koleganya.

"Benarkah?" Ayah Yesung memandangi putranya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, anak muda."

.

.

"Eomma, kau aneh." Yoona menggigit ujung roti bakar yang menjadi menu sarapannya.

"Hm?" Ny. Kim menatap putri bungsunya bingung. "Wae?"

Gadis manis termuda dari tiga bersaudara itu menghela nafas. Meletakkan roti lalu menenggak susu putihnya yang masih segelas penuh. "Aku tak suka dengan Yesung oppa. Kenapa eomma merestuinya dan Ryeowook eonnie?"

Ny. Kim tersenyum keibuan. "Sayang, kenapa kau tak suka pada Yesungie?"

Yoona memainkan bibirnya. "Dia pernah mencampakkan temanku."

Ny. Kim terlihat terkejut. "Benarkah? Siapa temanmu? Jessica?"

Gadis manis itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan Jessica. Yang menjahati Jessica itu orang lain."

Yoona bersungut. "Dia mantan pacar temanku yang lain."

"Eomma tak tahu cerita ini. Kau tak pernah cerita pada eomma." Ny. Kim mengoleskan selai coklat pada dua tangkup roti. "Kapan mereka berpacaran?"

"Sudah lama sih." Suara Yoona mengecil. "Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu."

Ny. Kim terlihat terbahak. Membuat Yoona malu dan merengek. "Eomma~!"

"Maaf." Ny. Kim berusaha menahan tawanya. "Itu sudah lama sekali, sayang. Kau bahkan masih high school saat itu. Kenapa mereka putus? Salah paham?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Nah. Jangan melihat masa lalu seseorang, sayang." Wanita cantik itu membelai lembut rambut putrinya. "Seseorang bisa berubah. Begitu pula Yesungie."

"Ne. Aku mengerti, eomma." Yoona kembali menggigit rotinya. "Eomma benar-benar menyukai Yesung oppa ya?"

"Begini saja." Ny. Kim menyesap secangkir kopi. "Kemarin eomma mengatakan pada kakakmu untuk mencari pria lain. Kenapa? Karena eomma tahu kelakuan ayahnya. Eomma tak akan mengatakan kelakuan apa yang membuat eomma tak suka pada ayahnya. Kau tak perlu tahu."

Yoona mencibirkan bibir bawahnya.

"Terlepas dari alasan eomma itu, Yesungie pria yang baik dan eomma memang menyukainya. Dan karena ayahnya sudah berubah, jadi eomma tak punya alasan lain untuk tak merestui mereka."

Yoona menyodorkan gelas susunya yang kosong. Mengerti keinginan putrinya, Ny. Kim mengisi kembali hingga penuh.

"Jadi, kenalkan kekasihmu pada eomma."

Yoona tersedak.

"Eomma tak akan menghalangi cinta kalian. Asal dia pria yang baik."

Yoona segera bangkit setelah menghabiskan gelas susu keduanya. Mengambil tas ranselnya lalu mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Aku ada janji dengan Jessica, eomma. Aku pergi."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, sayang. Ryeowookie sudah kembali ke flatnya dan Kanginnie sedang di Busan."

Gadis manis itu bergegas keluar rumah seraya melirik pergelangan tangannya. "Jam setengah 9. Awas saja anak itu belum bangun!"

.

.

"Yakin tak mau pulang denganku?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kibum yang menggenggam tangannya. "Yesung oppa menjemputku. Aku akan menunggunya saja."

Kibum terkekeh lalu mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan diatas tangga. "Sudah seminggu ini dia terus menjemputmu ya, Ryeowookie."

"Hm." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Sampai lupa kalau adiknya ada disini dan juga butuh jemputan." Kibum bersungut. Mencibir kakaknya sendiri.

Tak ayal Ryeowook tertawa. "Kau kan dijemput Siwon. Itu dia sudah datang."

Kibum menoleh mengikuti jari Ryeowook. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang hampir setiap hari dinaikinya berjalan pelan disisi jalan kampus dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Aku akan menunggu Yesung oppa datang."

"Tak perlu." Ryeowook menggeleng dan mendorong sahabatnya. "Pulang saja duluan. Aku tak apa. Sungguh."

Mendapati penolakan seperti itu membuatnya Kibum mau tak mau menurut. Setelah sedikit mengomel, Kibum berjalan memasuki mobil kekasihnya dan tak butuh waktu lama mobil hitam itu perlahan menjauh.

Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya seraya menoleh kanan dan kiri. Selain dirinya, ada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang berkumpul di tangga luar kampus itu. Entah hanya saling mengobrol, membaca buku, ataupun sekedar duduk menikmati cuaca cerah sore ini seperti dirinya.

Wanita manis itu melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya. Yesung sudah mengiriminya pesan akan terlambat menjemputnya karena jalanan kota yang cukup padat sore ini. Wajar saja. Ini sudah jam pulang kantor.

Ryeowook tak kuat untuk menahan aura bahagia yang beberapa hari ini melingkupinya. Yesung benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Pria itu selalu menceritakan dirinya, keluarganya, dan hal-hal lain yang tanpa perlu Ryeowook tanya, akan diceritakannya. Yesung yang pendiam berubah menjadi lebih aktif. Berusaha membuat Ryeowook mengenal dirinya lebih jauh. Dan juga pekerjaannya yang notabene hampir selalu berhadapan dengan wanita.

Cukup lucu mengetahui Yesung seperti itu. Ryeowook sudah mengatakan tak apa dan mengizinkan Yesung jika harus berinteraksi dengan wanita. Ini yang membuat Ryeowook merasa geli. Sebenarnya Yesung tak perlu meminta izinnya jika ingin memotret model wanitanya ataupun mengajaknya ke lokasi pemotretan untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook bahwa dia tak berbohong dan tak berbuat macam-macam. Sebagai kekasih dari seorang fotografer, tentu Ryeowook tahu bahwa memang seperti itulah pekerjaan Yesung.

Wanita manis itu mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat di seberang jalan. Sesosok pria berbalut kaos yang dilapis dengan jaket hitam itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearahnya. Hampir saja Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan menuju pria itu jika saja Yesung tak mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap duduk. Yesung berjalan dengan senyuman seraya menjinjing sebuah tas plastik di salah satu tangannya.

"Sore, baby." Pria itu mencium singkat pipi kekasihnya.

"Hai." Ryeowook sempat memejamkan mata sesaat saat bibir basah kekasihnya menyentuh pipi putihnya. "Apa yang oppa bawa?"

Yesung mengambil tempat untuk duduk disebelah kekasihnya. Kemudian mengambil dua kaleng minuman ringan dari dalam tas plastik yang dibawanya.

"Untukmu." Diserahkannya salah satu minuman itu pada Ryeowook. Setelahnya mengambil sekotak makanan ringan.

"Wow." Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ryeowook bahwa Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan menikmatinya bersama didepan kampus layaknya sekarang.

"Sepertinya sore ini begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Pria itu menyesap minumannya dan memandang ke depan.

"Hm." Ryeowook mengambil sepotong roti kecil dengan isi daging. Membelahnya menjadi dua lalu menyuapkannya kemulut Yesung. "Aaaa..."

Yesung terkekeh sebelum membuka mulutnya. Aroma daging dan wanginya roti memenuhi rongga mulutnya saat itu juga. Dikunyahnya perlahan seraya menonton beberapa mahasiswa yang bermain basket tak jauh dari tempatnya bersantai.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, oppa?"

Yesung memandang kekasihnya sebelum menjawab. "Tak ada pemotretan. Hanya memilih dan mengedit beberapa gambar."

"Oh."

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati cemilan sore mereka dengan santai.

"Baby."

"Hm?" Ryeowook menoleh. Yesung yang duduk disampingnya berpandangan datar. "Wae oppa?"

"Appa menyerahkan perusahaannya padaku." Suara Yesung tak menunjukkan banyak emosi.

"Benarkah?" Dipandangnya lelaki itu lekat. "Oppa menerimanya?"

"Harus." Yesung menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya. "Appa berniat pensiun. Dia lebih memilih mengurusi restorannya daripada pusing memikirkan perusahaan."

"Appa punya restoran?" Ryeowook baru tahu berita ini. Setahunya, keluarga Kim hanya memiliki perusahaan entertainment yang dikelola kepala keluarga.

"Hanya sebuah restoran kecil. Selama ini hanya dikelola oleh manager restorannya saja. Appa jarang turun langsung." Pria itu kembali membuka mulut saat Ryeowook menyuapkan sepotong sosis bakar.

"Selain itu," Yesung pandang kekasihnya yang mengisyaratkan wajah penuh tanya.

"Aku bersedia melanjutkan perusahaan appa karena aku menolak perjodohan yang diusulkannya."

"Uhuk!" Ryeowook menunduk karena terbatuk kaget. Potongan sosis yang tadi dipegangnya bergulingan di bawah kaki.

"Hei." Yesung menepuk punggung Ryeowook lembut dan menyodorkan minuman miliknya kebibir kekasihnya. Pria muda itu tertawa. "Kenapa sampai sekaget itu?"

"Oppa dijodohkan?" Mata Ryeowook yang memerah karena efek tersedaknya menatap Yesung takjub.

"Pernah beberapa kali. Tentu saja oppa tolak." Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook. "Oppa sudah punya dirimu."

"Yaa~ Kenapa tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Dipukulnya main-main lengan Yesung. "Apa appa merasa kasihan putranya selalu sendiri dan tak pernah mengenalkan seorang wanita?"

Yesung mencibir. "Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya dari dulu appa memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Tapi aku selalu menolak. Karena itu appa memberi pilihan, menerima perjodohan dan menikah atau meneruskan perusahaan."

"Dan karena oppa menolak perjodohan, oppa harus meneruskan perusahaan?" Ryeowook tertawa. Wanita itu tahu alasan Yesung menolak permintaan ayahnya. Yesung tak mau dianggap menaikkan popularitas sebagai fotografer karena nama keluarganya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa oppa dituntut untuk secepatnya menikah?" Ryeowook masih tertawa dan bertanya menggoda.

"Sepertinya." Dengan seringaiannya Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook yang terbuka karena tertawa berkali-kali. "Tapi sekalipun appa memintaku menikah saat ini, akupun tak menolak. Appa sudah merestui kita."

Ryeowook merona. "Yaa~"

Yesung tertawa. "Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

"Mmmhhh..."

Ryeowook melenguh pelan saat Yesung semakin dalam menciumi bibirnya. Lidah lelaki itu melesak masuk saat lenguhan itu terdengar. Sambil memejamkan mata dan memeluk bahu kekasihnya, Ryeowook terlihat menikmati. Masih bisa dirasakannya lidah pria itu seperti semangka. Sesuai dengan buah yang mereka nikmati selepas makan malam tadi.

Yesung makin gencar menggerakkan belah bibir dan lidahnya. Menyesap dalam-dalam bagian lunak yang ada di rongga mulut kekasihnya. Keadaan rumahnya yang gelap semakin menambah suasana keintiman. Kedua orang tua Yesung tengah berbulan madu. Tak ada orang lain dirumah besar itu walaupun seorang maid.

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Yesung mengangkat kedua kakinya agar melingkar di pinggang namja itu. Mereka masih diruang tamu saat ini. Dengan tak sabarnya lelaki itu menyandarkan punggung kekasihnya ke dinding.

"Aahhh..." Ryeowook melenguh saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding dengan sedikit keras.

"Mmmmhhh..." Tak mengambil pusing dengan keadaan kekasihnya, Yesung menurunkan ciumannya keleher putih Ryeowook. Menciuminya, menjilatnya, dan menyesapnya lembut. Meninggalkan ruam-ruam kemerahan.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Yesung semakin bebas menjelajahkan lidahnya disana. Kedua lengan Yesung yang kekar menahan tubuh kekasihnya agar tak melorot jatuh. Selain menekan dada keduanya agar menempel erat. Membuat Ryeowook bisa merasakan detak jantung Yesung yang berdentum kencang.

"Uughhh..." Ryeowook menurunkan pelukannya. Mengelus dengan kasar punggung Yesung yang sudah berkeringat.

"Hahh..." Nafas Yesung terdengar berat. Dilepasnya ciuman panas yang sedari tadi disarangkannya dileher wanitanya.

Ryeowook pun mengatur nafasnya. Meski matanya menatap Yesung yang terlihat lebih seksi dengan kilauan keringat diwajah pria itu. Jemari Ryeowook menyisir rambut depannya yang menghalangi. Menyapukannya hingga kebelakang kepala.

Yesung tersenyum. Mencium pipi Ryeowook begitu kuat. Tak mau kalah, Ryeowook menyingkirkan poni panjang Yesung dan mengecup berkali-kali kening pria itu.

"Kau cantik." Yesung menelusuri wajah Ryeowook dengan jarinya. "Sangat cantik."

"Heum." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Gomawo."

Tak tahan dengan senyum yang disunggingkan bibir tipis itu, Yesung kembali menciumi wanitanya. Menggerakkan bibirnya agar menyesapi dengan lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Perlahan, Yesung berjalan seraya menggendong Ryeowook didepannya. Memiringkan kepala saat wanita itu menciumi leher dan bahunya. Menaiki tangga untuk memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan kakinya, Yesung membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Mendudukkan keduanya di sofa panjang disudut kamar. Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya saat Yesung memeluknya erat. Mendepaknya seakan pria itu takut dia akan pergi meninggalkannya. Menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut meski sesekali menyesapnya kasar.

"Mmhh... Oppa..."

"Hm?" Yesung berhenti dan menatap memuja sepenuh hati manik coklat kekasihnya.

"Do you really love me?"

Yesung tersenyum dan mencium kening Ryeowook. Cukup lama hingga sanggup untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sang terkasih. "With all my life and my heart. I love you. Saranghae."

Ryeowook melengkungkan kedua belah bibirnya. Menampakkan senyum manis menawan miliknya. "Gomawoyo. Nado saranghae."

Ciuman keduanya kembali terpaut. Membuat malam semakin panas dengan lumatan penuh cinta.

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook. Membiarkan dada bidangnya menjadi sandaran punggung wanitanya. Merasa tak mendapat perlawanan, pria itu menyentuh dua dada kekasihnya. Meremasnya penuh perasaan. Berusaha membuat Ryeowook senyaman mungkin dengan kegiatan malam mereka.

"Aahh... Unghh..." Tak tahan mendapat serangan memabukkan dari Yesung, Ryeowook mendesahkan kenikmatannya. Meremas lengan Yesung yang melingkar didadanya. Mengikuti nalurinya, Ryeowook berbalik dan menciumi bibir kekasihnya. Menikmati setiap cumbuan yang mereka ciptakan.

Kedua tangan Yesung mulai bergerak lebih jauh. Melepas blus yang wanitanya gunakan lalu menyusupkan salah satu tangannya kedalam bra biru muda itu. menciumi leher kekasihnya seraya membiarkan tangannya yang lain menjelajahi bibir vagina Ryeowook. Menggeram pelan ketika mendengar desahan Ryeowook tepat di telinganya. Merangsang seluruh sarafnya yang merespon dengan getaran cinta.

Ryeowook menggeliat mendapati jemari kekasihnya memainkan vaginanya dengan penuh perasaan. Memijatnya lembut dan menggesekkan satu jarinya diantara belahan bibir vaginanya. Ryeowook bisa merasakan jemari Yesung yang kian bergerak cepat saat cairannya mengalir pelan. Membasahi jari-jari kecil kekasihnya.

Lemas dengan perlakuan Yesung yang begitu memanjakannya, Ryeowook berbalik. Melumat bibir Yesung dengan rakus. Tak ambil pusing dengan Yesung yang beranjak dan duduk melantai disamping sofa.

Jantung Ryeowook memburu cepat saat Yesung dengan tak sabar melepas celana panjangnya. Membiarkan Yesung melihatnya yang hanya terbalut dengan bra dan celana dalam. Secepatnya pula pria itu melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh bidangnya.

Dengan sekejap mata pria itu melumat puting merah muda Ryeowook. Menghisap puting menonjol yang telah tegang itu.

"Aahhh... Ah ah ahh..."

Ryeowook melenguh keras saat jemari kekasihnya kembali bergerak di liang kewanitaannya. Dengan ganas menusuk lubang nikmat itu. Membuat Ryeowook yang telah tertutupi oleh nafsu membusungkan dadanya. Melebarkan kedua kakinya saat Yesung semakin gencar memuaskan daerah sensitifnya.

"Ah... Thereehh oppaaahhh... Ungghhh..."

Wajah Ryeowook sudah memerah sempurna. Yesung tersenyum mendapati Ryeowook yang begitu menikmati. Terlebih saat otot vagina kekasihnya menghisap jarinya kuat disusul dengan cairan yang mengalir deras.

"Aaaahhhh..."

Desah kepuasan yang terdengar lancar dari bibir Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersenyum semakin cerah. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang merona.

"Kau memang sangat cantik."

Ryeowook terengah. Menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang terdengar begitu tak teratur. Matanya menatap tanpa bicara pada Yesung yang sudah membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan membiarkan Yesung menindihnya. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan kejantanan Yesung yang menegang menyentuh belahan bokongnya.

"Op-oppa?"

Geraman Yesung terdengar. Nafasnya yang memburu tertiup di leher Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku ketika Yesung mengangkangkan kedua kakinya. Berjengit kaget saat kejantanan Yesung menyentuh vaginanya.

Yesung menurunkan dadanya dan menciumi leher Ryeowook. "Saranghae, baby."

"Ah!"

Ryeowook meremas bantalan sofa yang dia rebahi. Yesung melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Ryeowook yang telah basah oleh cairan klimaks wanita itu beberapa saat lalu.

Yesung terpejam. Menggenjot dengan tempo pelan sebelum akhirnya menambah kecepatan saat mendengar desahan Ryeowook yang mulai menikmati sentuhan di bagian sensitifnya. Seraya memejamkan matanya pria itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup dada Ryeowook yang menggantung. Seakan tak mau kalah untuk meminta dipuaskan.

"Ah ah ahh... Ouhhh... Morree oppaahh..."

"Ughh... Kau sempit babyyyhh..."

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat gelombang kenikmatan melingkupinya. Deru nafasnya memburu. Namun Yesung malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Menusuk dengan keras setiap sudut kewanitaan kekasihnya.

Berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih, Yesung beranjak. Meski tautan keduanya belum terlepas. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan membiarkan Ryeowook menggerakkan tubuhnya. Melonjak-lonjak dan mengerang nikmat saat kejantanan Yesung menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

Kedua tangan Yesung masih setia memainkan dada Ryeowook. Meremasnya penuh nafsu dan menjepit putingnya yang menegang.

Ryeowook yang mengambil alih permainan membalikkan kepalanya. Meremas rambut Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu memangsa bibirnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya dan menggigit bibir atasnya. Jika Ryeowook bergerak cepat dibawah, maka Yesungpun tak mau kalah dengan menghisap lidah kekasihnya.

"Ungghhh..."

"Babyyhhh... Ooh!"

Yesung mendorong kejantanannya lebih kuat saat klimaks melandanya. Membiarkan lahar panas miliknya berlari-lari memasuki tubuh Ryeowook lebih dalam.

"Saranghae, baby." Yesung mengecup punggung berkeringat kekasihnya. Ryeowook yang masih merasakan kehangatan melingkupi bagian bawah tubuhnya terengah.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktunya sia-sia, Yesung kembali bergerak. Mendudukkan Ryeowook sedangkan dirinya kembali duduk dilantai. Berhadapan tepat dengan kewanitaan Ryeowook yang basah. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang erat lutut Ryeowook. Mencegah agar selangkangan kekasihnya tak menutup.

"Oppa?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sudah berada dikangkangannya. Merona saat melihat Yesung menatap kewanitaannya oenuh nafsu. Tak sampai sedetik sampai Ryeowook kembali mendesahkan nama Yesung. Pria itu menghisap kewanitaannya begitu kuat. Memainkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi setiap sudut vagina Ryeowook. Melumat klitoris yang menjadi salah satu sumber kenikmatan Ryeowook.

"Ahh! Oppaahh... Ouuhhh... Ah ah ah..."

Desahannya semakin mejadi-jadi saat Yesung menusukkan lidahnya dengan cepat. Membiarkan seluruh lidahnya bisa merasakan cairan Ryeowook yang mengalir deras. Menandakan bahwa wanitanya kembali klimaks.

"Disini juga cantik, baby."

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Ryeowook memerah karena ucapan Yesung. Kini wanita itu merona karena melihat Yesung yang mencium kewanitaannya seraya memejamkan mata. Begitu menikmati.

Keduanya terlihat lelah. Yesung yang sudah mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Ryeowook menarik pinggang kekasihnya untuk mendekat. Mengeratkan pelukan keduanya sembari sesekali melemparkan senyuman dan kata-kata cinta menggoda.

"Sepertinya kita bisa melakukannya hingga pagi, baby."

Ryeowook membelalakkan kedua matanya. Yesung terkekeh. "Jika kau masih mampu."

"Aku sudah tak kuat." Ryeowook mencoba bangkit. Namun genggaman Yesung yang meraih pergelangannya membuat wanita itu jatuh kepangkuan sang pria muda.

Sembari tersenyum nakal, Yesung melingkarkan kakinya Ryeowook mengelilingi pinggangnya. Dan dengan kesempatan itu jugalah, Yesung kembali melesakkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan kekasihnya.

"Ah! Perlahan, oppa!"

Yesung terkekeh. "Mendesahlah yang keras untuk oppa, baby."

Ryeowook kembali tergoda. Mengambil alih permainan cukup membuatnya terpuaskan. Ryeowook bisa mengarahkan kejantanan Yesung untuk menumbuk tepat dititik kenikmatannya.

"Ouuhh... Oppahh... Ahhh..."

Yesung menangkup kedua dada Ryeowook yang bergerak seirama dengan lonjakan Ryeowook. Menghampiri bibir kekasihnya untuk melumatnya penuh nikmat.

Tapi tak semudah yang dibayangkannya, Ryeowook mulai melemah. Setelah klimaks, tubuh Ryeowook terasa lemas. Seraya tersenyum Yesung kembali mengambil alih permainan. Menggenjot wanitanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Membiarkan Ryeowook menciumi dan memberikan ruam kemerahan di leher dan bahunya.

Merasa ruang geraknya menyempit dan tak bebas, Yesung bergerak turun. Membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook diatas karpet dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasa lebih nyaman, Yesung mempercepat gerakannya.

"Yeaahhh... Hardeeerr opppaahh..."

"As your wish, baby. Ngghhhh..."

Mendapati kenikmatan yang lebih, Ryeowook membawa Yesung mendekat. Menciumi dan menggigiti bahu bidang pria itu. Memberikan ruam merah yang akan terlihat jelas keesokan harinya. Hingga kembali bisa dirasakannya aliran hangat memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Yesung terdiam dan membiarkan benihnya mengalir cepat memasuki tubuh kekasihnya.

Tanpa bicara Yesung melepaskan tautannya. Mengangkat Ryeowook untuk membawanya keatas ranjang. Hari sudah cukup malam dan jelas tak baik jika Yesung membiarkan kekasihnya kedinginan.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?" Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya. Membelai tanda cita yang sempat dibuatnya di leher hingga di sekeliling perut Ryeowook. Menciumi pinggang wanitanya dan memeluk kedua kakinya. "Saranghae."

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali, oppa." Ryeowook menggeliat ketika Yesung menciumi kedua pahanya.

"Dan aku tak akan bosan mengucapkannya sepanjang hidupku." Yesung mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Memeluk Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jeongmal saranghae nae baby Ryeowookie."

"Hm." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nado saranghae, Yesung oppa."

"Jadi." Yesung melebarkan kaki Ryeowook dan menyusupkan tubuh diantaranya. "Untuk yang terakhir kali dimalam ini? Shall we?"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaan izin kekasihnya. Anggukan yang Ryeowook berikan membawanya pada kenikmatan selanjutnya. Membiarkan desahannya dan geraman Yesung mengisi melodi pengiring keduanya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini, Ryeowook mendengar Yesung mendesah panjang. Meski tak sebanyak yang pertama, namun kehangatan masih tetap bisa Ryeowook rasakan menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Sedari tadi tak ada penerangan yang menemani keduanya dikamar itu. cahaya bulanlah yang dengan setia memberikan sinarnya lewat celah-celah ventilasi dan tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar Yesung.

Selepas menghabiskan malam bersama, Yesung menutupnya dengan sedikit permainan didalam kamar mandi. Mengikuti perkataan pria itu mengenai permainan mereka yang terakhir, Ryeowook tertawa. "Itu bonus karena aku mencintaimu, baby."

Diatas ranjang, tubuh keduanya tertutup selimut. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut halus Ryeowook, Yesung tak pernah bosan untuk sesekali mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya.

Yesung yang memeluk Ryeowook dari samping bisa melihat wajah cantik penuh kasih wanitanya dari jarak dekat. Begitu dekat hingga nafas Ryeowook pun terasa dipipinya. Ryeowook sendiri memeluk bahu Yesung. Membiarkan pria itu menimpa tubuhnya.

Pria yang memakai kaos dan sepotong celana pendek itu menghembuskan nafas. "Melelahkan."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Kau yang tak mau berhenti, oppa."

"Itu karena dirimu." Yesung mengecup bahu wanitanya. "Terlalu cantik sampai membuatku tak tahan."

Pukulan kecil Yesung terima dilengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook. "Dasar perayu. Menyebalkan."

Yesung tertawa. Menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menggesek leher Ryeowook. Mencium aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang menjadi aroma penenang pribadinya. Menerima belaian penuh kasih sayang di bahu bidangnya. Ryeowook memeluk Yesung bagaikan anak kecil yang meminta untuk ditenangkan.

"Oppa."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ryeowook membelai lembut bahu Yesung. Menepuknya pelan. Membuat Yesung merasa nyaman.

"Tanya saja." Yesung memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan lembut kekasihnya.

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku di garasi?"

Yesung tersentak. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap penuh rasa penyesalan pad amata bulat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, oppa?"

"Oh, baby." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. Menciumi bahu kekasihnya yang terbalut kemeja kebesaran miliknya. "Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah padaku."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tak marah."

Yesung kembali berbaring disamping Ryeowook. Mengarahkan wanita itu agar menghadap dirinya. "Saat itu aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Dan kau malah menolakku. Aku memang brengsek. Meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau marah padaku?" Mata Yesung membulat. Sebagian terkejut dan sisanya terpancar rasa takut. "Kumohon jangan, baby. Jangan membenciku lagi."

"Tidak." Dielusnya pipi sang kekasih. "Aku hanya sedikit kecewa."

"Ya, aku tahu." Yesung terpejam menikmati belaian lembut dipipinya. "Aku memang bodoh saat itu. Tak akan kulakukan lagi. Pria macam apa yang meninggalkan wanitanya hanya karena ditolak untuk bermain di ranjang."

Ryeowook merona mendengar ucapan Yesung. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya karena mendengar istilah yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Bermain di ranjang.

"Sudahlah." Ryeowook berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. "Kita tidur saja ne. Ini sudah sangat malam."

"Kau tak marah kan, baby?" Yesung mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya. Pancaran takut begitu kental terlihat dimatanya.

"Tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng. Menarik lengan Yesung agar berbaring. "Aku mencintaimu, oppa."

Senyum penuh kelegaan Yesung perlihatkan. Segera saja pria itu berbaring disisi kekasihnya. Membiarkan Ryeowook memeluk bahunya sedangkan lengannya sendiri melingkar diperut wanitanya. Setelah ciuman selamt malam, tak ada suara lain selain dengkuran halus keduanya.

.

.

Ini sudah pagi yang kesekian kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di ranjang. Merasa mendapati dua matahari menyinari jika wajah pasangannya yang dilihat saat membuka mata.

Begitulah yang dirasakan Kim Jongwoon. Matahari memang sudah memancarkan sinarnya sedari tadi. Sedangkan matahari hatinya masih terlelap dipelukannya. Sebelum suara weker yang menyakitkan telinga membuat wanitanya membuka mata.

"Morning, baby." Yesung menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu memanjangkan tangannya untuk meriah jam weker diatas meja nakas dan mematikannya.

"Morning, oppa." Ryeowook menggeliat. "Oppa tak bisa tidur lagi tadi malam?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Oppa tak insomnia. Hanya saja bangun lebih awal darimu."

Ditepuknya pelan pipi Yesung. "Jangan sampai oppa insomnia seperti malam-malam kemarin. Oppa terlihat buruk."

Yesung tersenyum. "Hm. Pekerjaan membuat oppa insomnia."

"Jangan membawa masalah pekerjaan ke dalam rumah, oppa." Ryeowook memperingatkan. Menguap sebelum bangkit dan menciumi pipi Yesung. "Kembali kerumah akan membuatmu kembali segar."

"Karena malaikatku menunggu dirumah."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

"Eomma!"

Pukulan kecil terdengar dari pintu kamar. Membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook serempak menoleh ke arah pintu putih itu.

"Ne, chagi?" Ryeowook berinisiatif menjawab. Mengecup bibir Yesung sebelum bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Membuka pintu yang tak pernah dikuncinya itu.

Sesosok pria kecil berdiri didepan pintu. Bibirnya mencebik dan matanya berair. Ryeowook tersenyum seraya duduk dihadapan pria kecil itu. "Waeyo, Suho-ya?"

Suho melingkarkan lengan dileher sang ibu. Memendamkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Eomma, kenapa belum menyiapkan bekalku?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan putranya. "Akan eomma buatkan. Tapi jangan menangis ne?"

Bujukannya terlihat ampuh. Suho menarik ingusnya yang sempat keluar dan membasahi kemeja Yesung yang Ryeowook pakai.

"Teman-temanku mengajakku makan bersama nanti siang, eomma. Eomma harus menyiapkan bekal yang enak!"

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam Suho. "Apa yang Suho inginkan untuk dibawa?"

"Eum." Bocah cilik berumur 6 tahun itu melepas pelukannya dan terlihat berpikir. Membuat Ryeowook iseng mencubiti pipi bulat putranya.

"Kemarin Kibum ahjumma membawakan Kai sosis goreng. Eomma bisa membuatnya kan?" Mata Suho berbinar mengingat makanan lezat yang membuatnya lapar.

"Baiklah. Eomma bawakan sosis goreng ne." Ryeowook bangkit dan mengajak Suho masuk kedalam kamar. Menghampiri Yesung yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Appa." Bibir Suho mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"Morning, jagoan." Yesung mengangkat Suho agar berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir dan pipi Suho berkali-kali.

"Oppa, tolong bereskan rumah dan siapkan anak-anak, ne. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan." Ryeowook menggelung rambutnya diatas kepala. Melenggang keluar meninggalkan Suho dan Yesung yang saling berpelukan.

"Suho-ya, adikmu belum bangun?" Yesung membiarkan Suho duduk diatas tubuhnya seraya menanyakan keberadaan putri kecilnya yang masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Baekhyunnie masih tidur,appa." Suho memainkan rambut hitam ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Bantu appa membereskan mainanmu yang berantakan itu. Setelah itu kita bangunkan Baekhyunnie dan kita akan mandi bersama bertiga. Eotte?"

Suho mengangguk semangat.

.

.

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari kedua buah hati dan suaminya. Ryeowook tahu mereka sedang mandi dan tak lama lagi akan bergabung dengannya dimeja makan. Karenanya Ryeowook berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan masakannya.

Sup kacang merah serta makanan pendamping lainnya termasuk makanan kesukaan putranya, sosis goreng, sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Nasi mengepul dan aroma kopi bercampur dengan susu di udara.

Sembari menunggu keluarga kecilnya berkumpul, Ryeowook mencuci peralatan masaknya. Menggosokkan busa dan membilasnya dengan air.

Keluarga kecilnya begitu bahagia. Pernikahannya yang memasuki tahun kedelapan begitu terasa sempurna. Meski beberapa kerikil kecil acap kali memasuki kehidupannya, namun Ryeowook tak ambil pusing.

Ryeowook punya suami yang sedia berada disisinya. Seorang putra dan seorang putri yang begitu disayanginya. Statusnya sebagai istri dari seorang Kim Jongwoon begitu bangga disandangnya.

"Eommaaa..."

Suara Suho menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunan kecilnya. Dengan segera dibersihkannya busa yang menempel ditangannya. "Ne, chagi?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati Suho yang sudah duduk dikursinya. Sesekali mencomot potongan sosis dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulut. Sedangkan suaminya tengah berjalan menuju dapur seraya menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Eomma..."

Ryeowook mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan lap sebelum mengambil Baekhyun dari pelukan Yesung.

"Anak eomma wangi sekali." Diciumnya pipi putih sang putri. Pandangannya beralih pada sang suami yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan celana kainnya. "Oppa duduklah. Sarapannya sudah siap."

"Hm." Yesung mengambil tempat sidamping Suho. Berhadapan dengan sang istri yang memangku Baekhyun. "Kau kemana hari ini, baby?"

Sesungguhnya Ryeowook cukup malu mendengar panggilan Yesung yang tak berubah meski mereka kini bukan lagi pasangan kekasih.

"Sungminnie memintaku menemaninya kedokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Kyuhyun sedang di Jepang dan baru kembali besok. Setelah itu aku akan pulang kerumah. Eomma bilang Yoona sedang demam. Aku akan menemaninya dirumah."

Yesung mengangguk. "Baekhyun?"

"Akan kubawa." Ryeowook membantu putrinya makan. Baekhyun sudah diajarkan untuk melakukannya sendiri sedari dini. Meski sesekali baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook menyuapinya makan.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Yesung menyuapkan sarapan buatan sang istri. "Suho nanti pulang bersama Kibum ahjumma saja ya?"

Suho bersorak. "Yey! Kai bilang Siwon ahjussi baru saja membelikannya mainan baru. Kami akan bermain bersama nanti."

Yesung tersenyum. "Jangan merepotkan Kibum ahjumma dan Siwon ahjussi, ne."

Suho mengangguk semangat. Keluarga kecil itu bercengkerama ringan. Membuka hari dengan kehangatan. Sesekali Yesung mencuri pandang kearah istrinya. Wanita cantik yang menemaninya beberapa tahun belakangan dan akan terus menemaninya.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya. "Wae, oppa?"

Yesung tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Menggenggam jemari istrinya dan mengecupnya pelan. "Gomawo. Saranghae."

The End

Finally...

Bersamaan dengan ini saya ingin mengatakan, kemungkinan bulan puasa dan setelah lebaran, saya akan hiatus. Entah kapan akan mulai menulis lagi. Namun jika keadaan memungkinkan dan fasilitas mendukung, siapa tahu saya akan kembali mengisi arsip fanfiction meski status saya hiatus.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengirimkan semangatnya lewat kata-kata yang dituang dalam kotak review.

Say thanks to : pinzame, niisaa9, Vowie, babyryou, Ikke R. Wook, namnam15, adel, jung hyo ra, Kim Jongmi, UyunElfRyeowook, piyooo, cindyshim07, Devi AF, dwiihae, DIAHDEGA, EternalClouds2421,keroro. r. kero , tarry24792, qithienfivedhie, L'Affect, Yulia CloudSomnia, Qhia503, clouds54, Kirefa, KrisBaek SeLay Masterpiece, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, hyunyoung, Heldamagnae, dyahYWS, nurichan4, yoon HyunWoon, ChoFanni, wooks, kim yerin, nova137, cartwightelfsuju. shawolshinee, jongwookie, meidi96, sushimakipark, and hanazawa kay.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama. Nama yang tidak tercantum dikarenakan kerusakan sistem. Jika salah penulisan nama dikarenakan saya yang sudah tak konsen *lirik jam

Tetap dukung oppadeul. Pria hebat yang sering menjadi inspirasi. Baik dalam kerja keras, maupun jodoh *eh? *ditabok Kris *kok Kris? *tauk ah

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Can you give me your review for this last chap?


End file.
